ROTBTFD The Walking Dead
by ThalioTP
Summary: ROTBTFD twd AU. The world is slowly dying, the dead are gaining power as time passes. The survivors are tested with mortal dilemmas, with days gone by their innocence are slowly being eaten by guilt, remorse, and anger. Follow the characters as they struggle to survive on a harsh world, where the only rule is to not die (MASSIVE REWRITING IN PROGRESS)
1. The Beginning

**_Haven't been updating in a while, this idea just came to me and begs me to write about it._**

 ** _Now read on, and please, review_**

* * *

Hiccup lay motionless on the concrete floor, still snoring loudly. The abandoned store is now oozing a foul stench, some from the rotting food at the corner and some from the sweaty shirt Hiccup wore.

He rolled to his back, there is no more air conditioning since the electricity went out. And that was about, what, two weeks? Months? His consciousness was coming back, his sleep was interrupted by one annoying fly that buzzed near his ear.

He opened his eyelids slowly, looking at the dark ceiling. His head was now thinking about the heat, slowly reaching to his inner core. The dirty cardboard where he slept was beginning to absorb some of his sweat, there was two on the floor, enough for two people.

The only source of light was there from the glass door that Hiccup himself had sealed up with planks of wood, he observed the room left and right, looking for nothing in particular.

Hiccup stood up, grunted as he saw his armpits was now flooding with sweat. He slowly reached to his plastic bottle on the shelves which contained half amount of water in it, as his throat was humid again he could do the same routine he was doing for the past month.

On the floor next to him was a gun, a revolver with 6 bullets in it. Hiccup never had trouble dealing with Walkers when he carried that butterfly knife of his, the revolver was for emergencies only and everyday he kept telling himself that.

There was a knock on the glass door, a rhythmical knocks. But Hiccup had to make sure, he had already pointed the revolver at the door.

"Hiccup! You in there? It's me!" The female voice said softly, realizing who it was Hiccup hurried to the door.

Once he unlocked the door, he slid it open. The sun reflects the blonde hair upon the girl, Astrid hurried herself inside as Hiccup pushed it closed again. Astrid and Hiccup had lived together for days, together they had survived in the harshest ways.

"Thanks…" She said, Astrid threw her backpack to the nearest desk and unloaded the contents "I've got more than usual, enough to get us for a few weeks. And this thing…"

She pulled out a necklace, carved diamond on the outside. "Pretty neat, huh? Its free compared to the old days." Astrid said in fascination towards Hiccup.

"What else did you get?" Hiccup said suddenly, almost threateningly.

Astrid looked alarmed. "Don't look at me like that. It doesn't waste any space in the bag."

"What else did you get, Astrid?" Hiccup said suspiciously.

"Nothing!" She replied angrily, still holding the necklace. "Look, I know about the rule, okay? It's just a necklace Hiccup, I didn't have much time when four Walkers are closing in on me."

Hiccup's anger faded, he put the revolver back in place. Since everything had gone to the dogs, it was clear to him that survival was most important. Whether it's backpack space or something like that.

"Any news lately?" Hiccup said, changing the topic.

Astrid fell silent, she seemed to be looking for a way to say it. "I think we better leave town, Hiccup…"

"What? Why?" Hiccup raised his eyebrow.

"There was a herd, a lot of Walkers coming this way." Astrid scratched the back of her hand. "I saw them, from the office building window. There was just so many of them, even I could hear the moaning."

Hiccup looked alarmed. "What?! Did they saw you? Did they followed you?"

"No! I- Look, they won't find us unless they see us. We should leave while we still can!" Astrid said.

Hiccup was distressed, hearing the news to come up so suddenly was one thing, but a herd of Walkers coming to town?

"You should've told me earlier!" Hiccup snapped.

"I-I know! It's just that we-" Astrid's voice trailed away suddenly. Silence fell between them, letting in other voices from outside the convenience store.

Hiccup felt his heart race, he ran to the gap on the planks and observed the streets outside. Blurry as it was, he could still hear distant moaning and choking. As well as silhouettes of many, many limping dead humans.

"GAH!" Hiccup jumped backwards with his heart hammering fast, a Walker had appeared in front of him. Astrid quickly catch him before he fell, there were banging and scratching on the window. The sunlight were beginning to disappear as more and more Walkers began to press on it, too many Walkers.

Hiccup took a few steps backwards, heart still beating fast. "To the back door Astrid, pack as many food as you can find. We need to get out of here, NOW!"

Astrid gave no reply, she intensely stare at the multiple Walkers piling up against the window.

"ASTRID!" Hiccup shouted, his voice hurt from the lack of water washing his throat. Wasting no time, he grabbed his backpack and began filling in everything he could reach.

Astrid's response almost at once at Hiccup's shout, she too began to fill her backpack with food and water that was left. But her breathing was unsteady and fast, unknowing to her that her condition was kicking up again.

Her hands paused mid zipping of the backpack, she clenched her fist towards her chest and reminded herself that the weak never survives. Not in the world she lived in, she needs to be strong.

Hiccup took a quick glance at Astrid, who was breathing slowly through her mouth. His thoughts drifted away and was replaced by sudden fear when a crack was heard on the window, they both can't see where it was all because of the lack of sunlight blocked by Walkers.

The window was breaking very, very slowly. But they could hear it, and they knew it. Hiccup hurriedly puts on his jacket, while Astrid had hers in the first place.

"We need to get out of here, fast!" Hiccup said through gritted teeth, Astrid nodded in agreement. They both had their backpacks hanging off their backs, with the convenience store cleared they were ready to leave.

* * *

 ** _For some of you who had read this fanfic, I am very sorry for the months of hiatus because of the massive rewriting. For those who chose to read ROTBTFD from the start again, I am very thankful and very happy. To rewrite this fanfiction was a lot of work, and I could've known you had been dying to see who will die next._**

 ** _The rules of this fanfiction:_**

 ** _a) You can choose who will and who wont die_**

 ** _b) You can give your opinions on how the story will go_**

 ** _c) You are allowed to critique, give suggestions, and review anything you'd like._**

 ** _d) If you torch the reviews with bad words or something like that, it won't be my problem and will never be. If you are unsatisfied with this fic, you need to move on. I only write like plenty others on this site, to share our imagination with the world._**

 ** _The rules still apply, and will be until this fic is finished._**


	2. The Archer

**_I'm back. Another rewrite chapter is here._**

 ** _I don't own Dreamworks or Disney and all that, disclaimer, blah blah blah, done..._**

 ** _Sorry, got lost in thought for a moment right there._**

 ** _Anyways. Enjoy._**

 ** _And review._**

* * *

At the back of the store, Hiccup and Astrid both were standing near the back door. Hiccup took a step back with his revolver ready, Astrid had chosen to stand behind the door while pointed her flashlight towards the dark knob.

"Ready?" Astrid said as she held the knob tightly.

Hiccup took a deep breath and let out the contents of his lungs, as calmness sweeps over him his revolver was no longer shaking and was focused. He steadied his gun and pointed it at the door, he took a glimpse at Astrid and nodded.

Astrid, with all her might, pulled the rusting metal door open. The sunlight went everywhere and filled the inner room with light, but two Walkers was already waiting for them on the other side. Both of them noticed the presence of fresh meat and clamped their jaws in hunger while moaning viciously towards Hiccup, he shot a bullet into one of them, cleanly finishing the job with the swift speed of a 375. Astrid drew out Hiccup's butterfly knife, and the tip went inside the other one's head.

Both Walkers went quickly dead, blood oozing from their scattered brains. Astrid wiped off the infected blood on the blade of the butterfly knife, curling her lips in disgust.

"Come on." Hiccup looked at Astrid, walking quickly away from the scene. "God knows how much heard that."

They peeked outside the convenience store, the alley at the back of the store were much quieter. Hiccup and Astrid gasped as they heard the window at the front of the shop had crashed and the horrible moaning of the undead filled the store, they locked the back door from the outside in a hurry.

Hiccup quickly grabbed Astrid's arm and quickly ran as fast as they could, the buildings around them was filled with the aura of danger and it wasn't helping at all. As far the eye can see, there was a couple of dead bodies in a very unnatural position, rotting as they did. And it seems like the walls began to cramp as they went further without looking back, they had absolutely no idea where they were going.

But one thing was certain, do not stop.

They found themselves at a fork of the alleyway, in front of them was a wired fence between two buildings. Walkers forcing themselves to get on top of each other, hands reaching out desperately towards Hiccup and Astrid while trying to knock it down.

"Where to go? Where to go?" Hiccup said to himself, he was in a perplexity of a dilemma.

"Right!" Astrid sped as she grabbed Hiccups arm and pulled him right. "You're too freaking slow, Hiccup!"

They both went past a corner, but in front of them was a dead end building. The only way through was a small open window on the second floor of the building, they ill-stared at it long enough to realize the loud noise of clanging metal behind them.

"Let's go back." Hiccup said and Astrid followed him. But when he peeked around the corner, he saw the wired fence had been breached and all the Walkers on the other side had been given entrance. Hiccup was frozen in place, Walkers closing in on them.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled, but Hiccup stayed silent as stone. "HICCUP!" She yelled in panic, jabbing his arm in the process.

She shook Hiccup so hard, he stumbled to his feet. Hiccup and Astrid had no choice but to go back to the dead end of the alley, but fortunately Hiccup had come up with an idea in the middle of this mess.

He positioned himself under the single window of the building, his stances steady and ready to catch Astrid.

"Quick, I'll boost you up. Once you get inside, you pull me in!" Hiccup said, his hands ready to catch Astrid's foot.

Astrid looked around, this was the only way out of the situation. Astrid gained speed and aimed for Hiccup, she kicked his hands down and climbed on top of his shoulder. She was a few inches short towards the window, her hand desperately trying to reach the windowsill while the other kept her balance on Hiccup's head.

"I can't reach it!" She groaned.

Hiccup struggled to hold her in place, then he saw a couple of Walkers turning around the corner. Heart beating fast, he took Astrid's leg and boost her up more. Hiccup gritted his teeth and boosted his strength with determination, he can't let his arm give up now.

"That's good, Hiccup! Just a little more!" Astrid cried, her breathing faltered and fastened uncontrollably. Her heart stammered painfully against her ribcage, but she can't give up now.

Walkers were closing in, their rotting mouths ready to feast on their fleshes. Moaning for hunger, limping forward towards them with their unblinking white eyes. Hiccup stared hopelessly, for a second there he had thought that there was nowhere out of this. His strength faltered, causing Astrid to gasp in surprise as his arm had lowered her suddenly a few inches.

When Astrid was shocked to death, there was just a little more inches and they would be out of there. Astrid pleaded to whoever's listening inside her head, she was starting to suffocate and blackness was starting to fill the corners of her eye.

But then a head popped out of the window, someone with a long bushy red hair reaching out to them. The yellow bandana wrapped around his head made him unrecognizable, Astrid just stare at his hand blankly.

"TAKE MY HAND, IDIOTS!" The feminine voice rang around the alley, loud enough for both of them to hear.

Astrid hesitated at first, but she grabbed the hand and climbed the wall. Hiccup looked up as Astrid and the stranger disappeared, he waited when Astrid went back with her hands to grab him.

Hiccup leaped to the air and took Astrid hands, she gritted her teeth while she tried pulling him up. But then another hand took one of Hiccup's arm, he kicked the brick wall to push him upwards from the Walkers under him.

As half of his body was half inside, he felt his shoulder was being pulled. He fell to the cold floor, cramping from the contact of the floor on his shoulder.

Hiccup took his time to get up, he was in a dark trashed office room where the only light source was the window. Astrid was leaning over him, while the stranger stood in front of them. Arrow pointing towards them in a dangerous manner.

Hiccup and Astrid were both speechless and shocked at the same time, the stranger was no doubt a female when they could see her body curves.

"Any of ye lads got bit?" She commanded, both Hiccup and Astrid shook their heads.

"What's your names?" She asked again, almost threateningly.

Hiccup stood his ground "My name is Hiccup, this is Astrid."

The stranger snorted under her bandana. "What kind of sick mam would name their sons 'Hiccup'?"

Hiccup felt offended, but answered by Astrid. "It's not his real name, for safety measures."

"Alright. Then your name isn't Astrid then?" Said the stranger, she lowered her compound bow.

"No… It's Astrid, just Astrid." Astrid said again. Hiccup stared at the blonde with disbelief, Astrid only shrugged.

The stranger looked confused. "So this guy had idea of hiding his name for some reason, but you don't?"

"Pretty much…" Hiccup said casually, he didn't needed to know why this conversation was still going. "Look, thanks for saving us, miss…"

The stranger took off her covers, it was a girl about the same age as them. But unlike Hiccup her face was a bit clean of freckles, instead a very dirty one with a thin scar across her left cheek.

"Merida…" The stranger said. "Just… Merida…"

* * *

 ** _I guess some of you guys would know what will happen in the later chapters_**


	3. The Plan

**_CHAPTER THREE! CHAPTER THREE!_**

 ** _Oh, and review and all that._**

* * *

Merida strolled around the office room, picking up anything she could find. Tape, scissor, pencil, and other stationaries. Making so much noise in the process, as she looted anything she could find she didn't noticed Hiccup walking into the room.

"Um… Merida?" Hiccup said as he watched her warily.

"What?" She replied sharply, exploring her hand inside a drawer cabinet.

"Should we be like, leaving? I mean, you heard about the herd of Walkers right?" Hiccup said haltingly.

Merida just snorted. "You could leave whenever you'd like, I'm not teaming up with anyone."

"Yes I get it." Hiccup replied, trying to hold down his rage. The last thing he wanted was a rude redhead to be one team with him, but something told him that the chances of surviving was more likely with the girl. The good will of his heart cannot be changed even though she could kill him in his sleep anytime she wanted.

"But don't you think we should be teaming up? We ARE the last humans around…" Hiccup tried to negotiate, only to earn an unamused glare from Merida.

"What are ye implying?" Merida growled as she narrowed her eyes.

Hiccup realized his mistake, making the short tempered redhead to think that he was a pervert wasn't anything he would've tried in a long shot.

"I-I mean, wouldn't it be easier to survive if we'd work together?" Hiccup rephrased.

Merida didn't answer, she was too busy looking for something and making a mess of the place.

"What are you looking for, again? Aren't you just wasting spaces in your bag?" Hiccup commented.

"Ah wouldn't have taken you for the not nosy type," Merida said in a matter-of-fact. "I worry about meself and you worry about your girl, yeah?"

"We both need to get out of here."

"Then go."

"As you can see, I need your help."

"No, you don't."

Hiccup stopped pressing her even more, only to scowl in irritation at the sight of the archer.

Astrid appeared behind Hiccup. "Let's just leave her." She whispered to his ear.

Hiccup quickly followed Astrid to the next room, dusty windows lights the room dimly. It was almost night, and he hadn't realized the amount of time he had spent with the newfound friend. He sat on the corner with Astrid, which was leaning to his shoulder.

"God, why does it have to be so hot?" Astrid moaned.

"Remember air conditioner?" Hiccup joked.

"Do I?" She laughed.

A moment of silence passed between them, until Hiccup decided to break it. "Hey… You're not having one of those panic attacks, are you?" He said to her.

Astrid glanced up at him, she lifted her head off his shoulder before shrugging innocently. "N-no, I don't think so."

Hiccup frowned. "Astrid, I've been watching you for a while now. Are you sure you're-"

"I'm fine, Hiccup, just… I'm fine…" Astrid cuts him off and looks at Hiccup with a stern look.

They took a moment of awkward silence, the ray of sunlight began to move as time passes. Merida came out of the room, and approached them.

"Alright, you want out? Ye can have it." She said with a snap. "Come."

Hiccup raised his eyebrow. "What are you planning to do?"

Merida walked downstairs to the bottom floor, she went to the door and suddenly stopped at her tracks.

"You still have that gun?" Merida asked Hiccup, he nodded.

"Throw it away."

"What?" Hiccup raised his voice.

"It'll cause attention, my bow can do more silence. Here, I want you to hold this." She gave him a hatchet from her backpack.

"Wait. What should I do with…" Hiccup stuttered, holding the hatchet half-heartedly.

"I'll catch one, you hack it's head." Merida said before putting her hand on her knob. She swung the door open, and a Walker was coincidentally standing on the porch. Merida grabbed the Walker's neck and slammed it to the floor, she slammed the door shut.

Hiccup felt a rising sickness on his stomach, his reflexes made him dug the hatchet to the brain without thinking. Astrid was already standing on the stairs again, backing away from them.

The blood from the Walker spurted everywhere near it, Hiccup left the hatchet to stick on the rotting head.

"Don't leave it there!" Merida said, she pulled out the hatchet and clean it with a piece of handkerchief. "It'll get dirty…"

Astrid gained her breath. "So… What now?"

Merida stared at the Walker's body. "Turn around…"

Astrid gave a raised eyebrow. "What?"

Merida raised her hatchet arm on top of her head, she swung it downwards and what comes next made Hiccup held his stomach. The sound of crunching bones, the spluttering of the insides of a Walker. Astrid held her mouth tightly, Merida stopped.

"So much for keeping ma hatchet clean…" Merida muttered, she noticed Hiccup and Astrid being green. "I told you to turn around, did I?"

"Eegh… What's the point of this?" Hiccup asked her.

Merida just smirked, she dug her hands inside the guts. "Ever noticed they never attacked each other? Ah have this sort-of-crazy-brilliant idea to make ourselves like them, like, hiding our stench. Speaking of which, you smell Hiccup." Merida laughed, she took out a handful of flesh and rub it across her face and vest. Astrid was near to puking, and she was already looking away.

"Doesn't have to smuck every places, jacket and face should be fine. We can clean it up later if we found a river or lake, or any water." Merida added, she began to rub the rest of her vest. "Just don't get it anywhere near your eye or lips."

"Wouldn't dream of it…" Astrid muttered.

Hiccup stared at her with disgust, he took a gulp of air. "You tried this before?"

"Nope." Merida said casually.

"You're insane!" Astrid commented.

"I would say misguided ingenious." Merida replied, coolly. "You two, go have fun."

Hiccup was already smudge himself in blood, jacket and face. Astrid however was either too scared to touch herself with Walker insides or too disgusted, which was understandable since it smelled like decaying meat. So Hiccup helped rub it on her face and her jacket from her backpack, meanwhile Merida was watching from the opposite wall.

"What is it with you two? What relationship are you guys in, anyway?" Merida pointed her arm to the both of them.

Astrid went pink, Hiccup got her back. "Were couples, just that. Three weeks before all of this, if I could remember it enough." He said without looking at her, still focusing on Astrid. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing." Merida replied. "Just some random question on the tip of my tongue."

The sun already set, they could hear moaning outside. Merida opened the door, the outside world awaits. She clutches her bow in one hand, an arrow in another ready to stab a Walker. Hiccup held Merida's hatchet while Astrid's shaking hand clutches a butterfly knife, multiple figures of limping people roaming through the streets.

"Just. Keep. Calm." Merida whispered.

They walked in one row, through the streets full of Walkers. Time to time they bumped into any Walker closest to them.

Astrid was in the middle of the group, with the knife she armed herself. But something was wrong, something was terribly long. Fearful thoughts began to fill her mind, but she shook it off.

She looked around, she caught a glimpse of an opening. "There!" She squeaked to the group.

Merida who was in the front looked to her left, there was an opening. She gestured her hand to them, they followed behind her.

Hiccup kept cautious, something cold touched his nose. "It's raining!" He whispered. A few Walkers noticed.

"Just. Keep. Walking. Almost. There!" Merida called very softly.

Much more water hit their faces, they felt the dried blood streaming down their faces. The Walkers are now groaning at them, looking right at them. With their noses in the air, they picked up their scent.

"Shit." Merida cursed. "RUN!"

They sped and pushed away Walker's, but soon the road was getting more crowded. With their weapons lifted high, they bashed and scattered the brains of something nearby.

"COME ON!" Merida cried as she jogged and pushed and kicked and stabbed Walkers, Hiccup and Astrid were guarding each other. They jumped to the side of the road and to the forest, they ran further from the city. They gained distance, the moaning and the Walker's began to clear out of sight.

Hiccup rested his hand on a tree. "We are never- HUFF- doing that again." His lungs were burning.

Merida was on her back, lying on the soft grass. "We did good, yes we did."

Astrid looked around. "We should make a fire, its dark."

"Not here, first we leave our jackets." Merida said, opening her vest.

The rest of them did the same, they clutched their backpacks to walk and venture the forest, Hiccup looked behind him. "I like that jacket." He said softly, almost jokingly.

Astrid chuckled and took him by the arm. "Oh, come on. Get a grip, Hiccup."

* * *

 ** _I'm just a poor boy~_**

 ** _I need some sympathy~_**

 ** _No, seriously. Please review!_**


	4. The Forest

**_I don't care anymore..._**

 ** _Let's just go to the story, shall we?_**

* * *

As the rain stopped that night, and a new day had come. Hiccup, Astrid and Merida approached the nearest river they could find. They sat on the riverbank while resting under a tree, Hiccup had offered both the girls some of his food. Both of them were pleased as they were given the rations. Meanwhile, Hiccup can still smell the blood on his cheek and palms, he had decided to wash them off.

"I'm gonna go wash, you coming?" Hiccup said as he stood up from where he sat.

"I'll go after you." Said Astrid, and with that he went to the river. Merida sat beside her, her bushy red hair sway in the oncoming breeze. While she crossed leg on the grass, sharpening her arrows with a river rock she had found, she caught a glimpse of Astrid who is watching Hiccup stripping his shirt in the distance.

"Lass?" Merida called, Astrid turned with a slight red on her cheeks.

"Yes?" Astrid asked, her voice was an obvious fail of a stern one.

Merida hesitated to joke, then she ultimately said "Nothing…" and returned to cleaning her hatchet.

"I've been meaning to ask you." Astrid said, Merida raised an eyebrow. "Where did you learn to use a bow?"

Merida didn't answer at once. "I took archery classes, survived a long time because of her. Mother never approved, so I-" Merida's voice stopped abruptly right after the mention of her mother.

Astrid hesitated to smile, she could only spot the slight sadness on Merida's face. "Well… I'm glad that you decided to help us…"

Merida considered a bit, she nodded and began to stroke the handle of the bow. She looked at Hiccup who is cleaning his armpits, she was somehow attracted to the sight of his bare chest. "Does he workout?" She blurted out without knowing.

Merida realized her mistake when Astrid turned quickly to face her. "Why do you ask?"

"Just… A random question." Merida lied, she took a moment to look at Hiccup's visible abs.

Astrid looked at her sharply. "So, do you have any friends?"

"No, not until you guys." Merida answered quickly, giving a slight hint of hesitation when she decided to call them her 'friends'.

"What did you do before all this?" Astrid asked again.

"I… What did you do?" Merida asked back.

Astrid glared at her. "I was a college student, a gymnast enthusiast for more information." She bragged while folding her sleeves while she flexed playfully.

"I was just a student, in Scotland." Merida said, rolling her eyes.

Astrid raised her eyebrow. "What brings you to Berk?"

"Oh ye know… The undead walking, and stuff. We, my family thought America would be safer considering, you know..." She looked around to find an un-offensive way to say it. "Considering all the Americans have guns in their home?"

Astrid snorted. "Nice stereotyping, we thought of that too sometimes, where's your family now?" But then she noticed the grief in Merida's eyes. "Oh. Shit. Sorry, I…"

"When the plane full of passengers arrived at the airport, it was closed. That time I was carrying my bow, don't ask me why." Merida snapped before Astrid could ask. "The passengers and my family stepped down, when those big groups you call herds, ambushed. I was told to run away, we all split up. I saw most of us being torn to pieces, teeth sunken on their necks. I left everything behind, except my bow and arrow. Two days I roam with a very hungry stomach, it was hell Astrid. Then I saw a sanctuary, there wasn't anybody in there but no walking dead either. I was in luck that day, I had a match and a portable stove, which I lost by the way, canned food and stuff." Merida smiled to herself.

"What are you guys talking about?" Hiccup said as he went back in his shirt again.

"Nothing." Merida replied, almost instantly.

Astrid stood up and unbuttoned her shirt. "I'm gonna go wash up. Hiccup," She cooed. "Promise me you won't look." Hiccup nodded and sat in the place where Astrid had sat.

Hiccup and Merida had an awkward silent, then Merida said "Look." As she pointed to the river.

Hiccup went blushing as he saw Astrid with just her bra, then she turned and yelled. "Don't look!" Hiccup chuckled to himself as he turned away, smirking.

As they sun began to set again in the forest, they already set up a tent made of a bed sheet. While the fire dances in the shadows, they gathered around it.

"And that's how, I got my nickname." Hiccup tells Merida his real name at last, which was Henry. But refused to say his last name, to him his full name was the most embarrassing thing to say to a person. Even in an apocalypse.

Merida chuckled as they changed the topic. "So you're saying that, this lad, flew across the field when he tried to sign up for rugby?" Merida broke to a fit of laughter. "That must've been embarrassing!"

"Yeah, well, if only they could see me now…" Hiccup deadpanned.

"Guys I was thinking, maybe we should stay here." Astrid said. "I mean we haven't seen any Walkers for a day, I think it's safe in the forest."

Merida quickly refused "There are other threats than Walkers, like humans of course. They would kill for food these day, we need to move from place to place to gather food." She commented. "Besides, I don't want more canned pea soup." They all laughed.

"So, you trust us for not to kill you in your sleep?" Hiccup joked.

"What, is the master rugby player going to throw me across the field?" Merida teased.

Hiccup could only frown a bit, fortunately his old friends weren't here. If they were, he would be a laughing stock for the whole night.

"I'll take first guard, you guys go to sleep." Hiccup said, he took his revolver from his backpack and put it in his back pocket. As Merida and Astrid went in to sleep, Hiccup stayed awake for hours. Still keeping himself from sleeping, he yawned near the fire and his vision started to blur.

Hiccup dreamed himself on a Harley, he rode across the country with Astrid in the back seat. His sunglasses reflected the sun as they rode off to the sunset. That couldn't be right, Hiccup thought. His dream began to shook, much like his body.

"HICCUP!" Merida screamed to his ear, shaking him greatly. Hiccup's eyes fell open, he looked around. Walker's surrounding him, Astrid shooting his revolver, Merida shaking him.

"Wuzzgoinon?" He mouthed. Then Merida threw him his backpack.

"Put it on! We have to get out of here!" Merida called.

"I'm out!" Astrid said, throwing her gun aside.

They sped, and fled from the camp. Walker's almost closing in, Hiccup was on his feet again.

"They must've followed us here!" Astrid yelled from beside him.

When the safety of the fire was too far to see, they wandered off into the forest of the night. Running for their life like yesterday.

* * *

 ** _Please review..._**


	5. The Highway

"Hello Corona!" Merida greeted from the top of the hill, standing above the cliff which looked down on a great city surrounded by a massive amount of water. "Dreamed of going here, did you know that?" She beamed on her friends, much more cheerful than before.

"I've been there before." Hiccup said, pushing away branches as he walked upwards towards her. "I went out there on my summer vacation, you should've checked out the parade."

Astrid stood beside him, looking at the distance. "Let's see if there's some kind of canned foods, where's the way in?"

"See that bridge?" Merida pointed on the site side of the city. "That's how we're going in."

Hiccup processed her words and stared in disbelief. "But that's on the opposite side from us! It would take ages to go around there!"

"Well if you want to swim the whole way, be my guess." Merida laughed, she went back and slid downhill first.

Hiccup stared blankly. "Of all the people that could've saved us, it just have to be her…"

"Who are you expecting, then?" Astrid asked him.

"To be honest I was expecting someone who can build a boat." Hiccup joked, making Astrid chuckle. "But, I have to admit, she had been pretty helpful in the last few days."

As they left the hill, Hiccup and Astrid both kept themselves from slipping away on the muddy grass. Merida however, was more insufferable to be around. "Oy! Ye babies going down or what?" She yelled from far away.

When the ground began to flatten, they walked on foot normally again. Not long after that, they saw a highway in front of them, it stretched across both ends. Merida leaped from the guard rail, her boots made a loud noise as it made contact with the asphalt.

There were a few cars that got abandoned on the highway, one had a little food and one bottle of beer while the other was ransacked, or bloodied, or having a Walker crawling from the front seat. All of them seemed to have crashed into each other, heat bounces off their dented metal body.

"I'll get it." Astrid suggested as she went to approach the Walker, Hiccup stood in place while she readied his butterfly knife. With a single swung from the knife, the Walker went limp and instantly dead.

The road stretches on, there was nothing else but a long highway and uncounted amount of abandoned cars. After they all walked about half an hour, they saw that the road had been blocked with multiple cars colliding into one another.

"Oh, great…" Merida complained, she looked around when she thought of walking right through the heat trap. "The days aren't going to get any younger, let's walk through."

When the group had entered the middle, the windows from the cars reflected sunlight to their faces, making the temperature hotter. Hiccup swallowed another unsatisfied gulp of warm beer and put the bottle back in his backpack, he caught Astrid staring him. Hiccup felt pity and slightly annoyed, so he gave the bottle to Astrid for her to drink.

Merida was cautious when she leads the group, bow in one hand and an arrow in the other. While the other arrows were sticking up on her backpack, it was quite obvious she had other things in it too.

"Could we rest up a bit?" Astrid said, wiping her chin with her sleeve.

"Yeah, okay." Merida said too in exhaustion, she and Hiccup leaned against the same car.

While Hiccup wished for a breeze to hit him in the face as hard as it could, he looked to Astrid who were lending him the bottled beer. Hiccup took it immediately, he took a sip of sweet and spicy while it run down his throat.

"You know, once we get to Corona, I'll be the first one to take a bath." Merida said with a grin.

"Who's stopping you?" Hiccup asked with a hint of a chuckle.

Merida shrugged. "Considering you smell like a slimy haggis, Ah figured that you'd be dead if you didn't take a shower." Merida cackled.

"At least people won't mistake me as an angry red lion." Hiccup teased back.

Merida laughed as she shouldered him playfully, she sighed in relief and slunk back to the car.

Astrid then decided to rest beside Hiccup as well, clutching her fists as it curled up near her chest. She pounded her fist softly against her ribcage, trying to calm her lungs down.

Hiccup noticed this and decided to take action. "You know, we could stay here for the night. We don't need to rush things-"

"No!" Astrid snapped, but as she realized Hiccup's step back she couldn't help but to feel a tinge of guilt. "N-no, we should rather be going to Corona. There's pharmacies and hospitals, and…." Her voice trailed away, right after her mild outburst.

Hiccup could only look down at the bottle in his hand, feeling hopeless and in defeat. He knew that Astrid was right, but he didn't like seeing her at this state.

"AAAARGH!" Merida's voice rang on his ear, he jumped aside as he saw Merida's leg was being grabbed by a crawling Walker from underneath the car. "Get off me! Hiccup!" She called in distress.

Hiccup threw the bottle aside as he reached for the hatchet on the side of his backpack, he aimed and swung it downwards to cut free Merida from the rotten grip.

Merida stepped back a little, breathing uneasily. "I'm okay! I'm okay! I'm not bitten, it hadn't bit me…" She gasped for breath.

"Uh, guys?" Astrid said with a trembling voice, a group of Walkers were closing in on them after they heard Merida's surprised scream.

Hiccup grabbed Merida's arm and told her to climb up the car, he and Astrid did the same. As they all stand high above ground the surrounding Walkers was beginning to get closer and closer, but Hiccup knew they were too stupid to climb up with them.

"Hack the nearest one's head." Hiccup commanded towards Astrid, the blonde girl nodded. "Merida?" He turned to the redhead.

"Aye?" Merida looked at him, waiting for an order.

"Use your bow, there's too many for us to kill the nearest. You get the furthest, got it?" Hiccup pointed to her, his voice more confident than before.

"Yeah, yeah okay…" Merida said, pulling back an arrow on her compound ow. When the sound of an arrow being released, it went through one Walker's head and to the one behind it. Killing both in an instant.

Hiccup and Astrid both sunken their weapons at the ones gathering near the car, when more began to appear the adrenaline pumped through their chests. Another one gone, and another one gone, and another Walker bites the dust.

Merida shot another arrow all across the highway, bodies began to pile against one another near the car where Hiccup and Astrid attacked wildly. Astrid was handling pretty nicely, she kept telling herself that she must be strong. Hiccup however, had a few close calls, but he managed and survived to fight again.

"Keep it up!" Hiccup yelled, pushing off a Walker with his foot before it climbed up the car.

Merida was murmuring a song and fired an arrow every time she reached a beat, Astrid however was the one who seemed to have deep hatred for Walkers as she mass murdered them more than Hiccup and Merida had, but somehow it feared Hiccup more than it should have.

Time passed, everything was calm. The Walkers were finally all dead, Hiccup, Astrid and Merida all exchanged looks. They burst into a cheering noise, punching the air above them. Hiccup took the time to celebrate silently, smiling gratefully in relief that he was still alive.

"We're awesome…" Merida called as she began picking up her arrow, her amusement towards them never comes cheap so hearing her saying that was more than enough to boost their confidence.

"We know, you said that three minutes ago." Hiccup joked as he helped her pick them up too.

"Well it's what we are, right?" Astrid said, helping Merida and Hiccup. She handed them over with Hiccup as they all wiped their eyebrows off sweat, the sun had reached its top heat.

"You good?" Hiccup asked his girlfriend.

Astrid nodded. "Yeah."

"It's getting hotter." Merida stared at the sun under the shield of her arm. "Shall we go now then?"

They all nodded, and began to head for the bridge again. The bridge was now visible, but cars are still blocking every path. Once or twice they had to kill a Walker that ambushed them, it was now a normal routine to them though. Plus, Hiccup began to feel grateful having Merida around.

They all began to cramp as the cars began to have smaller spaces between them, the bridge was very unsteady and it looked like it was about to fall down.

"Well, now we know what stopped those cars." Merida sighed, staring at the gap between the bridges. Metal rebar are sticking out of both ends of the gap, the water bellow looked deep enough to swallow a few cars.

"Now what?" Astrid asked, jumping a bit when another car fell to its demise.

Merida hesitated. "There's no bloody way we could jump to the other side, better go find another place to loot then."

Then Hiccup patted her shoulder. "Look!"

Merida and Astrid stared on the city, they stared at it long enough until they saw the thing Hiccup was pointing. Up in the sky, was a flying helicopter.

* * *

 ** _Some of you must've realized that Astrid was having a teeny condition, unlike the original story this version has been added a few tweaks here and there._**

 ** _But, review, nonetheless_**


	6. The Suspense

**_Hey, take your time. Nobody's pushing you to write the reviews as quickly as possible..._**

 ** _But... ASAP is fine as well..._**

 ** _Just letting you guys know._**

* * *

"The. Fuck." Merida stated clearly as she stared at the flying white object in bewilderment.

Nobody said a single word for a moment, they were too fixed to the ground. As the helicopter gone deeper into the city the towers began to hide its figure, everyone seemed to panic a little.

"We need to cross!" Hiccup said, he looked down on the cold watery depths under the gap. "Question is, how?"

"Are you bloody mental?!" Merida scolded, leaning against his face.

"Think about it…" Hiccup said quickly. "There's helicopter, right? A-and there should be like a-a… A civilization, at the least!"

Merida bit her bottom lip, "No, Ah've lived long enough to realize that it's not worth it…" She told him.

Astrid went left and right, she looked around trying to find a way across. "Maybe, uh, maybe we could jump. It's not that far, right?" She looked down at the massive gap, then to the other side of the bridge.

Merida shook her head in astonishment. "You're crazy, both of ye."

They all gasped in surprise and looked behind them, as they heard multiple and multiple Walkers catching up to them from behind. They were all confused and scared, how did the Walkers follow them there? What should they do now?

"We don't have a choice!" Astrid yelled to Merida. "We need to cross!"

"No, let's not risk jumping, then." Merida said in panic, she was uncontrollably impatient. She looked to the next bridge, heart beating fast. Then she looked behind her, a yellow school bus in the distance. "I've got a plan, you wouldn't like it." She said hesitantly.

"What?" Hiccup and Astrid said together.

"See that school bus?" Merida pointed to the bus, which was unfortunately blocked by other cars. "One of us have to drive to the gap, and it seems long enough to build a bridge across."

Astrid stared blankly. "Wait, you're planning to drive IN to the gap?!"

"If ye wanted to cross, my idea beats yours!" Merida said angrily.

"Actually, that could work." Hiccup said, earning a submissive glare from Astrid. "Help me clear out these cars." And with that he approached the nearest car, break its window, released the handbrake and he began to push it into the gap. "Come on! The day aren't going to get younger!"

Astrid and Merida hurried to help him, they cleared the road one by one by pushing more cars into the gap. With all their might, sweat by sweat they began to reach up to one. Hiccup looked up while standing near the last car, the helicopter was gone, it probably has landed on the city.

"Watch out!" Astrid yelled as she ran to him with her knife, Hiccup stumbled backwards as he thought she was going to attack him. She sunk her blade to the nearby approaching Walker, she pushed the head with the pointed blade tip.

Merida stood beside them, she pulled her bow ready to attack. "We got more incoming!" She warned.

Beyond them was more Walker's approaching, not as many as the last one but they were trapped between the gap and the Walkers. They finally came to the point of no hesitation, the plan was a go and they can't afford any mistakes.

"Help! This is the last one!" Hiccup cried, with his hand pushing the back of the last car. Astrid and Merida went beside him and pushed, they threw it into the gap like the others. With a loud splash the last car was gone, they turned and look back at the school bus, but the Walkers are already surrounding it.

"Cover me." Hiccup said to Merida, she and Astrid exchanged looks.

"HICCUP WAIT!" Astrid cried, but Hiccup had already running towards the herd. He swung his hatchet to the nearest Walker, he missed and hit its lower jaw. The Walker began to make a lurching sound as his mouth was literally hanging, Hiccup strike again, refusing to miss.

Another one grabbed his left arm, Hiccup tried to shake it off but the Walker kept holding on. Until an arrow went through its head and made it permanently dead, Hiccup then saw Merida sprinting towards clutching her bow.

"You stay back, I'll go and…" Merida said but Hiccup cut her.

"No, you need to stay with Astrid. You have a long range weapon, just try and shoot the furthest you've ever tried." Hiccup replied strictly before he began to run towards the school bus. "Just do it!" He yelled back.

Merida hesitated to argue, but she did what he said. Astrid went beside her, face full with fear. "He's going to do it, isn't he?" She asked rhetorically.

"You take the nearest one, I'll get the others." Merida ordered, Astrid stared at Hiccup in the distant. She tried to tell herself he was going to be okay, but somehow a little convincing was not good enough.

Astrid took no time to rethink the plan, she immediately went rampaging towards any Walker closest to her. Her breathing faltered, she almost lost her balance, but then she kept on charging like nothing happened.

Hiccup, managed to dodge all the Walkers that had tried to grab him and jumped into the bus. One Walker had succeeded to grab his shirt, he held one of the seats tightly and preventing to let go. Other Walkers heard his cry of agony, they too began reaching for him. Hiccup desperately tried to pull himself up, he felt a searing pain on his ankle when he saw a Walker was chewing on his left leg.

He saw the door handle, he leaped forward resulting in one of his sleeve getting ripped. Hiccup slammed the bus door, he pushed his body against it as several Walkers began banging on it desperately. He withdrew his hatchet from his back pocket, and put it between the two handle.

Hiccup stepped back from the door, he saw silhouettes of Walkers on the other side of the dirty glass door. He heard a yell from the outside, Hiccup hurried to the front. There was no time to think about the bite, he must hurry to the driver's seat.

Around him he saw dead rotting bodies of children, five of them with contents of their heads blown away. He sprinted out of the scene to the driver's seat, but the seat was taken by another dead body with flies flying above his half blown face. Beside him stood a pump shotgun, shells scattered all over the floor. Hiccup held his mouth trying to prevent a vomit, the unwanted fear that he has locked up for months were beginning to come back.

Hiccup threw the driver aside, he coughed with disgust afterwards. He looked outside, Astrid and Merida stood side by side. Merida seemed to be running out of arrows and saved one to stab a Walker's head, Astrid stood her ground and picking up the ones that are near her. They were walking back step by step, as more Walker's drawing in.

Hiccup had to hurry before the Walkers pushed them closer to the gap, he saw the key to the bus was still there. He started the engine multiple times, but it died out on each try. Most of the Walkers were distracted by the noise, they began to surround the bus.

The engine fired, the pistons began to roar, Hiccup readied himself for his third or second drive. He sped to the gap, driving over any Walker that was in his way. Hiccup saw that he had drove passed Merida and Astrid, and as he did he took a leap into the gap. The head of the bus went in first, Hiccup prayed and prayed inside his head. The head of the bus hit the other side of the bridge, making the momentum to push Hiccup forward. The length of the bus fits perfectly and got stuck between the bridge gap.

Merida and Astrid saw horror in each other's faces, the bus had done its job but the other side of the bridge was cracking and breaking.

"RUN!" Merida yanked Astrid's arm, they jumped on the top side of the bus which acted like a bridge on the gap. Their heavy footsteps made the bus to descend a few inches, the Walkers behind them were trying to get up as well.

When they safely reached the other side, Astrid screamed as she realized that a certain boy was not with them. "HICCUP!"

The bridge was breaking, Hiccup was banging his hands inside the driver seat screaming for help. Astrid began to panic "Quick! Help me break the glass!" Astrid tried breaking it with the handle of her knife, which resulted in cracks.

Merida scraped a piece of asphalt off the ground and began pounding it to the window, the ground began to crack and the bus was sliding of the edge. Merida pounds even harder, Astrid was in panic she had bleed her palm.

"I'll get you out! I'll get you out, Hiccup!" Astrid screamed to herself.

Hiccup was yelling stand back in a muted voice from the other side of the windshield, he was holding a shotgun and he punched the window with the stock. The glass shattered everywhere, Merida and Astrid both held each of Hiccup's arm. They pulled him out just in time before the bridge edge had broken down, and the bus fell in to the lake. Several Walkers on the other side fell in too, but they kept walking forward making more and more to fall down.

Hiccup, Astrid, and Merida was all sitting in the ground. Bruises all over them, Hiccup who were holding a shotgun in his arm was breathing heavily.

"Can you get up?" Astrid said while sitting crouching next to his shoulder, almost crying with worry.

Hiccup rolled to his stomach, and tried to stand up again. But something was hurting his ankle, "My ankle's twisted, pretty bad." He said softly with obvious pain.

Astrid took his left arm and carried him so he could walk, Merida did the same with his right arm. But Hiccup suddenly fallen to the ground again, he shivered and sweated.

"Hiccup?! HICCUP!?" Astrid cried, tears began to drop from her eye. "Merida, help me carry him. M… Merida?" Astrid's gaze was transfixed upon Merida's non response.

Merida's eyes was fixed upon Hiccup's ankle, "He's bit…" She said in horror.

Astrid looked confused on her lighting-struck face. "W… What? I don't understand, Merida…"

Merida had lost her grip, she swooped down on his leg and rolled up his jeans. "LOOK! He's bit Astrid! He's going to die!" She snapped, pointing down at the bite mark. Merida herself had made the hardest decision in her life, accepting Hiccup to die.

Astrid shook her head in grief. "No. No! It couldn't be! It's just… It's just… He can't be!" She looked at Merida for signs of a joke, but received none.

Merida said nothing, she looked at Astrid with a lot of remorse. Then she turned away, refusing to look at her.

* * *

 ** _Cliffhanger!_**


	7. The City

Astrid was now in hell, nothing she had ever experienced had been this painful. The two voices inside her head was in a never ending battle.

 _I won't let him turn!_

He is going to die!

 _I could cut of his leg._

That would only hurt him more!

 _But I can't let him turn!_

You have no choice!

And with that she was out of her head, into the real world. Facing down on Hiccup, she had been crying so much and she hadn't noticed. She was going to lean on his mouth, hoping for a kiss. But as she stopped just before they touched their noses, she felt a warm hand on her cheek.

"Don't kiss…" Hiccup smiled in a hoarse voice. "Just leave me…" He said sadly.

And with that, Astrid had snapped. There is no way she would let him turn, no matter what.

"Astrid, what're you…" Merida croaked.

Astrid's eyes began to blank, Hiccup's hatchet she had took from his back pocket had been lifted high. She wasn't thinking anything else than: _Don't let Hiccup turn. Don't let Hiccup turn._

She swung the hatchet down fast enough to go through the flesh and bone, her head was now ringing in weird noises. Screams, and gasps. She looked down, Hiccup's left feet had been successfully amputated. The blood isn't stopping.

Merida held her hands near her mouth, thunder-struck. Astrid was breathing very fast, her heart felt like it was going to give in.

"Merida give me your bandana!" Astrid snapped, Merida however was too shocked.

Astrid leaped to her and took the bandana herself from Merida's pocket, she turned back to Hiccup who had turned unconscious. But he was heard to give a few wails and moans of pain, this only triggered Astrid more.

"HICCUP!" Astrid cried, hurried herself as she bandaged his amputated leg and cleaned it with the water left on her bottle in her backpack. "Don't die, please don't die." She pleaded, over and over. Chanting the same words on her mouth and in her head, at the same time.

The wound was covered and cleaned, Astrid looked back to Merida. The redhead couldn't say anything, she was too frozen in fear. She threw the bucket aside, carefully not to step on Hiccup's small blood puddle as she yanked his arm to stand up.

"Help me carry him." Astrid ordered, she lift unconscious Hiccup by the arm. "NOW!"

Merida had no other choice, she too wished Astrid's decision had worked. She hurried to carry Hiccup on his other arm, they slowly carried the wounded Hiccup across the bridge. They carried him carefully so he wouldn't fall again, Hiccup's arm was sliding off from time to time as they pushed forward.

"Almost there, Hiccup." Astrid said, breathing heavily in and out of her mouth.

"Stop…" Said a female voice.

Astrid and Merida both looked up to see who it is, they held Hiccup tightly for his protection. On the distance, stood a girl who pointed a 67 GP machine gun at them. The wind blows her abnormally long bright blond hair, her tank top and skinny jeans reveals her feminine curves.

When the sunset was right behind her, it was hard to tell her face from the shadow. Astrid and Merida was stuck in place, warily looking at the mysterious girl,

"Please help us! We have an injured and…" Astrid said as she walked a few steps forward, but right in front of her a bullet missed her leg just two inches.

"I said stop." The girl said sharply, raising her weapon even more.

Merida was boiling with rage, "We have an injured you dipshit!" She shouted in anger.

The girl said nothing, machine gun still pointing at them. Astrid hesitated to make a move, was this girl the one from the helicopter? Or was Hiccup actually right?

"Merida, you have any arrows left?" Astrid whispered towards the Scottish.

"I got spares in my backpack." Merida replied quietly. "Are we going to fight her?"

"Not yet." Astrid glared at the blonde girl, she noticed something else in the buildings around her. After a few seconds of looking around, she could see many faceless people, she couldn't tell if it was men and women who were aiming her from beyond the windows. The only thing she is sure of is that they're eyes are in the scope of a firearm, fingers in the trigger ready to shoot.

"I see…" Astrid said shortly to the girl. "You have snipers surrounding us, how many?" She asked calmly.

"18." The girl replied, her face began to appear as she took a step forward. "And me. Now, what do you want?"

"Help us… We saw that helicopter, we need help!" Astrid gulped.

Two more people appeared behind her, they were saying something to the girl. She nodded and the two men approached Astrid and Merida, one man points an M16 at them while the other one who had an eyepatch circled around them. Both of them had short orange hair, and a muscular body than instantly warns anyone that they were not someone to mess with.

Astrid kept cautious, then both the men turned to the girl. "They're clear!" Cried the man, his voice was deeper and more intimidating than Astrid thought.

The girl lowered her gun, she too approached them. The girl made a hand signal to all the snipers, they all disappeared from the windows.

The girl's face was round, and was pretty young compared to the two men. She held out a hand so Merida and Astrid could shake it. "Hi, my name's Rapunzel. Don't ask me why I have that name, my mom likes children books." She waited for someone to shake her hand, but then she realized. "Oh, right, sorry. Stabbingtons!"

She commanded her two men to carry Hiccup, but Astrid denied. "Woah! Woah! Woah! You can't just take him!"

"I can assure you he will be okay, we will take you to the camp where the boy will be fixed up. Maybe a peg-leg if you ask me." The girl assured her, Astrid had no choice she would not start a conflict with the person who can command anyone to kill anytime. The two men carried Hiccup by the arm, and walked away.

Astrid could only scowl at the mention of a peg-leg, surely this innocent looking girl couldn't have talked about that so casually.

"Wait, camp?" Merida asked, almost curiously. "How many people are there?"

Rapunzel scratched the back of her head. "I dunno, last time I checked it was nearly two hundred."

Merida stared in bewilderment, but Astrid went ahead of her. "I want to talk to the leader." She stated calmly.

Rapunzel showed a little sign of surprise, but her face turned back to a cold personality. "I can't. Not yet, I still don't know who you are." The blonde girl said sharply.

"Understandable." Merida said softly, but she caught a murdering glimpse in Astrid's eyes.

"What about the helicopter?" Astrid asked.

"Oh! You noticed? Yeah, we just got to power that thing last week. We used that to go from places to places, we just had gone to one city today to pick up supplies. Come, I'll show you." Rapunzel smiled and gestured her hand to follow.

Astrid was somewhat surprised by Rapunzel, she thought her as dangerous for a second but now she was like a very happy little kid. Seeing Rapunzel skipped all through the way, was very awkward for Astrid and Merida.

"So… Uh, Rapunzel?" Merida asked awkwardly.

"Hmm?" Rapunzel replied.

"How does the helicopter work again?"

"I actually don't know, I've never been to one before. Can't wait though!" She giggled.

Merida nodded curtly and went to Astrid. "Can you believe her? And I thought _she_ was the leader!.. Astrid?"

Astrid gotten silent, she was looking at her feet. Merida shook her briefly, "Yo, ye okay? You zoned out there for a second." Merida frowned.

Her eyes snapped back to reality. "What? Oh, yeah, I did. I was just thinking about Hiccup, if I did the right thing or not." She said with concern in her voice.

"For a second there I thought you were a psychopath," Merida said light-heartedly, she put a firm grip on Astrid's shoulder. "But in this world you could only trust your guts, Hiccup survived because of you Astrid! Even I couldn't do shit about it."

"Right, thanks Mer." Astrid smiled back.

"Ha, ha… Please don't call me Mer…." Merida deadpanned.

"We're here!" Rapunzel called to them, they arrived at the center of the town. Surrounded by apartments with several window light dimly, meaning that there are inhabitants living there. But what distracts them the most was the people, they seemed to be partying near a giant bonfire in the center. The only light source of everywhere was only that, Astrid and Merida's jaw dropped.

Rapunzel smirked at their reactions. "Welcome to Corona."


	8. The Highschool

Hiccup was staring into blackness, he felt his body was drifting in still waters. He was breathing but very slowly, careful not to suck some of the water. He was blank in his mind, he did not know what to think about. He remembered being bitten, but that was it. Was he dead? Is death peaceful as he imagined now?

The scene dissolved, he can feel a hard object under his seat. His eyes was still shut beneath his arms, but something very loud rang on his ear. It was very familiar, it was as if the twelfth grade school bell had rang again.

He raised his head up, eyes still weary. There were people around him, old friends. He was back to school again, Hiccup was confused. A tingly sensation was felt in a brief moment, his body shook uncontrollably for one second from the sudden feeling.

He saw people settling around him as if there was no worry in their faces. He rubbed his sandy eyes as he stretched himself up on his seat, a snicker brought him back to reality but he didn't bother to look for the source. It was just a dream, all of that was a dream?

Hiccup heard a loud tap from the front of the room, he saw the teacher, Gobber, had tapped his hand on the whiteboard. The bulky man looked sharply at him, his mustard yellow mustache moved as he scoffed.

"First day o' school an' ye already slept in class, Henry?" Gobber said, Hiccup felt a rising embarrassment.

Hiccup opened his mouth going for a reply, but his mind was still running elsewhere.

"Probably dreaming about Astrid, again." A small voice said, but then everyone broke into laughter.

Hiccup frowned as he recognized that familiar voice. "Gee, thanks for being loyal, Camille." Hiccup hissed to the seat next to him, which was occupied by a short blonde girl with the most unkempt hair he had ever seen. She was also Hiccup's longest known 'friend'.

"Daytime lantern." Someone muttered, making the whole class laugh again.

Hiccup shot Camille a look.

Camille shrugged, and then their attention was caught by another student approaching them. A tall muscular boy wearing a black leather jacket was walking up to Camille with a wide grin, "Sup, Camicazi. You're looking good today." The boy was known throughout school with his infamous nickname 'Snoutlout', his nickname was given to him to same time his band was created.

Camille snorted. "Oh, so I only look good today?" She teased, making Hiccup cringe in response.

"I am going throw a party at my house tonight, care to come to pay a visit again?" Snoutlout bragged and flirted at the same time.

Hiccup couldn't help but to grumble and rested his chin on the palm of his hand, he didn't bother to listen to their conversation. His heart became filled with envy.

"Hey Henry," Camille suddenly said. "Do you want to join with us?"

"Oh, he's not invited. _Hiccup_ would rather stayed in his home, right _Hiccup_?" Snoutlout said, almost too quickly. Snoutlout was glaring at him, signaling a warning.

Hiccup couldn't tell them how much he would like to join them, but when it comes to Snoutlout he just couldn't help but to disagree with everything that involves him.

"Aight, aight. Sit doon, why doncha?" Gobber spoke to the class, and with that

"You lot had been back this year, dincha?" Gobber said, he was a hunchbacked man who had a very funny accent. "But choo' should've known that, today's semester will be harder than last year. Considering all the tests ye'd be goin' to facing tests and extracurriculars. An' yes, all of ye are involved."

Everyone mumbled a bit, Hiccup was looking straight pass Gobber. Zoning out as he did.

* * *

Hiccup was cleaning his locker, he had received two letters with hearts stamped in front of them. When he suspected that it was too good to be true, he was right. Hiccup frowned as he realized that he had received a troll letter, and the other one was filled with something big moving around inside it.

Hiccup did not bother to open the last one, but sooner or later he had to get rid of it.

"Hey, Hiccup." Camille called, overactive as always. "What cho' doin'?" She said with the most un-Camille-ish voice.

Hiccup couldn't help but to half smile. "Hey, Cami."

Camille's eyes trailed down to Hiccup's hand, which was holding a pinkish letter. "Is that a love letter?" Camille's eyes widened in an instant.

Hiccup considered bragging, but ultimately gave the idea up. "Nope, just another stupid troll."

Camille nodded in understanding. "So, are you coming or what?"

"Coming to where?" Hiccup asked.

"To Snout's party."

Hiccup's face fell. "No, I-I don't think I will."

Camille frowned at his answer. "Why not?"

"Because!" Hiccup began. "It's Snoutlout!"

"He's not that bad once you get to know him," Camille shrugged. "I mean, I know you're good with a guitar, maybe you can join his band or somethin'"

"The last thing I wanted to do was joining him in anything." Hiccup said bitterly.

"Oh." Camille replied, but her face beamed a second later, an indicator of something not good. "Oh! You wanted to spend time with Astrid, don't you?"

"No!" Hiccup said, irritated. "Why do you always say that?!"

Camille piped up, ignoring his words. "It's because you know she denied Snout's invitation, isn't it? Going in for the kill, are you Hiccup? What? You want to try your typical-"

"CAMILLE!" Hiccup shouted, making a few people who walk passed him to stare in concern. "Just drop it! Okay?! Why are you doing this? You know too well that I don't want anything to do with Snoutlout, or bands, or Astrid in that matter! How many times have I told you this?!"

Hiccup's outburst came as a surprise to the shorter blonde. "I only wanted to help!" Camille pouted, but a saddened look on her face was not unfamiliar.

"I don't want nor need your help!" Hiccup shouted again, throwing his letter to the floor in anger. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Camille opened his mouth to reply, but her lips were trembling in fear. But before she could say anything, her feet was already dragging her away from the scene. Her book held tightly to her chest, she hung her head in shame as she raced out of the hallway.

Little did Hiccup know that everyone in the school had heard, nobody said anything though, Hiccup's outburst was one thing but throwing it at Camille Bog? This was something everyone would talk about for weeks to come, that if Camille and Hiccup decided to be friends again. But the chances was very ultimately low, much to everyone's regret.

It wasn't the fact that Hiccup snapped, everybody knew that was going to happen someday. But Camille was Hiccup's best friend, everyone was very shocked when he pushed the only girl best friend he has away.

The bell rang. And everyone was exchanging looks before scattering to each of their classrooms. Hiccup was left looking at the ground, he hung his head as he locked his locker shut.

"Odin!" Hiccup yelped in surprise as giant black spider crawled out of the letter on the floor, and it disappeared out of sight in an instant.

* * *

"Hey!" Astrid yelled quietly, she snapped her fingers right in front of his face.

"What?" Hiccup stuttered, looking up from his book.

"I just asked you a question." She replied disappointingly.

"Oh, sorry. I kind of zoned out, what were you asking?" Hiccup gave an apologetic smile.

Astrid had her face redden "Nevermind…"

Hiccup felt a rising guilt in his stomach, he was going to say sorry again until he noticed something. The library he had often visited felt a little off, there was no sudden singing, there was no feminine laughter, and no stack of books piled up into a castle on any tables.

Hiccup looked around him, the only ones who were there was him and Astrid. The other blonde girl was coincidentally there to study, she could've picked another empty table but surprisingly decided to sit across him at his table.

But now that his long known crush was sitting in front of him, he doesn't have the urge to peek up and glance at her from time to time anymore.

"Hey…" Astrid suddenly said.

Hiccup glanced up, humming in response.

"What does this mean?" Astrid puts the math book she was reading on the table, her finger pointed towards one particular question which involved with congruents and pythagoreans.

Hiccup sighed, his swiveled the math book so he could read it. And as he understood the problem, he began to teach Astrid about it.

* * *

He felt another gush of air in the football field, he was sitting in one of the bleachers. Alone with nobody else beside him, or even any footballers playing. Well, apart from Astrid who was running laps for the past thirty minutes.

He didn't remember any of this, he didn't even remember why he was here. Until a particular noise came behind him, a group laughing very loudly who were disturbing Hiccup's peaceful moment.

A few moments had passed, from the arriving of the football team, to a few group of people who actually went down to Hiccup and surprisingly asked him what's wrong. As much as he liked company, he didn't feel like talking at the moment, so he politely said that he would make up with Camille. Each and every time, all of them gave a nod before leaving.

Astrid came out of the showers with her duffel bag, frowning at herself as she realized that her strength had been decreasing little by little. Her condition was rising up very slowly, but she could feel it every time she exercised.

Astrid looked around the bleachers, she noticed a certain boy who was known to zone out at unexpected times. She approached him without thinking further.

"What are you doing here?" Astrid said right after Hiccup had noticed her.

Hiccup shrugged in response. "Just thinking, I guess."

"You think a lot." Astrid commented.

"Oh? I-is that bad?" Hiccup stuttered.

Astrid thought for a moment. "No, not really." Astrid said, she walked down towards him and sat beside the boy.

Silence was between them, Hiccup was trying not to take glances at Astrid. Astrid, who is tidying the contents of her duffel bag, was oblivious of this.

She then decided to break the silence. "I think you should stop worrying thinks for a few times, you know, have fun?" Astrid mentally asked herself why she had asked him that.

"Well, my kinds of fun is basically different than most people." Hiccup tried to joke.

"Oh? Was it the zoning or the thinking?" Astrid laughed along with Hiccup.

"It's mostly the zoning, actually.

"Why is that?"

"I can feel the universe when I do." Hiccup chuckled, Astrid laughed again.

Hiccup couldn't help but to smile goofily, it was the first time that he had been this close with Astrid. Their conversations gotten more personal and personal each time, earning each other's trusts in the process.

"So… How are you and that Bog girl." Astrid had finally flicked the switch, she awaited an outburst but none came.

Instead, Hiccup gave her a moment of silence as he thought of an answer. "We're not on good terms lately, it's mostly my fault anyway. I think I'll go apologize to her at Snoutlout's party, what do you think?"

Astrid could only nod. "Yeah, that sounds about right…" Astrid then hung her head. "I'm very sorry, actually…"

"Why?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I know that she had been teasing you about… Well, me." Astrid said, blushing as she did. "And I could've done something about it, if I've known that it would ruin your friendship I would've talked to her about it…"

"It's not your fault, Astrid." Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck. "I knew she was trying to help me from the start, I guess I didn't appreciate it, if I could've calmed down a bit…"

"She was trying to help you?" Astrid asked him, looking straight at him. "Help you be with me?"

Hiccup looked away quickly, his face flushed and reddening. "… Yeah…"

Astrid nodded in understanding. "Well, I guess it's safe to say that she succeeded."

Hiccup turned his head to look at her, but before he could say 'what' he felt a warmth as Astrid's lips made a brief contact with his.

* * *

There were explosions, honking, and screaming all around him. He was in the middle of the streets with Astrid by his side, and his classmates running out of the school. The evacuations were full, the news was filled with chaos, and gunfire from the militaries as they shot at mob of people, everyone around him are going to die.

Many had fallen face first after a bullet went through their flesh, it wasn't salvation but it was extermination. Berk had been placed under martial law, to kill as many people as possible so the mysterious disease won't spread, ensuring the safety of mankind. Hiccup's leg ran automatically he lead Astrid towards alleys and streets, dodging tear gasses and bullets as they did. They took a few detours and quickly got out of the streets until he found a particular convenience store and pushed the glass door open so he could get in.

Camille was all by herself, where was she? Did she get out of the streets quickly?

Hiccup felt a rising guilt inside his chest, he was so selfish to leave her behind. What the hell was he thinking? He needed his best friend's help to get through this situation. Cami knows best, she always have. What had him thinking that avoiding her was a good idea? That she would just come back around again? Knowing Camicazi, she would be worried sick about him. But would she? He had been pushing her away for the last few weeks.

A sob was heard from Astrid, he turned around to face her automatically.

Her eyes began bulging as she went to Hiccup and hug him tightly, she was crying on his chest as Hiccup hugged back.

The war didn't stop, but if they're going to die, they're going to die together.

And the worst thing about it that he had not had the chance to tell Cami that, she was right all along.

* * *

Hiccup's eyes was now opened wide, there was blinding light on top of him. He was breathing very hard, gasping for air. He stood up too quickly, he wore no clothes except his jeans and underwear under a thick blanket. He looked around, it seems that he was in some kind of a large tent full of medication equipment. The bed he was sitting on was a folding camping bed, he was covered in sweat under and there were no source of wind in the room.

An unfamiliar kind of confusion surged over him, what the hell was going on?

Something felt weird below his stomach, he opened his blanket to see the numbing sensation. He looked at the place where he was bitten with shocked, he quickly threw his blanket away.

A peg-leg. A fucking peg-leg. What had happened? He was bit, and that was all he could remember before blacking out. Where was Merida and Astrid? Did they brought him there?

His right leg had touched the ground, his left peg-leg touched the ground with a click. He shook his head, still in shock. But then he tried to get up, he adjusted himself to standing then he prepared himself for walking. The peg-leg was wooden with a piece of metal that he guessed was to make his walking easier.

He fell to the cold ground, his leg fell with a clunk. A feeling of hopelessness filled his inside, he could not get up again. Hiccup heard footsteps from outside the tent, a man was standing over him.

"Dammit, you're not supposed to walk yet." He said in worry, he had helped carrying Hiccup back to the bed. "How's the peg-leg? The woodcarver carved it herself."

"Where am I? Who are you? Where are my friends?" Hiccup demanded quickly, the man seemed to be carrying a sniper rifle strapped around his shoulder. The last thing that he wanted was to insult an armed stranger, but nonetheless he need answer quickly.

"Easy! Easy! There's no need to shout, the name's Eugene. You're in Corona." Eugene said calmingly, he had a face of a very young man. "I was supposed to look out for you. Your two friends are safe, they've been given complimentary room at one of our apartments."

"Wait, Corona? This is where the helicopter went?" Hiccup asked, his mind clicked.

"You noticed?" Eugene said in disappointment. "I told them having it in the air was a bad thing."

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked again.

"Having a giant loud helicopter in the air is a very bad thing, just two days ago we had a giant mob of Biters following the damn thing. The gap successfully draw them into the water and they aren't actually graceful swimmers." Eugene said assuring him.

"What about my friends?" Hiccup said, he kept thinking of Astrid.

"They're fine, they're with the leader. Man, when I saw you guys through the scope. You must be one badass little dude, driving that bus and all." Eugene smiled, as if he was imagining it over and over again. "And how that red-hair went all Robin Hood on a massive pile of Biters, and that blonde chick cutting off your leg. Man, that was sick."

"She did, WHAT?!" Hiccup yelled.

"Woah, calm down there. She saved your life, that girl." Eugene puts his hands up to calm him down.

"What?"

"You we're bit, and at first I didn't saw that. But she saved you, man."

"I know it's just… Argh!" Hiccup fell to his back, he had lost a leg. He didn't know whether to thank Astrid or to yell at her.

"You can still walk, the peg-leg is only on your lower leg." Eugene said.

"And that's supposed to be a good thing?" Hiccup muttered, he couldn't take his eyes off the wooden object.

"It's better than turning into one of those things." Eugene concluded.

Hiccup stood up, and tried to walk up limping. But Eugene stopped him. "You're not going anywhere, bub." He held out an arm in front of him, "Look, you should stay here. I get it that you want to meet your girlfriends but let me finish." Eugene let out a hand to stop him from arguing. "I need to tell the Leader, that you have woke up."

"The Leader?" Hiccup repeated, sitting back down at the folding bed.

"She runs things around here."

"I'll speak to her myself."

"No. You're supposed stay here, I can't let you do something stupid again." Eugene said as he walked towards the opening.

Hiccup stuttered. "I-I can't, I can't stay here! I need to leave!"

"Direct orders, I'll go back here and tell you the next one. You're only held up because we suspected that the virus is still inside you, if you could prove that wrong, you're welcomed to our city.

Hiccup scratched his head in frustration, his peg-leg clunking as he tapped in on the ground stressfully.

* * *

 ** _This is by far, the most rewritten chapter ever. You might notice the tweaks and changes, I'm sorry for that. But I think the last cameo was less necessary than this one._**

 ** _R &R_**

 ** _Up &Up_**


	9. The Daughter

**_Hello world, it's your boy._**

 ** _For those who had re-read the whole fanfic._**

 ** _THX_**

* * *

Merida and Astrid were staying in the same apartment room, they both haven't felt a comfortable bed since they had lost their tent. The smell of old dusts are inevitable as both the bedroom and the living room are filled with them, the dim sunlight lit the whole bedroom from through the curtains.

Astrid had already been awake for a couple of hours, her restless soul made her body weak, and she despised that. There was no point in surviving if you'd just give up in the end, at least, that what Hiccup said. But every time, every day, she never once thought about not giving up.

What did she do to deserve this? Why can't she just move on like all those years before she met Hiccup?

She thought she was going mad over him, every hour didn't pass without thinking about him. She rolled to her side, cheek rested in the cold part of the pillow. Her hand slipped beneath her pillow, the king sized bed wasn't comfortably satisfying.

Astrid sat up on the edge of the king sized bed, she stood up and walked out of the room.

Merida moved uncomfortably on her share of the bed, she her slumber was interrupted as she heard a sound. It was her turn to be awake, her bushy red hair was even messier as Merida lifted her head from the pillow. She was in her sweaty tanktop, her pants had a few dirt marks here and there. Merida noticed Astrid's absent, sh threw away her blanket and walked out of the room as well.

Merida arrived in the living room, which was lit dimly by sunlight. When she saw Astrid, she was sitting on an armchair, she didn't seem to notice Merida's presence.

Astrid, meanwhile, was trailing her thumb on top of a beer bottle they had found on the way here. The sealing cap was already opened, but the warm contents was still full. Astrid hung her head, bending down to smell the vapors of the beer underneath her. She jerked her head back and sighed to herself, closing her eyes in hope of calmness.

Merida walked around the armchair, earning Astrid's attention. Then she sat down on the sofa where she tapped her foot on the dusty carpet in force of habit, they both did not say a single word even when they are both in the single room.

Merida glanced up at Astrid, who did not bother to look at her. "Can I have some?" Merida said to her, throat still hot after a cold night.

Astrid looked down at the beer bottle, "Here." She handed out the bottle for Merida to grab.

Merida brought the tip to her mouth, she took a few swig before letting out an air of relief. She saw their backpacks sitting on the kitchen table, with her compound bow next to it. She was lucky that the community decided for them to keep their weapons, or else she would be defenseless.

"Ye fine? No night terrors, or something like tha'?" Merida said to Astrid.

Astrid shook her head, not looking at Merida.

Merida, even though she was hard on inside, still can feel the sadness in Astrid. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?" Astrid said.

"Do you have asthma or something? I've been noticing that since we've met." Merida said, unsure of her decision to ask.

Astrid frowned at the thought, she didn't want to think of asthma right now. "Something like that…"

Merida nodded in understanding, she twiddled with her thumb while waiting for another moment to say her thoughts. "If you need anything, I can fetch you some." Merida said.

That got Astrid's attention, "Where would you find anything these days?"

Merida shrugged with a hint of sadness. "I-I'll try."

"Why are you even trying?"

Merida glanced up, unsure of what to response. "What do you mean?"

Astrid sighed, "Do you actually care about us?"

"I- well, I… O-of course I do!" Merida said, stuttering.

"Do you actually care if one of us dies?" Astrid asked again, now looking at Merida straight in the eye.

"I-" Merida stopped after that first word, she had always been a cold stone all her life, but even she could feel the change in herself. She had admitted that she cared, why stop now, it's the truth isn't it?

"I do, actually. I owe you guys a lot, and I appreciate you keeping me company. Ah know that I have been a jerk sometimes, but, old habits die hard, I guess… The thing is, I care about Hiccup enough to know that I daen't want him to die!" Merida said, putting a hand to her heart.

Astrid looked at Merida, then she looked at the floor. "I'm glad, thanks for that. I don't know if what I did back there helped him at all, he could never walk again. A-and I don't know if I had cut off his leg quick enough, what if the infection was still in him? What if he's slowly dying, Mer?" Astrid's eyes were holding back its tears, Merida was forced to watch in hurt.

"Hiccup's pretty tough for a young lad, he's been through everything just to keep ye safe. Ah known that, he cares about you a lot. And I don't think he will let himself die too quickly." Merida gave her a warming smile.

Astrid wiped her eyes, relieved that she did not broke down after. Then she reached to her back pocket, and took out a diamond engraved necklace. She did not gave a comment about the necklace, she only stared at the little expensive item.

Merida could only guess that it was from Hiccup himself, and she was actually surprised that he had managed to buy that necklace.

Their silence were interrupted by a sudden knock on the door, it was brief before it stopped. Merida and Astrid exchanged looks, before the knocking continued.

"I'll get it." Astrid said to Merida, she stood up from her armchair and walked towards the door. Once she peeked through the peephole she saw a familiar blonde girl, she sighed frustratingly.

"Who is it?" Merida asked.

"It's Rapunzel." Astrid said slowly, she unlocked the door and Rapunzel came to view with two of her guards, Stabbingtons.

Merida had a look of slight disgust at the look of her, Astrid did not bother to guess why.

"Hello." Rapunzel greeted nonchalantly. "I'm here to escort you to the Leader.

"Zip it." Astrid snapped, making Rapunzel's head cocked back. "I want to know what you have done with Hiccup!"

Rapunzel looked surprised. "I heard that he has been better, he had been given a peg-leg for his foor.

Merida's eyes had enlarged. "What?! When?"

"Last night! My *ahem* friend told me." She said suspiciously.

"I need to see him!" Astrid jumped to her.

"Woah, wait. You can't see him now." Rapunzel said with her blank look faded.

Merida stood up from the sofa. "Why can't we?"

"Look, it's just… We knew he was bitten, and you chop off his leg and all but we need to make sure. He had been moved to the infirmary at the nearby mall, just two more days of his quarantined." Rapunzel added, but it just raised Astrid to yell at her.

"He is LOCKED UP?!" Astrid's voice rang around the room "I'M GETTING HIM OUT MYSELF!"

"It's _quarantine_." Rapunzel repeated. "It's for safety measures, better this than killing him on the spot!" Rapunzel had raised her voice.

"Yeah?! And who suggested that?" Merida joined in.

"The Leader did, but fortunately she changed her mind."

Astrid went silent for a few second. "That's it, I'm talking to the leader!" She marched out of the way passing Rapunzel, but then Stabbingtons blocked her path and pointed their weapons at her.

Astrid took a few steps back instinctively.

"Sorry, this is safety measures too…" Rapunzel said from over her shoulder.

Astrid looked back at her, she spat a disgusted look at her. Rapunzel stepped back as if Astrid was approaching her with an axe. "You're going to see the leader, now if you must. But all I can tell you about your friend Hiccup is that he is _quarantined_ , it is scientifically different from locked up." She added.

"The Leader can be more violent sometimes, it should be always kill on spot for the bitten. Please understand, it was I who rejected the execution and got myself a yelling! Now, please, if you'd cooperate then maybe we could help each other out." Rapunzel said, she then pulled Astrid so she and Merida could have a private talk away from the Stabbington brothers. "Look, I can promise you this." Rapunzel said quietly, "I will take you tonight to Hiccup, at 10 pm. You can only visit, but nothing else…"

She broke away, so she could go back to the Stabbingtons. Astrid had requested a private chat with Merida, and was granted by Rapunzel.

Merida poked Astrid from the back. "You're going to believe her?"

Astrid looked at her quickly and looked away. "If she's lying we kill everyone, you got that?"

Merida had a concerned look about her. "There must be another way, maybe we break him out or something." She said softly.

"The place is too crowded, we can't expect that no one will see us." Astrid muttered darkly.

"I'll think about that later, the Leader have something in store for ye." Merida threw her head back at Rapunzel.

"Alright. Let's see what the Leader have for me." Then she walked away from Merida, who had crossed her arms in worry. Astrid went with Rapunzel from the room.

Meanwhile at Corona Plaza, an abandoned mall a few yards away from the center of town. It wasn't a really large mall, but plenty of spaces for storage and food stock. Everything there was dusty and dim, and something smelled like it had died there not too long ago.

At the infirmary, Hiccup was sitting alone in a dark room with only one window which the morning sun had shone from behind the cracked glass. He was leaning on a dark wall, he rested his head on his ankles. He was not sleeping, but awake with hunger. The inside of the infirmary had been mostly taken out, leaving only heavy things like a counter and shelves.

Someone is approaching from the other side of metal folding door, he peeked from the holes in the gap. Eugene came to bring him breakfast through the small door.

"Drink the chocolate milk." Eugene smiled. "You're lucky, because it's the last one we have."

"How long should I stay here?" Hiccup demanded furiously.

"Just one more day, pal." Eugene assured.

Hiccup grunted, he took the milk first. Leaving the lump of cheese on the tray, he looked to the sky through the window.

"How are you feeling?" Eugene suddenly asked.

"Not better…"

"How is the peg-leg doing?"

Hiccup took a glance at his left leg, rubbing it purposeless against the ceramic floor. "Could be worst, I guess."

"So yeah, how did you manage to land yourself with two girls, buddy?" Eugene smiled from the other side.

Hiccup glanced up from his breakfast. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't know… Maybe a certain man, a certain _lucky_ man, who had been traveling with two equally beautiful young women for some time. Maybe?" Eugene said sarcastically.

Hiccup could only chuckle, hearing the word lucky rang in his mind. It was obvious that Eugene was trying to get his mood up, which was working for all he knew.

"I guess I am pretty lucky." Hiccup replied.

"Don't you get snarky on me!" Eugene said with a laugh. "What? Did you also get yourself a double action?"

Hiccup smirked. "You could say that." He began chewing his breakfast with a sly grin.

"I don't believe you." Eugene snorted, leaning against the metal folding door. "Seriously, I don't believe you."

"You better get used to it, because I'm going to be here a while." Hiccup teased, he could not help himself.

"Haha! Get a load of this guy, folks!" Eugene shook his head in disbelief.

* * *

 ** _What did you think of this, huh?_**

 ** _Review your opinion on the comment section!_**


	10. The Leader

Astrid's footsteps was muffled through the carpeted hallway, in front of her was Rapunzel and her two minions not taking a single glance. The hallway was damp from the boarded up windows and the broken air ventilation since after the breakout, dirt and dust in a form of footsteps decorated the entire hallway.

Everywhere she looked was unnaturally dull, as if all of happiness had been sucked out. Maybe it was just Astrid, but she couldn't tell, and she didn't care. As they went to a corner as they passed a broken elevator, the metal door was still open but the room inside it was tilting. Astrid looked around, all of the doors had the same basic concept, the Leader could live anywhere. They've stopped at a metal door with a sign that said stairs, the paint was fading away.

One of the Stabbingtons opened it and let his brother pass, Astrid looked up as she came inside the stairwell. The apartment had more stairs than she had imagined, curious shadows were everywhere as the light from the windows failed to light up the whole stairwell.

Astrid felt a hard nudge on the back of her shoulder, Scar-face Stabbington narrowed his eyes at her.

"Go on…" The man said gruffly.

Astrid frowned, but did as she was told. She let both the Stabbingtons to go first, she would never feel easy with any one of them behind her anymore.

They walked slowly up the stairs, Astrid was looking down towards every flight, wondering what will happen next. Rapunzel broke off from the Stabbingtons and went to her, earning a confused glare from Astrid.

"Hey, how're you holding up?" Rapunzel said softly, she almost seemed empathetic.

Astrid barely looked at her. "Fine…" She replied bitterly.

Rapunzel went gloom, then she went on. "Hiccup will be fine, it's okay. This won't take long, my mother is usually nice to people… Usually…"

Astrid glanced up.

"Yeah, I am the Leader's daughter. She doesn't go easy on anyone except me, which is the reason I saved your friend's life." Rapunzel said, the she added. "She wouldn't go easy on you, I can tell that she wouldn't. You've been marked as a psychopath after that stunt you've pulled, maybe you should try to be calmer in front of her.

"I can take care of myself!" Astrid basically spat, then she immediately stopped when one of the Stabbingtons glanced at her before looking away.

"Because isn't everything is about Hiccup?" Rapunzel replied simply. Astrid wasn't going to take that easily, but can she deny it? "Can I ask you a question?" Rapunzel asked.

"No…" Astrid said quickly, she wondered if she'd gone too far.

Rapunzel stared at her for a moment, her face suddenly became wary. "What is it between you with Hiccup?" She asked anyway.

Astrid was surprise that she would bring that up, talking about Hiccup was the one thing she wouldn't want to do now. But somehow Rapunzel decided to take the risk, Astrid stood her ground. "What's it to you?"

"You know what? No, you don't!" Rapunzel snapped, furrowing her brows at Astrid. "Maybe you haven't notice but I am trying to help you! If you don't want that, then fine. The least I could do now is to wish you good luck." And with that she rejoined her minion, leaving Astrid behind the group alone.

Astrid stared at her weakly, she felt mostly guilty. After they passed a couple of floors, then came the last one. One of the Stabbingtons pushed it open and Astrid went passed it last again.

It was another hallway, similar to the last one but this one had abstract paintings on their walls rather than the glass panes which looked down to the city skyline. Rapunzel guides them toward the door at the end of the hallway, which was the only door on the floor apart from the elevator. She pushed it open and waited in front of it, Astrid immediately knew that she was the only one who should enter.

Once she was inside of the suite, she looked up at the glass chandelier hanging above her with little glass hanged with golden chains like stars. The room itself was bigger than the rest of the apartment rooms, there were two stairs which reached to the second floor of the suite. Between the two stairs was a row of glass panels looking at a pool outside of the balcony. Rapunzel closed the door behind her, Astrid was sure to be expecting someone by now.

"Hullo, dear… Sit down, will you?" Said a high voice of a woman, Astrid looked around. At the stairs she saw a woman in her late 30s wearing a beautiful ruby red gown with a bronze ring as her belt, her long curly dark hair went gracefully over her back. Astrid looked at her momentarily, doubting if the woman was really Rapunzel's mother.

"I told you to sit down…" The leader repeated again, but this time with a commanding voice. She pointed to a pair of sofas with a glass table in the middle, Astrid quickly sit as she said.

The leader approached her sofa, when she had settled herself she called to the other side of the room. "Get us wine please!"

An older and shorter woman came hurrying into the living room from the kitchen, she was also dressed in gown but what she was wearing had the color green. She was carrying a bottle of wine and two wine glasses on a tray, the woman settled the contents on the glass table. Then she bowed to the leader and came hurrying off again.

Astrid was taken aback from the hospitality, she never could've guessed that a butler was working here.

"I just found this particular bottle of wine stored in one of the cabinets, I didn't bother to leave it there though. It is a prized thing in this world we live in today, don't you agree?" The leader said as she poured the wine to the two glass, she lends one to Astrid and gave a wicked smile.

Astrid quickly accepts it, forgetting her purpose there. "Oh… Yes, I do. Even though I'm not actually a big fan of it, I'm more of a beer kind of person…" She laughed awkwardly, seeing the leader didn't laugh back.

"Yes, yes… I thought so too, young people love beer. My daughter tried one with her friends, I stopped her at it before she finished the can." The leader said, she looked like she was trying so hard at getting the memory out of her head. She shook her head many times, then she drowned herself in wine. "I brought you here to talk about your group…"

Astrid felt a little lurching in her stomach, she kept her cool just like what Rapunzel said. "Yes?"

"Are you aware that one of you is bitten?" The leader asked again.

Astrid held her anger. "Y… Yeah…"

"And I personally think that chopping his infected leg won't be so much help, dear… And I don't know what particular time that he was bitten, so it would be just a matter of time that anything in his blood will spread." The leader said with a slight worried tone, mostly filled with disgust towards her as if she was responsible.

"You got it wrong." Astrid corrected. "He was bitten seconds before he got his leg…"

The leader raised her hand to shut her up. "Cutting his leg raise another problem, you have been classified as too dangerous to be near my daughter or anyone else."

"Who classified that?" Astrid snapped

"I did. If obvious things obviously didn't get to you, I won't bother to tell you to shut up again." The Leader gave an insulting snort, she smirked as she saw the rage filled face on Astrid. "Are you the leader of your group?"

Astrid tried to think, Hiccup was the obvious leader. Maybe if she said yes she would have the same ground as her. "I suppose I am."

"Well then, I take full responsibility of you and your group from this day on." The Leader said with a cackle.

"You can't tell us what to do!" Astrid raised her voice.

"Oh yes I actually can." The Leader said in a matter-of-fact kind of tone. "Everything in my city is under my control, I will keep an eye on you starting tomorrow if you want to live under my protection. I am the Leader, and I make everything clear in this city."

"Some leader you are." Astrid spat the words without knowing it had slip.

"In fact. You are now put under detention." The Leader jabbed her finger sharply at her. "I will not be having a psychopath running around my city freely, same goes for the bitten, and your redhead friend."

"She's got nothing do to with this!" Astrid fought back.

"Do you want her to be?"

Astrid's eyes widened in fury.

"I am the Leader, Gothel if you may. And just like I said before, I run things around here. And I will not have a maniac, an archer, and a wimp as a townsfolk. I don't like all of it, not one bit." Gothel gazed coldly on Astrid's eyes.

On Astrid's head however was near the breaking point, how could her called Hiccup a wimp. She was about to pounce on her as if she pretended herself a lion, but too many risks to attack Gothel and kill her.

"Well, that would be all." Gothel said again. "Take her away!"

Astrid was now standing up, quickly than she'd ever did. "You can't do that!" She yelled, realizing that she had involved everyone in this. Astrid felt two large hands held both her shoulder tightly, the Stabbingtons were watching her from behind all the time.

Gothel stood up as well, she walked over the table and went to mock on Astrid's face. "When I say the word, all of you goes bye-bye… _Bye-bye_!"

And with that Astrid was being pulled out of the room, she saw Gothel's wicked face in front of her before being dragged around like some kind of ragdoll. Rapunzel stood there thunder stricken, watching as Astrid was now struggling to get out of the Stabbington's grip.

Rapunzel quickly got to her feet and went inside the suite, there she saw Gothel. "What are you doing?!"

Gothel's face scowled when she noticed her goddaughter. "What are you doing here?! I thought I told you to go to your room!"

"You're sending Astrid away! She hadn't done anything wrong!" Rapunzel shouted.

"She spat at me! And she raised her voice at me! I have had enough of this, what I say goes. UNDERSTAND?!" Gothel shrieked, Rapunzel jumped backwards a few inches. "NOW GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM!"

Rapunzel was in a verge of tears, she was unsure of what to do. Gothel and her stared at each other eye to eye, anger in their auras.

"So?! What are you waiting for?!" Gothel snapped again.

Rapunzel gritted her teeth, but she ultimately give in. She couldn't do anything to help them, now she could only walk up towards the stairs in shame. Her eyes narrowed in denial, she **could** do something. Just not here, her mother must not know.


	11. The Trial

Back at the storage mall, where Hiccup was being held. He played a game of chess with Eugene for the fourth time, and won continuously. They both sat on the floor but divided by the metal folding door, the chessboard were put in the hole Eugene used to put in food trays.

There were a moment of concentration on both sides. "Check…" Hiccup said blankly.

Eugene moved his king. "Your move…"

Hiccup take a few seconds to think, he began to move his horse piece. "Check…" He smiled silently.

Eugene felt a rising anger, he moved impatiently. "Your move…"

Hiccup smirked. "Checkmate…"

Eugene stared in bewilderment. "HOW?!"

Hiccup rested his hands behind him. "Kind of in my blood I guess…"

"Your blood must be rotten, then." Eugene muttered bitterly.

"Ooh, someone's a sore loser." Hiccup said, grinning.

Eugene cleaned up the chessboard, he slipped in a tray of food from the hole which was covered with a metal lid. Hiccup took it and opened the lid, he saw a steaming beef stew served on a bowl complete with a spoon.

"Wow, hell yeah! You made this?" Hiccup's eyes widened in starvation.

Eugene had himself another bowl of beef stew. "Mom thought me, she even made ratatouille. She was the best."

Hiccup took another scoop of meat. "Where is she now?"

"She died before all this… Man, I really miss her cooking…" Eugene said with a mixture of sadness.

"Sorry dude." Hiccup replied.

Eugene and Hiccup both heard footsteps coming from down the hallway, Eugene immediately stood up. "Wait here…" He called to Hiccup.

Hiccup to stood up and peeked gap above his chin, he saw Eugene walking away from the door. But he can still see who were meeting him, a young girl younger than him with really long blonde hair. She seemed delighted meeting him, they were discussing something but the girl was seemed to be impatient.

"Who's that?" Hiccup said from afar.

They broke apart, the girl saw him and approached the door. She peeked inside as well. "You're Hiccup, right?"

Hiccup nodded.

"I'm Rapunzel, why are you called Hiccup?" Rapunzel asked.

"It's my nickname, my real name's Henry. Are you the Leader? You're going to let me out early?" He concluded.

"No, I'm the leader's daughter. But I'm going to get you out, alright…" Rapunzel's eyes narrowed.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"Punz, what are you talking about?" Eugene said with worry.

Rapunzel looked around the mall, as if searching for danger. "Listen, yesterday, your friend Astrid kind of messed up my mother's interview with her. She and your redhead friend is being put under trial today."

"That's bullshit!" Hiccup rejected. "They get a trial but not me?"

"I know! I'm sorry! I'm going to bust you out tonight, hopefully I don't have to bust Astrid out as well." Rapunzel added, looking him straight in the eye. "But you have to keep this secret, okay?"

"How are they? My friends, are they okay? A… Are they…" Hiccup stuttered uncontrollably.

"They're fine, I can assure you that." Rapunzel smiled, but it faded in a second. "If they fail the trial, the both of them will be put under punishments. And knowing my mother, she does not take things easy.

"Hold on a second! You're breaking him out? How?" Eugene said.

Rapunzel swiveled around to look at Eugene. "No, we are." Rapunzel reached for her purse "This is to contact me later."

Hiccup and Eugene stared at the walkie-talkie she held, a yellow one paired with another similar one. Hiccup was determined to go with her plan, Astrid is probably handling herself right now, but he needed to make sure.

"Wait, what did you meant by 'punishments'? What happened?" Hiccup said, fearing the worst.

"Like I said, she pissed off my mother. And the trial involves you too, if they lose you will be put under punishment as well." Rapunzel said darkly.

"Rapunzel, stop!" Eugene grabbed her shoulder. "What are you talking about?"

"This man is innocent, but Gothel couldn't see that. And now that his friends had crossed the line, it's the gallows for the three of them. That if they fail." Rapunzel glared at Eugene sharply.

"And if they win?" Hiccup joined in.

"You three will be put under probation, until further notice." Rapunzel said, but her voice faltered.

Hiccup got the hint. "What are the chances of them winning?"

Rapunzel looked up at him with saddened eyes. "Small…" She muttered.

Hiccup gasped lightly, he was in total panic. If it involves Merida and Astrid, he needed to do something.

Then Rapunzel turned to Eugene. "The battery is at half I think, just don't over use it until tonight." Rapunzel added, she walked away from the door and waved to Eugene before leaving.

"She's nice…" Hiccup said to Eugene, and he nodded curtly.

"I don't understand, though. What happened?" Eugene said, staring at the walkie-talkie.

"You in on this?" Hiccup asked, making sure.

"I-I can't say," Eugene said hesitantly. "I mean, where will we go after this? What will we do then?"

"You don't have to come with us, but I really want to get out of this cell." Hiccup said determinedly.

Eugene looked at him with disbelief. "Are you serious? Are you going to leave all of this safety behind?"

Hiccup looked down from his side of the room, he is running out of options. That Rapunzel girl did not gave any specific detail on why he should leave tonight, but what she said was more than enough to get him running out of there.

"Look dude, I'm just thinking this out. I don't know if this is a good idea or not." Eugene said.

"Astrid and Merida is being put under trial, whatever they did it must have been serious. Rapunzel had specifically said that if they lose the three of us are in deep shit, we only need your help. These people trusts you more than they trust us, so you will go off easy. Maybe we'll win, and we'll stay but if we fail we won't take the chances of what happens next." Hiccup stated.

Eugene put both hand on his hips, tapping his foot impatiently. "Alright, fine. But if we get caught, I'm blaming you for it!"

Hiccup nodded in acceptance.

* * *

Astrid walked in circles for the past twenty minutes, hands behind her back, and head hung in worry. But what troubled her most was the guilt that weighted her heart, she had put everyone into this. If she had kept cool none of this would have happen, what's worst is that she knew she had no chance against the many people that would be judging her actions.

Merida was running her fingers against her bushy red head with anxiety. "A trial?! For what?!" Merida shrieked loudly.

"I-I don't know! I-I guess I must've pissed her off!" Astrid shrieked back with the same height of voice.

"PISSED WHOM?!"

"THE LEADER!" Astrid let out a breath to calm herself down. "Look, we can get through this, we can't let anything happen to Hiccup nor us."

"How do you expect us to do that?!" Merida said, lips curled in incredulity. "One of us is bitten, and that's cased closed for us easy! Ye had cut his leg off, and may I remind you that ye PISSED THE LEADER OF THIS WHOLE BLOODY CITY!"

"I KNOW!" Astrid shot back, earning a glared from Merida. "Look, I-I'll fix this…"

"It's only been two days, and Ah can't believe we hae already been marked as criminals." Merida rubbed the bridge of her nose before she took a long breath, she calmed herself down. "Alright, we're not takin' any risks. We're breaking Hiccup out, as soon as fuckin' possible."

"They kind of took all our stuff." Astrid deadpanned.

Merida scowled. "Oh? Then maybe we'll just go to the trial then! Surely we'll win! There's nothing to worry about!" She shot both hands to the air in a rather mocking tone.

"Alright, I get it…" Astrid frowned. "Maybe I can talk to Rapunzel again."

"Rapunzel? I thought you said that she was the Leader's daughter?" Merida asked.

"Yeah, but she wants to help us." Astrid said, but her voice trailed away when she remembered that she had pissed Rapunzel off. Now their chances of surviving are getting thinner and thinner by the minute.

"So what now? You want to talk to Rapunzel? Sure, but there is nae way to get out of here as far as I know." Merida stood up from her sofa.

Astrid sighed, there was absolutely no way out of there. Jumping from the windows would be suicide, breaking down the door with two guards outside? No way. Maybe she should just accept the fact that her chances are higher at the trial, maybe, just maybe, she'll win.

"You're right." Astrid said to Merida. "Maybe we should just go to the trial."

Merida's face fell, but she couldn't deny it.

After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door. Astrid and Merida was rooted to the ground, unsure of what to do. The door slammed open in an instant, both the Stabbingtons came into the room. Heavily armed as always.

"It's time." One of them said, giving a malicious little smile.

Astrid was rather taken aback, she and Merida exchanged looks. They both had the same feeling of kicking them both under the crotch, the burning urge to punch was left to eat their insides as they hold back their anger.

"Alright…" Merida finally said.

And with that, they both got escorted towards the place where the trial would take. After a few quick jog down the apartment, a quick wondering if they would survive the trial. They got out of the apartment and out to a crowd of people.

Down at the center of the city, where three apartments stood circling the garden. A crowd of people was held up around a podium, right next to a giant burn mark on the ground of a large bonfire. The heat of the air was uncomfortable, but everyone was interested to see how the trial would go. Astrid had thought that there was 200 more people lived on the city, but she could only guess that how much people came to see the trial was only about 50 or 70.

The Stabbingtons jabbed their shoulders painfully, signaling for both the girls to move quickly.

Gothel was there too, standing on top of the podium. But Astrid and Merida could not believe their eyes when they saw three gallows tied to three branch of a large tree behind the podium, their breathings faltered and head filled with utter fear. The people here are mad, this isn't a trial but an execution.

"Go on, get on the stage!" One of the man on the crowd said. "Get your bitten ass hanged already!"

A few people yelled with him, Gothel had probably spread the news to the whole city. Which means democracy wasn't on their side at the moment, Gothel had a few more guards at her side as well.

Astrid and Merida had been told to kneel down while untied, but ropes were not necessary when you have the entire squad of snipers plus two very dangerous looking men on your hands.

Gothel took a stride forward dramatically. "We have gathered here to trial the two of these girls for the crimes they had commit!"

"WHAT CRIME?! THEIR BIT! JUST KILL THEM!" A more woman like voice broke out.

Astrid was feeling hopeless, her heart pounding against her chest painfully. Just a few moments and it all had gone downhill, she couldn't see it but she could _feel_ Gothel's satisfied smirk.

"A crime for trespassing, a crime for violence, and a crime for psychopathy." Gothel counted with her fingers. "But these two had informed me that none of them are infected at all!"

"BULL-FUCKING-SHIT!"

"SHUT YOUR YAP!" Merida cried out in anger, she had snapped and received a painful hit on the back of her head from a butt stock of a sniper rifle.

"Enough!" Gothel raised her hand towards the man, and he took a step back. "By my law we are allowed to give our defense at a trial, and let us hear what they would like to say."

Astrid bid her time to think. "We are not bitten nor infected, and I can assure you that our other friend is not as well. We have traveled for in search for a shelter, and we would do anything in our power to repay our debts." She said.

"And if your friend _does_ turns out to be infected?" Gothel pressed.

Astrid glared at her. "I can assure you that none of us are. Please, we only need rations and medicine and we will be on our way if you don't want us around. Banish us if you want, just please, don't hurt us." Astrid pleaded, tears starting to build up.

There was a moment of mutterings, denials, and a few 'let's think about it'. Gothel narrowed her eyes at the blonde kneeling before her, she doesn't seem happy at the thought that the girl who had just insulted her to get away that easily.

"What if you come back, with an army, and threaten to kill us all?" Gothel said, rising her chin up.

Astrid stared at her in disbelief. "What?"

"What if she's a spy?" Gothel looked around the crowd. "Of the extremists group we have been fearing to attack again? What if there was more of them and we returned their people along with information of our city, our whereabouts, and our weaknesses?"

A few gasps, just like Astrid feared.

"Our time has come to a decision, which will be voted through democracy from all the people that is here today." Gothel added. "What is your decision?"

Astrid closed her eyes shut, not wanting to hear the opinions of the people present. She didn't want to hear the results, she was too scared to even hear anything.

"Banish them?" Someone said softly.

"No! Are you joking? Did you not hear what Gothel just said?" Someone denied.

"We can't let them out then…" Someone said again.

"THEN WE JUST HAVE TO KILL THEM!"

"YEAH!"

"THEY COULD BE LYING!"

"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" Those four voices was all everyone could hear, the rest of them did not declined nor say anything else.

Gothel looked back at Astrid, she gave her a wicked smirk that made Astrid's eyes widened in horror. She had lost, she had truly lost. No! She doesn't want to die!

"AGH! GET OFF ME!" Astrid yelped when she was suddenly pulled back by two sniper men, she struggled hopelessly.

Merida too was shouting furiously when she was being held by Gothel's men, she gave one of them a good kick on the chin.

"Wait! Wait!" A voice from the crowd said, earning the attention of everybody there. Including Gothel and the two girls.

A boy about their age, with brown hair. Staring sharply towards Astrid.

"Let's hand them tomorrow! Make them feel suspense first!" The boy cried with determination.

A few people agreed with him, but Gothel thought otherwise. It was at this moment that the fact that 'whatever she say goes' doesn't count, it was democracy, and the majority wins.

Astrid and Merida was taken away, away from the podium. They took the time to breathe a single breath of relief.

* * *

 ** _Well, this was a mouthful._**

 ** _Please review, love you guys._**


	12. The Rescue

**_Ugh, I am soooo tired. I'm at my bedroom with the air conditioner on, laptop on my lap, homework by my side, reading fanfiction on my phone, listening to Green Day, while eating a cup noodle._**

 ** _Thank god this rewrite is done, I think I'm going to rest for now._**

 ** _Anyway, review!_**

* * *

Hiccup circled around the room, filling the air with apprehension. The feeling of dread filled his innards when he had been informed by Rapunzel herself that both Astrid and Merida had ultimately lost the trial, via walkie-talkies.

Hiccup looked out of his small square window, the view of the city was somewhat visible. But he couldn't see the place where the trial was, he mostly hoped for something to suddenly pop out of the distance.

Feeling the numb on the edge of his left foot was somewhat agonizing, he needed to sit or the stitches that bind his stump of a left foot would open. He couldn't help but to feel helpless at the thought of tomorrow, what if Rapunzel decided to bail on him? What if she got caught?

Hiccup messaged the numbing sensation on his leg, which was relieved easily. He pinched the bridge of his nose from a trickle of sweat, the heat was also a problem. But now he needed to focus on the first one, the way out of the goddamn city.

The sun was setting, he noticed that the giant star was visible from the window. The shadows shifted as time passed, he must've took all the rest of his life walking in a circle uselessly. Maybe he could talk to Rapunzel again, maybe she would give him more instructions. Is Eugene still outside?

"Eugene!" Hiccup called, pressing his face against the gap on the metal folding door. "Eugene!"

"Goddammit, call me Flynn, will you?" Eugene came hurrying as he heard Hiccup's call.

Hiccup had no time to joke. "Give me the radio! Quick!"

Eugene raised an eyebrow, he took the handheld radio out of his backpack and slipped it through the gap. "What else do you need?" Eugene asked, half-heartedly.

"No, this is good." Hiccup quickly snatched the walkie-talkie from the ground, he elongated the antenna before turning it on.

Static was first heard, he searched for a channel or a signal. He put the radio near his mouth and started to talk, "Hey, Rapunzel, it's me. Rapunzel do you copy?" He said.

Hiccup exchanged glances with Eugene through the bars on the metal folding door, who only shrugged in response.

Hiccup turned the dialer on again. "It's Hiccup, do you copy?" Hiccup only heard static, he waited a few seconds but still no answer. "Rapunzel it's me, are you there?"

Eugene scratched the back of his head. "Let's try some other time, maybe she's busy." Eugene concluded.

"No, I needed to talk to her now." Hiccup snapped, speaking into the handheld radio again.

"Hiccup. She's busy, it's useless." Eugene frowned at him.

"I need to know if my friends are safe or not!.. Dammit!" Hiccup cursed, throwing his hands up to the air. Almost throwing the radio out of his hand.

"Rapunzel is doing all that she can to help you three out, you just need to put a little faith on her." Eugene assured him.

"I don't know that, okay? I don't know if I could trust you completely, I just need to contact her for a bit!" Hiccup said angrily.

Eugene frowned at his response. "We'll see if you can trust us tonight, she had already made a promise to you. And if Rapunzel makes a promise, she never ever breaks it. I'm on the same boat as her, I'll try to help the girl with all my strength." Eugene said. "So basically you have no choice but to trust us if you want to get out of here."

Hiccup looked down to the handheld radio in his hand, face contorted with determination. Honestly, Hiccup trusts them enough to lend his life to them. What he wanted to do now, is to leave the city in one piece, no matter what it takes.

* * *

Gothel sat in her throne of the room, a large fabric armchair that sits next to the TV and bookshelves, a small coffee table that sat next to her with a glass of wine on top of it. The afternoon sunlight creates looming shadows from Gothel's figure, matching her personality. Gothel felt nothing, only calmness and satisfaction that had surged over her for hours.

She had been a republican for years, silently waiting for her chance to sit on the iron throne. Now she has the power, equal to the past rulers of the earth, but she has all kinds of methods to keep her title. Fear and panic has always been her recipe for supremacy, she always used the same methods for two months to win against her enemies. And for the sake of it, she loved to watch them perish at the wishes of her people.

Little did she realized that a small group of imbeciles are beginning to rise, a group of rebellion. Her actions seemed to cause a reaction amongst her people, they had been irritating her with their insulting graffiti, kidnappings of her guards, and constantly making allies. Her counter attacks always works (which involves speeches and crowd gatherings), but she must not forget the possibility of her being lost. But when the despised trio came to Corona, her biggest fears had just been proved, that there might be more people still alive out there.

And if there're bigger groups, her people would consider leaving. And if that doesn't stop, she wouldn't rule anything at all.

Gothel dug her long fingernails on the arm rest, she took a sip from her wine again to calm herself down.

"Sit down, Rapunzel." Gothel called out. As it turns out, Rapunzel had already stood there under the doorframe for a few minutes.

Gothel glanced at her goddaughter from the corner of her eye. "I said. Sit. Down." Gothel repeated again, clearly and slowly.

Rapunzel had flinched in response, but she bravely walked slowly towards the empty armchair next to Gothel. The raven haired woman took no bother glancing at the blonde girl, instead she took another sip of her wine.

"Why aren't you in bed?" Gothel said in irk.

"It's half past five…" Rapunzel replied softly.

"I don't care, you only get out of bed when I need you to." Gothel said, cutting her off. An annoyed look can be seen when Rapunzel talked back at her.

Rapunzel's face contorted in anger. "How did you do it? How can you kill those people?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Gothel said simply, sipping her wine. Sometimes her goddaughter can be confused, she can barely understand anything.

"They were all innocent people! All those people hanged on the tree, they were not evil! They did not deserve to die." Rapunzel stood up, too quickly.

"Rapunzel, sit down…"

"Astrid hasn't done anything wrong! You can't just kill her like that!"

"What I say goes, how many times have I told you this?" Gothel eyed Rapunzel angrily, holding back the urge to curse at the blonde.

"You can't do that! She's telling the truth! Why can't you-" Rapunzel's voice trailed off when Gothel decided to stand up as well.

Gothel had enough, enough of those three, enough of her goddaughter. Gothel looked at a Rapunzel's figure, looming above her with anger plastered on her face. With a quick hit from the back of her hand, Rapunzel was thrown back and landed on the floor painfully after the loud smack.

Rapunzel had tears rolling out of her eyes, looking at the floor with shock in her consciousness. Touching the place where her godmother had just hit her, the warm red mark will scar her for long.

Gothel couldn't kill her even as much as she wanted to, she was an asset to her people.

"Go to your room." Gothel said, but the girl still laid unmoving on the floor.

Gothel snorted in disgust, as if a filthy dog had just died in front of her feet. She had no time for this crap, she needed another alone time to feel the satisfaction of her winning.

Rapunzel was left there by herself, on the cold dusty floor.

* * *

Both Astrid and Merida's hands were tied, they are being transported elsewhere with a van. Both the girls warily scanned the back of a truck, three more people is with them and all three of them are snipers.

The girls felt no safety being guarded by three men, considering all of them took a few glances once in a while. The truck was slowing down after a few minutes, signaling that they had arrived.

Astrid took a look at the surrounding when they were told to get off the truck, Corona was not different from Berk at the outskirts. The parking lot of the mall had a few rusting cars left, there were plastic bags and trashes scattered all over the ground, the city was quieter than ever as they are far away from the center of town. Astrid felt ghosts running around the city, bringing unease to her.

"Come on, girly." One of the snipers said as he took Astrid by the arm. "I don't care if you're infected, I'll have some fun with you for a while anyway, is that okay?" The sniper whispered to her ear.

"Let go of the girl." A gruff voice said, making the sniper retreated. One of the Stabbingtons pointed his rifle at Astrid, then he looked pass the sniper. "Go back to the truck."

The man smiled and raised both his hands in defeat, he went off back to his friends.

The Stabbington looked back at Astrid, who was rooted to the ground. "Move." The Scar-face said.

Astrid grumbled internally, she glanced at Merida who is being told to go forward by the other Stabbington. Both of them exchanged hopeful glances, but realized that they won't find any.

Astrid would not rather think about tomorrow's event, she was the special guest but yet she wouldn't be there to see the end of it. Merida was thinking the same, but she was focused on searching for a way out. Though they both saw the silver lining, if Hiccup was still alive they would see him now.

The mall's interior had been ransacked, some of the stores had been shut down completely while the rest was full with cardboard boxes. The concluded that not only the mall was being used for a prison, it was used as a storage as well.

They went up the unmoving escalator one by one, rifles still pointed towards their heads.

A few corners and turns, sometimes a few jab on the spine to tell them to go faster. They reached a hallway full of dust and scattered objects, and a young man standing warily at them. He had a goatee, and a divided hair, he had a sniper rifle strapped on his body.

"Who are they?" The young man asked the Stabbingtons.

"Dead meat." The Stabbingtons readied two keys in their hands, they told Merida and Astrid to go in a different room. Once they were pushed inside, the Stabbingtons slammed the metal sliding door down and locked it with a single two clicks. The room was damp, and all the stuff that used to be there was cramped in the corner. There was only one window, showing an orange sunset in the distance.

"Aren't you going to take these off?" Merida was heard yelling from the other side.

Astrid could see the Stabbington smirk from the gap leveled on her eyes. "You won't need those off, you're not going to eat anyway."

Both the Stabbingtons gave a chuckle before stopping in front of the stranger. "You're relieved of duty." One of the Stabbingtons growled at the man.

The man widened his eyes. "W-what? Why?"

"You. Are relieved. Of. Duty." The Stabbington took the collar of his shirt, and lifted him high. When the man said nothing, he was released.

"Come on, man! I'll give you guys some break, what if you just give me a chance and I promise none of them will escape." The young man gave an innocent grin, clapping his hands together.

The Stabbingtons exchanged looks. "One fuck up. ONE! And you're dead!" They threatened, and with that they disappeared out of view.

Luckily, Astrid could wiggle her hands out of the rope. Then she rushed to the gap, the first thing that came to mind was to find Hiccup.

"Alright, they're gone." The young man said, as he relieved strode back and forth.

"Astrid! Merida! You there?!"

"HICCUP!" Said both Astrid and Merida as they pressed their faces to the gaps. "Where are you?!" Astrid hissed.

"I'm right here! On the same cell as you!" Hiccup said back.

"Holy crap! I thought you were dead!" Merida said happily from her cell. "How do I get these ropes off?"

"You don't need to." Hiccup said, assuring her. "Someone's coming for us, she'll cut you out."

"But who-?" Merida began, her voice trailing off as she got the answer. "It's Rapunzel isn't it?"

"Yeah, you know her, right?" Hiccup asked them.

Merida bit her lower lip. "Yeah, we do. Wait, is she really going to save us?"

"Yeah, she gave us a radio to keep in touch. We just need to get ready when she comes." Hiccup said, then he turned to the man sitting on the floor at the hallway. "Show them, Eugene."

Eugene reached to his back pocket and showed them the item. "Got it right here." Eugene shook the handheld radio.

Astrid slunk back in realization, Rapunzel was coming back for her. She was feeling glad and guilty at the same time, she has a lot of things to make up to her. She took a strand of hair out of her eye, waiting for the moment where Rapunzel miraculously saves them.

The sun had disappeared behind the buildings, leaving giant shadows and hints of light in its wake. Eugene had lit a candle, waiting patiently for Rapunzel.

Astrid sat in the same position for a few hours, realizing that it has gone dark and the only light source came from the candle outside she stood up and leaned against the metal sliding door.

"These are your girlfriends?" Eugene started, smiling at what Astrid thought was Hiccup's cell.

"Friends who are a girl." Hiccup said, to put it simply. "Technically, yes."

Astrid snorted at the thought.

"Ah! Friends with benefits, eh?" Eugene said, making Astrid to look up in surprise.

"Fuck you, Hiccup." Merida said out loud, a hint of laughter in her voice.

Hiccup did not reply, but Eugene laughed heartily as he leaned back against a wall.

"So what's the real story, then?" Eugene asked.

"Well-" Hiccup began.

"Not you, I want to hear from these two very attractive girls!" Eugene cuts him off, earning a laugh from two cells.

Merida was the one to answer. "Ah don't date Hiccup, she does. I danae if I'll stand his scrawny body."

"You'll change your mind, later." Hiccup teased.

"Hiccup!" Astrid cried out, somehow annoyed.

"I'm joking! I'm joking!" Hiccup laughed.

"Then, well, they met me." Merida told Eugene.

This somehow peaked his interests. "You were out there all alone?"

Merida shrugged. "I guess so."

"Poor girl! No wonder you look so sad, do you want me to get anything?" Eugene asked in the most hard to listen voice ever.

"Don't press yer luck, bub." Merida deadpanned.

After a few more talks and topics, the atmosphere felt a lighter. There was no pressure for a second there, only voices and other voices. Astrid rested her head on her arm which rested on the gap, feeling sleepy she smiled to herself. She was glad that despite everything, there was still people who would still help them. Rapunzel seemed like a person you would trust, and there was no second thoughts.

They gasped suddenly, hearing loud footsteps in the distance. Astrid, Merida, nor Hiccup could see who it was. But they had a good feeling who it was, hopefully they were right.

But when Eugene immediately raised his sniper rifle, it gives them more uncertainty. "Who are you?" He narrowed his eyes to the other side of the hallway, but his hold on the sniper faltered as something came up at him. "Rapunzel!"

Astrid had her eyes transfixed upon a girl who had just came to view, along with some other people armed with firearms and flashlights.

Rapunzel scanned the room, "Open them up." She ordered the people behind her.

"No need to tell me twice." One of them said, a taller boy with brown hair went up to Astrid's metal folding door with a crowbar. Astrid took a step back, there was screeching and something breaking followed with the boy opening up the metal folding door.

"What happened? Why is your-"

"It doesn't matter, we're getting out of here." Rapunzel snapped.

"Wait. We?"

"Yes _we_!" Rapunzel raised her voice at him. "We're getting out here, with them. Away from my mother, and this town. I've had enough, do you know that?"

Eugene backed away in shock, a few people noticed this but they ignored that.

Astrid was finally let out, along with Hiccup and Merida. The Scott had her hands free of ropes with the help a woman, the woman had a streak of yellow and green on her hair.

"There we go, how are your hands?" The woman smiled to Merida.

"Never better, thanks miss." Merida rubbed the mark on her wrists.

The woman giggled, "Just call me Toothiana." She said.

"Merida." The redhead informed herself.

Astrid looked at Hiccup, her eyes immediately fell upon his peg-leg.

"H-how are you?" Astrid muttered softly.

Hiccup noticed her. "Never better, I guess."

Astrid paused. "I'm sorry…"

"No, please don't." Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck, earning a raised eyebrow from Astrid. "You saved my life, you have nothing to be sorry about."

Eugene watched as they went on with their reunion, he went back to Rapunzel. His worry began to rise as he saw a red mark on the side of her cheek.

"Rapunzel," Eugene stopped, not wanting to mention anything that would anger her. "Who are these people?"

Rapunzel looked up at him, then back to the brown haired boy who only shrugged in response.

"They're rebels, from about a week ago. Do you remember that?" Rapunzel explained.

Eugene was somehow surprised, seeing the blonde to have successfully gained trust in a group of people who had been told to be terrorizing the city. "How did you guys get meet up?"

"Sorry, but shouldn't we be going out?" The brown haired boy said to Rapunzel.

Rapunzel sighed. "Yes, Jack. I think we should."

"We better make it quick, I have sudden bad feeling." A large man said, he had a greying hair and a machete strapped to his back.

Hiccup noticed their conversation. "Yeah, we'll catch up with you."

Rapunzel nodded and turned around to walk away, until Astrid grabbed her by the shoulder.

"What is it?" Rapunzel asked her. Suddenly Astrid hugged her, tears forming in her eyes.

"I just wanted to say thanks, Rapunzel." Astrid said to her ear.

Rapunzel hesitated for a moment, until she hugged her back. "I promised, didn't I? I never break my promise." She smiled, letting go. "Let's get out of here."

"I thought we're giving them these?" The grey haired man said, holding up three backpacks. Along with a bow, a shotgun, and a hatchet.

"My bow!" Merida exclaimed, instantly grabbing her items. "My hatchet!"

Astrid took her backpack, there was Hiccup's butterfly knife put in the side pocket.

"Come on, we have not much time." The boy named Jack said.

Astrid finally remembered something. "How are we going to get through the bridge?"

"We fly, of course." Jack smiled. "Let's get the helicopter."

* * *

 ** _That took a bit longer, did it? Well get ready cause I have a feeling it'll get longer!_**

 ** _Review to support!_**


	13. The Rebellion

Heavy footsteps transferred their masses towards the floor, marching up the escalator and scurried the insides of the mall. It was judgement day, no, it was execution day for them. Gothel kept front, leading her men towards the place where the three criminals were held.

Until she had find that all of them had been emptied, their locks had been ripped out of the floor along with the nails. There was no sight of them, they could've gone a long time.

Everyone was wide eyed, but the most surprised was Gothel.

Gothel was in fury, enraged to her very core. At the same time she was scared, her goddaughter was behind all of it and if this goes public what would she say?

No, that's a trouble for later. Now she just needed to kill every last one of them, including her goddaughter if she must. Then she'll blame the rebels, accuse them of Rapunzel's kidnapping and death. She cooked up more plans as she strutted passed her men, who only looked at her with blank faces.

But how could they have escaped? It was the guard, wasn't it? It was Eugene Fitzherbert who had gotten them out.

Gothel stopped in her tracks, looking back at the Stabbington. "You two, I thought I asked you to guard them."

The Stabbingtons exchanged glances. "We'll catch 'em." They finally said.

"Good!" Gothel barked. "Or else I'll have you both hanged!"

The Stabbingtons stared at her in distaste, until they decided that they would rather said nothing. Gothel stomped away with her head lowered, eyes narrowing towards the opening in front of her. Her gown still gracefully waved behind her, a knife strapped to her thigh, and a glock put between her breasts.

"Scout the area quickly! We are not taking any chances of them leaving this city." Gothel ordered her men, who only stood in place giving her a glare. "For those who succeeds in bringing them alive, a whole cupboard of wine will be theirs to take." Gothel continued, which followed by noises of cheers and hurries.

* * *

Hiccup kneeled on his ankle, peeking out of a corner to look at the surroundings. "It's clear!" He called to the back.

The rebels, followed by Rapunzel, Eugene, and Merida. Quickly followed him to the alleyway where they disappeared from the streets. Hiccup jogged as quickly as he could, dodging pipes and other things in his way.

"Where is the helicopter, anyway?" Astrid asked to the group of rebels.

Jack brought a finger up to his chin. "Not far, probably up one of those buildings." He said, pointing towards the apartment towers looming over them. They had gotten closer, alright.

"Wait, so you don't know where it is?" Astrid raised an eyebrow.

Jack shrugged. "Rapunzel knows the place, anyway. We'll get out of here in no time."

"So, how long have you guys been rebels?" Merida decided to join in.

"Hmm? Oh! About a month ago, when Gothel started killing off innocents we realized that we gotta do something." Jack explained. "Putting some morals back in the world, you know what I'm saying?"

"Aren't you supposed to be, like, too young to lead a group of rebels? You know what I'm saying?" Merida asked him.

"I'm more mature than you," Jack scoffed. "Isn't that enough?"

"Well you're acting like-"

"SHHH! Guys, we need to lay low! Did everyone forget that we are trying to escape?" Hiccup hissed to both Merida and Jack.

"Gothel is probably sending her men out right about now." Eugene criticized, nervously as he did. "It's a miracle we haven't seen anybody."

Hiccup gulped at the thought, they had just broke out of Gothel's cell and if they saw her now mercy will be the last thing on her mind.

They entered an opening, they were somewhere behind the vicinity of the apartment grounds. Five feet tall blocks of concrete was separating them from going into the center of the city, and not only that, they had just seen a patrol car circling the area. It was obvious that they weren't on their side, considering the driver had his arm out while holding an assault rifle.

Astrid and the others quickly crossed the street as the car got out of sight.

"Where did Gothel get all these guards?" Astrid irritatingly asked.

"Back in the day, Corona was used to be a quarantine zone for those who survived from other cities. Some of the military man betrayed their country by blowing up the center of the bridge, and Gothel just convinced everyone that it was for the greater good." Rapunzel told her, Astrid had not realized that the other blonde had a light machine gun with her the whole time.

"Alright, let's move." The grey haired man said.

"Right back at ya, Bunnymund. Come on folks." Jack half whispered.

"Do not call me Bunnymund…" Bunnymund warned him, but Jack was already in the front.

After a few minutes of crouching silently, throwing bricks to distract a few guards, and picking up random ammo boxes in random places, they had arrived yet again in another street. In front of them was the entrance to the center of the city, a wide street which was divided by a set of stairs.

Their path was block when two guards armed each with a revolver or pistol came around the corner, the rebels and the rest stopped automatically.

"Hey, do you have that CD I've been asking for?" One of them said.

"That new season? Psh! Yeah right, as if you got a working TV and DVD player." The other one scoffed.

"Hey, I can manage. My house has a generator."

"Shit, you serious? You don't rent a room in the apartment?"

"That's right, it's cheaper, free. I don't have to rent anything."

"Damn, you mind having a sleepover?"

"Do I… Yes, of course I mind!"

Their conversations are getting muffled and softer every second, but everyone could still hear them.

"Alright, I'll go take care of those two." Bunnymund said.

"I'll help." Merida offered herself, standing up and readying her bow.

Bunnymund gave no protest, he hurried out of their hiding spot with Merida. Their footsteps are very silent, they are going to succeed.

Hiccup and the others waited patiently, not noticing another guard behind them.

"Wait, WHAT THE F-" The guard had been tackled down by Astrid, but in the process the man fired a stray shot.

At the same time, the two guards Bunnymund and Merida stalked had been alerted by the sudden gunshot. They noticed the two, and started shooting. Immediately, Merida and Bunnymund got to cover behind a rusting car.

Merida flinched in surprise and covered her ears, the gunshots were breaking the windows of the car. Bunnymund was fighting back, shooting at the two people in every chance he could get.

Astrid was struggling to pin down the guard between her legs, while pushing away his revolver out of her face. Hiccup kicked the side of the man's face with his peg-leg, knocking him out instantly.

Without warning, Jack had fired his assault rifle. Towards a group of guards who had just appeared out of nowhere, each and every one of them instinctively got out of the line of fire.

"We need to get out of here! More of them are coming!" Toothiana cried to everyone, pointing towards a car in the distance.

"NO-" Merida screamed, but cuts off by a stray bullet. "NO SHIT!"

"Look out!" Rapunzel suddenly shouted out. "Sniper!"

Right on cue, the loudest gunshot was heard. The guards had got out of plain sight and began shooting behind inanimate objects, Hiccup and the others did the same but with the threat of a sniper now.

"Where is it?! I can't see it!" Jack screamed from behind a corner.

Hiccup crouched behind a car, with Astrid and a taller man with blonde hair and heavy clothing. Hiccup clutched his shotgun, pointing it towards the other direction of where the taller man was shooting. He saw a guard coming from behind a store, he shot his shotgun and his shells hits the concrete making the guard backs away.

Hiccup felt a touch at his thigh, Astrid was gripping at his flesh while shaking uncontrollably. Hiccup had never seen her like this, they had never went through things like this. He felt guilt and pity towards the blonde.

"Guys! We're sitting ducks here!" The taller man shouted out, he hid his head as a spray of bullets nearly shot his head off.

"Got that Kristoff! Thank you!" Jack shouted back sarcastically, fending off a few guards in the meantime.

"JACK! FOR GOODNESS SAKE, WHAT DO WE DO?!" Rapunzel screamed into his ear.

"We go to the helicopter! Isn't that clear enough?!" Jack replied loudly.

"Alright! We scatter on three!" Bunnymund instructed them. "One! Two! THREE!"

Hiccup instantly got out of his comfort zone and grabbed Astrid's hand while he's at it, hearing a few guards warning their friends that the rebels are running away makes his heart beats even faster.

He saw the others, they were scattering as well. Each of them changed different spots to hide behind, the guards were beginning to push forward as well. He couldn't see the others, it was too blurry to see anything.

"AH!" Astrid and Hiccup gasped in surprise, someone just fell in front of them after another sniper gunshot.

The person's blood was beginning to pool out of her body, her body was spread eagled on her back whilst her backpack contents was scattered on the asphalt much like her bow and arrows. There was a flinch, for a second there, Hiccup swore there was.

It was Astrid who dragged and pulled Hiccup out of the scene, holding her mouth in disgust and utter shock. A feeling of incredulity filled her, it mixed with her realization and it was painful.


	14. The Helicopter

**_I'm back, nananananananana._**

 ** _And back with another rewrited chapter, thanks for reading to this point._**

 ** _Now let's continue._**

 ** _And don't forget to review!_**

* * *

"Hiccup!" Jack's voice was heard breaking through the gunshots. "RAPUNZEL! TOOTH!"

"Just go! Get to the apartment!" Rapunzel's voice ordered them, those who had listened immediately got out of their hiding spots with fear of getting shot. Fortunately, Gothel's men weren't being such a great shooter and the rebels had a few hits on them.

Rapunzel quickly slid to the bottom of a car, avoiding collision with one of Gothel's car which was speeding towards her. Then the car used the handbrake to stop itself from colliding into another car, when it drifted in reverse Rapunzel had quickly ran away.

Up at the city center, people were beginning to gather around in panic when they heard the gunshots and multiple other loud noises in the streets. A lot of them seemed to retreat back to their comfort zone back at their apartment rooms, a few others peeked out of their homes to look at the scene.

Meanwhile, Jack had raced up the stairs with a few other rebels. The crowd seemed to gasp as they came to sight, their guns brought them to fright. Bunnymund began firing bullets behind him, earning a scattered crowd in their wake.

Jack zig-zagged around the panicked crowds, but what made these people to the point of screaming was that Gothel's guards began to shoot at the civilians in hope of hitting Jack.

"These guys are insane!" Jack shouted to himself, watching another man die before his eyes by a stray bullet. Jack couldn't fight back, too many people are at risk.

Out of nowhere, Toothiana grabbed his vest and pulled him out of the line of fire. They raced towards one of the apartment doors, Rapunzel lead him to the lobby. They flinched in surprise as one of the window panels suddenly got hit by a bullet, then another one and another one.

It was then Jack realized that both his and Rapunzel's lives are at stakes, he needed to leave Corona as soon as possible. He began to fight back, firing his own weapon blindly while at the same time careful not to hit any innocent people. With glass shards scattered on the floor, he has to be careful not to step at any. He couldn't see where the shooters at, Jack backed away slowly.

A guard came in sight, but before he could fire a single shot a dead person had grabbed his leg and took a huge bite off his flesh. The guard screamed in agony, Jack brought Rapunzel away from the scene and went inside the stairwell of the lobby.

"We need to wait for them!" Rapunzel said, huffing in exhaustion.

"Yeah, you go hide, I'll watch the-" Jack's voice was cut off when the door was suddenly slammed open by force, he raised his assault rifle automatically.

Hiccup and Astrid had raced in the stairwell, closing the metal door behind them. They stopped in their tracks as they saw both Rapunzel and Jack, Hiccup had seemed to be comforting Astrid in his arms.

"Where are-"

"Sorry we're late, I saw you guys get in here so I followed." Eugene said, raising his hand up in surprise when Jack pointed a gun at him.

"We aren't speeding up, where's that bloody chopper?" Said the huge Aussie behind him, followed by both Tooth and Kristoff.

"Wait," Rapunzel said, glancing around the room. "Where's… Where's Merida?" Her eyes quickly trailed towards Astrid and Hiccup.

Hiccup only gave her an unfamiliar look, while keeping Astrid in an embrace. "Let's go, we don't have much time…" The boy said darkly.

Everyone got the message, one of them had died for sure. They were the only ones left, but they can't seem to shake off the feeling that they did well.

Without any more time wasted, they went up the stairs after locking the door by breaking the lock. They ignored the sounds of screaming and chaos outside the building, it's like the outbreak had just been replayed all over again. It was depressing, but somehow they were used to it.

Hiccup had finally let go off Astrid, the blonde girl had her head hung low.

"Sorry about your friend back there…" Toothiana said from behind them, a reassuring smile on her face.

Hiccup could only mope, he only took half of the reassuring the woman gave him. "Right, thank you." He said.

Rapunzel and Jack was in the lead, they were focused on their goal like no one else. Something in their minds clicked, turning off any hesitation.

Rapunzel had led them to the top floor of the building, she was going for the knob when Bunnymund stopped her.

"Gothel could be waiting on the other side." He warned, before leaning back.

Rapunzel looked at him and nodded, Jack quickly had his assault rifle up and ready. With her palm on the knob of the door, she swung it open with one push.

Just as expected, gunfire began raining from the other side. They all ducked and got out of view right in cue, the bullets bounced off the walls of the stairwell while some of them dangerously missed their feet.

"They're trying to get away!" Jack shouted when he peeked his head, seeing the helicopter being turned on.

Both Jack and Bunnymund shot back, giving the band some time to get passed through the door. They immediately hid behind the ventilation ducts, Hiccup had Astrid close by him while the others scattered away.

There was only a few of Gothel's guards including Gothel herself, the Stabbingtons stood near her doing nothing while her men did all her work. The military helicopter was beginning to blow more wind, but luckily the driver had been shot.

Kristoff began firing too, Eugene had joined in the fight. Toothiana crouched behind an air vent holding a Walther PPK out of her back pocket, she shot a bullet or two any chances she got.

They all pushed forward, in their surprise Rapunzel fired her light machine gun as well. But her firing ceased when a hand grabbed the tip of her gun and threw the machine gun away, Gothel had her pistol pointed right at the veins of her goddaughter.

"CEASE FIRE!" Gothel said to her men, automatically the rebel's ceased fire as well when they saw Rapunzel.

"Get up! Get up you little-" Gothel yanked Rapunzel up, the blonde grunted in pain as the older women twisted her arm. "Drop your weapons or she dies!"

None of the rebels replied, they were unsure of what to do.

Gothel gritted her teeth, she jabbed the tip of her pistol deeper towards her throat. "If you fire, she dies!"

"Stop! Stop!" Eugene was the one who stood up, throwing away his sniper rifle and lifted both his palms up.

Everyone was taken aback. Was that it? Was all of that for nothing? They watched as Gothel pulled Rapunzel away from them, closer to the edge of the building.

"You're outnumbered!" Hiccup shouted as he stood up as well, still holding his shotgun with only one shell left. "You can't do anything else!"

Rapunzel could feel Gothel's heavy breathing, the grip on her neck tightened making her gasp in shock. The Stabbingtons only stood there calmly, they were the only men Gothel had left.

"The entire city you have been craving for is now destroyed, thanks to you and your men. Do you realize that they were shooting at innocent civilians down there, _your_ innocent civilians?" Rapunzel muttered to her, eyeing Gothel from the corner of her eye. "You tore apart your own kingdom, and for what? What good will come from killing me now?"

"You know?" Gothel gritted her teeth. "You're right… I need to kill all of you."

She pointed her Glock forward, shooting at whatever she could find. Hiccup felt the skin of his shoulder being grazed by a bullet, making him stumble down.

Eugene however, received a full bullet to his chest. Rapunzel's eyes widened, she quickly bit on Gothel's arm and struggled with all her might.

"NO! STOP YOU CRAZY-" Gothel's voice was suddenly put down, after that her body went limp and leaned over to the edge only to fall down to her doom.

Everyone looked from Eugene's body, and to the Stabbingtons. The one with the eyepatch had his gun up, smoke was seen coming out from the tip.

"Shall we go?" The other Stabbington said.

"Yes." His brother replied to him, then he turned to the rebels.

Both men went on without saying any other word, they left the top of the building and out of sight. Rapunzel came hurrying to Eugene's body, everyone took a distance from her as she put the young man's head on her lap.

"No…" Rapunzel breathed out, tears dripping from her nose. "No, please don't. Please don't die. Please don't die."

Hiccup saw the eyes of the man, opened and blank without any expression whatsoever. Blood dripping from his mouth, and red stained the hole in his shirt. Hiccup touched the place where the bullet grazed him, it stung but luckily no more than a scratch.

"Rapunzel?" Jack was the one who talked to her. "Come on, we need to go."

Rapunzel said nothing, they only heard her sobbing. She clutched the dead men closer towards her chest, "Leave me…" She said.

"That's not an option, we have lost too much to lose you too." Jack said, almost too quickly. He walked up to her and crouched down beside the blonde, "Do you want to take him with us? We could find a nice place, and we do the thing. You know?" Jack said while trying to keep a reassuring smile.

Hiccup saw Bunnymund muttering something while turning his back towards the scene, he shook off his thoughts and looked over towards Astrid.

The girl was sitting on one of the air ducts, staring off into space as far as Hiccup knew. The two of them had been through a lot, and most of the times it was with Merida. The girl they met on Berk was the first he had seen for weeks, and her presence will be missed. With all these new people on their side, they weren't sure that they would fit in.

Jack had brought Rapunzel to her feet, she had decided to leave Eugene right where he was. Rapunzel hung her head low, Jack's hand comforting her by messaging her shoulder.

Hiccup called for Astrid, saying that they were about to leave.

After they all climbed up the helicopter, Jack went on to the cockpit and pushed the corpse of one of Gothel's guards off the chair and out of the door. Jack locked the blood sprayed door shut while slouching to the seat, he looked at the control panels and took a deep breath.

"You got this…" Jack said, remembering all his manuals. "Let's not fuck this up, shall we?" He said, turning on both the rotors of the helicopter by flicking a couple of switches.

Meanwhile in the back, the rest of the crew was silent. A few of them checked their magazines, while the rest sat silently on the floor. Hiccup sat directly across from Astrid, the both of them holding the assist grip on top of them.

Rapunzel walked towards the cockpit, sitting on the co-pilot seat. She cupped her face with both her hands, breathing harshly out of her mouth.

Jack took a glance at her, then back at the controls. He saw a mobile speaker on the dashboard, he took the radio and brought it to his mouth.

"Testing, testing. Right. Welcome aboard, this is your captain speaking, thank you for taking airline Jack. We will be ascending… Now…" The voice through the speaker said. Right on cue, the helicopter was lifting off the building.

After a short while, they were flying above Corona.

Jack glanced at Rapunzel again, hoping to see a smile on her face. He ultimately shook it off, he looked back at the front view of the helicopter. He had his destination marked on his brain, his determination isn't letting him down now.

He had successfully got out alive, now he just needed to find _her_.

* * *

 ** _I know it wouldn't be Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragon without Merida, at least now she has something for us to remember her by._**

 ** _Don't forget to follow and review your opinions!_**


	15. The Outbreak

**_This one is Jack's flashback from the outbreak._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

Jack found himself facing a crowd of people, beside him was his sister and mother. After the outbreak, the town of Burgess had been evacuated immediately on the nearest military station. Jack stood in a cramping line where people rushed to the front first, he held his sister's hand tight not wanting to let go. He felt a painful jab on his side, a large person just forced himself through their line.

"Watch where you're going asshole!" Someone called from the distance.

Their mother comforted them in her embrace. "Don't you get separated, alright?"

Jack nodded, he looked down towards his sister Emma. The small girl was sticking herself towards her brother, whimpering softly.

"You alright, bud?" Jack said to his sister.

Emma looked up to him, his eyes locking with hers. Emma only tightened the grip on his arm, to make sure he doesn't go away.

"We'll be fine, trust me." Jack assured her.

Emma nodded in reply.

Jack immediately guided his family further to the direction of the base, he bumped into people over and over again. He kept walking as he saw families getting torn apart, the whole damn world had been turned upside down in a blink. This isn't like the videogames he used to play, this was real life.

Fear and anxiety filled him when he realized that anything could happen.

"Jack! Wait!" His mother called from behind him.

"What? What is it mum?" Jack whirled around, but his mother weren't there. "MUM!" He called again.

"Jack where's mum?!" His sister began to panic.

Jack observed his surroundings, and found nothing but a crowd of strangers around them. "I can't see her Emma!"

"We need to find her!" Emma squeaked.

"MUM?! MUM!" Jack and Emma yelled as loud as they could.

This isn't happening, she wouldn't have gone far. Jack almost began to fell as he heard a terrible scream, the mumbling of the people nearby had gone silent. Then the scream came again, Jack finds himself in the middle of the racing crowd trying to get away from whatever made that scream.

Then one bump made him let go of Emma, Jack watched as she was driven away by the crowd.

"EMMA!" Jack called, he pushed through dozens of people and came out to see Emma waving in the distant. "HANG IN THERE EMMA!"

Jack sped up, he climb up a person to get to the other side. He began to cramp again, the massive amount of people trying to get inside the evacuation zone were pounding on him from each side. Then he saw it, Emma in the distant, silently calling for help.

He was pushed and bumped into, finally he fell to his chest. He struggled to get up, but the crowd was too thick to move. For a second, he saw, a crippled man that was being trampled over by multiple people while he was only inches away from his wheelchair. Jack kicked his feet up after he felt his hand being painfully stepped on, now he needed to focus and drive out the screams and the lack of space out of his head.

Until in front of him he saw Emma, crying to herself while standing still.

Jack immediately grab her shoulder, Emma turned around to see him with her eyes wide.

A gunshot were heard, then the gasp of people. Another gunshot was fired, but this one was automatic, Jack watched as the man in front of him died when a bullet went through his forehead. The shooter was from the watchtower inside the evacuation zone.

"Get down!" Jack ordered to Emma, she immediately do as she was told.

Jack were crouching with Emma in the waves of feet trying to stomp them, they dodged and crouched away from the panicking people. They were trying to get away from those bullets from the military, but something else was heard from behind them.

Jack coughed when uncountable dusts from shoes went through his nostrils, and thousands of feet bumping his stomach continuously. He felt as if he was about to faint, then Emma grabbed his hand and pulled him forward.

His eye caught something, he can immediately recognize the creature. An infected person was crawling under the crowd, but it had a face that resembled his mother.

Jack stared with horror in his eyes, his mum had been crushed to death by hundreds of people. She then took a leg and chew it on her bloody teeth, the owner of the leg screamed.

Jack backed away, he stood up and yanked Emma to stand too. He carried her on his shoulder and ran through the mass of people, as well as dodging the dead away from his feet.

He breathed as much as he could, trying to avoid himself from puking.

They arrived at the gate in the quarantined zone, he puts Emma down and banged his fist hard on the metal gate. "LET US IN! LET US IN!"

More and more people were pushing themselves against the gate, demanding entry at once. Jack felt sudden mass hitting him from the back, pushing him against the gate. The people of Burgess was pushing against the gate, making it creak and bend in response.

The gate was breached a little, making entry possible. Jack and Emma took the chance and pushed themselves inside, they have successfully gained access. Behind them thought, the mass of humans have unfortunately met the mouth of the infected.

Jack quickly covered Emma's eyes.

Then two guards with automatic weapons appeared, they had stopped the both of them from going further. "Hands in the air!"

"Were not sick!" Emma said quickly.

"Hands… IN THE FUCKING AIR!" The other one yelled.

Jack backed away from the gate, his hand carried Emma's. "Please, don't shoot us!"

A woman dressed as a scientist came running to the gate, her colorful dyed hair flew everywhere. "Let them in!"

"But ma'am…" One of the soldier objects.

"They're children Aster! Put down your guns!" The woman ordered.

Jack heard the metal gate creaking again, loud enough for everyone to hear. There was a mix of screams, wails, cries for help, and unnatural moaning. Jack couldn't take his eyes off the infected people, he had never seen something so horrific and yet it was used to be human.

Then the woman came to Jack. "Hurry! We need get you two inside."

"What about those people outside?" Emma asked.

The woman looked from behind the gate. "We can't help them…"

"Then why did you help us?" Jack asked.

"I didn't want to…" The woman said gloomily. "My name is Toothiana, I will escort you inside."

Jack and Emma followed, they saw the inside of the military facility was bigger than they thought. But there were sick people everywhere. "What's wrong with them?"

"They're not bitten, we reserve the sick and old and young first." Toothiana said.

"Oh, what are you going to do with us?" Jack asked again.

"First, we are going to bite checks. Then you two will be put into your own beds." Toothiana checked her watch.

"We will get our own beds?" Emma smiled.

"You will, sweetie. Oh, and tomorrow, we will be re-evacuated in ten o'clock in the morning." Toothiana said.

"Re-evacuated where?" Jack raised his eyebrow.

"We will all be re-evacuated to the evacuation zone in Corona City." Toothiana smiled. "If you would come with me, we will get you some food and drink."

Emma and Jack walked behind her, they went through dozens of people in bed with couple of kids leaning over them. "Emma?" Jack asked worrily.

Emma looked at him.

"How are you holding up?"

"Good, I think." Emma said gloomily.

Jack tried to lighten up the conversation. "Tomorrow will be different, Emma. I just know it…"

"What do you think Corona will be?" Emma asked.

Jack scratched the back of his head. "I think we will find a lot of good people to take care of us…"

"What happened to mum?"

Jack froze, not exactly ready to answer her question.

But before he could answer, Emma added, "Oh, I see…" Which left Jack with a huge feeling of guilt.

"I'm sorry, Emma." Jack said, it was the only thing he could say.

His sister said nothing, she only followed the woman from behind.

* * *

 ** _The next one's gonna be back in the present time._**

 ** _R &R_**


	16. The Flight

**_Aaaaand we're back._**

 ** _Chapter 16 is finally out, massive rewriting on this one. Now I just need to figure out the plot on the next chapter._**

 ** _Review_**

* * *

The helicopter flew loudly above Corona and out of it, they did not look back, nor did they wanted to. As Jack piloted the helicopter to the south and went over the broken bridge, nobody said a single word, but Rapunzel was even quieter.

The girl hardly made a move, she only sat there beside Jack only breathing and he could bet that they haven't blinked.

Jack was concentrating on his helicopter piloting, while at the same time keeping his anxiety at bay. He heard the engine ruffle a few times, making him uncomfortable every time.

Hiccup leaned his head back, but his wish for sleep was almost impossible when the whole helicopter was rattling. He never thought that someone as old as Jack could fly a helicopter, and they both looked like the same age.

Back at the front, Jack couldn't help but to keep check on the girl a few times.

"Look, I'm sorry…" Jack said, tapping his foot against the floor. "I'm sorry about your friend back there."

"Yeah…" Rapunzel finally said, which actually a surprise to Jack. She looked through the side window. "I've never been on a helicopter before. You looked like you have."

Jack took a glance at Rapunzel, almost suspiciously. "I practice."

Rapunzel looked down, not bothering to ask him of how. She felt a little tension between them, and a mix of instability and wary towards each other. Rapunzel hadn't been honest with herself, why was she being upset, she and Eugene had nothing special between them, they only met a long time ago but...

"Back then..." Rapunzel began, choosing to express her thoughts. "Eugene had tried to save me, he risked himself to save me. I was an idiot letting my guard down like that..." She wipe her eyes of incoming tears, she clenched the nose of her light machine gun tightly.

Jack saw this, he puts a hand above hers and let the grip slack. Her light machine gun was let to lay on the floor between them, he looked at Rapunzel back in the eye.

"I saw, and I must admit he didn't looked like he had it in him." Jack said, trying to joke.

"He's taller than you." Rapunzel made a bemused look.

"Which proves... What? Exactly?" Jack questioned with a hint of teasing.

Rapunzel shook her head, "Forget it..." She looked back down towards Corona, the voices below was now mute.

"Look, I know Eugene was very close to you. My point is, he had guts and that what matters. A friend of a family is a family to me." Jack quoted.

"I'm a family?" Rapunzel asked.

"You've covered for us, all those times we could've gotten hanged by your witch of a mother and you protected us." Jack flicked a few switches above him, hesitating a bit. "Which is why you're family now." He added.

"Gothel was not my mother," Rapunzel said darkly. "And never will be."

"Aight, not your mother, got it." Jack duly noted.

"How about you?" Rapunzel turned to him. "Do you have a family?"

Jack did not answer at once, in fact he only stuttered and scratched the back of his head. "I had a family... A mother, a father..." He said dully.

"Any siblings?"

"One. A sister." He said casually.

"What was she like?"

Jack sighed, hesitating to answer her question. "She was nice." He remarked.

Rapunzel raised an eyebrow suspiciously, but she shook it off and nodded in understanding.

They had a moment of enlightening in the dark. Meanwhile Hiccup decided to seat beside Astrid, knowing that she was pretty bumped out since the demise of Eugene. Astrid hadn't let go of her legs or gave a single sound, as if she was dead on the inside.

"You're hanging there?" Hiccup asked, worried.

Astrid didn't answer.

Hiccup sighed. "I'll miss Merida too, you know."

"I can't seem to shake off the thought that it was my fault…" Astrid finally said.

"Why?" Hiccup raised his eyebrow. "You did nothing wrong to get her-"

"I was the one who made Gothel snap, if I could've just kept my cool." Astrid cuts him off.

"That wasn't your fault, Gothel wasn't a good person anyway. You have all the rights to be angry." Hiccup assured her, but Astrid hadn't look at him.

Astrid sighed. "I don't know…"

"Merida was a good person, and I know she wouldn't want you blaming yourself for her death." Hiccup puts a hand on her shoulder and half smiled.

Astrid did not reply, she only stared into the distance.

Hiccup turned to the cockpit. "Hey Jack! When are we stopping?"

"Until our gas probably run out. Or maybe we'll drop off somewhere near for food, Arendelle seemed close…" Jack said.

"Good, I think I need a beer." Hiccup said, scanning the sky.

"You had too much alcohol, Hiccup." Astrid suddenly commented.

"It's gold on today's world! Maybe we can find ourselves some goldmine." Hiccup said optimistically.

Astrid snorted in reply, making Hiccup smile in relief. They both slouched back to the wall, listening closely to the sound of the engine. Somehow they still made it, but they knew their luck was going to run out sooner or later.

Hiccup reached his backpack and brought it to his lap, he opened the zipper and looked for a bottle of drink he could find. But only to find an empty bottle inside his backpack, he cursed silently before chucking the bottle out of the window.

"Hey," Astrid said to him. When Hiccup turned to her, Astrid went suddenly silent as if looking for something to talk about. "What do you think will happen now?" She asked, feeling a bit dumb of herself.

Hiccup tapped his chin, "Nothing much, flying mostly." Hiccup said with a grin.

Astrid jabbed his ribs playfully. "You know what I mean, dork."

"We'll just have to see, then. Who knows? Maybe we would be in another quarantine zone, with nicer people." Hiccup concluded, shrugging as he did.

Back at the cockpit of the helicopter, both Rapunzel and Jack's activities was taking glances at each other for a few minutes. The two of them sat in silent except for the rotor roaring, but then Rapunzel decided to begin a conversation it.

"How are the rest of your group?" Rapunzel said to Jack.

"Nah, they're all good, everyone's good. You have nothing to worry about." Jack said in a not so convincing way.

"I could actually use some ice." Kristoff had his hand up from the back, earning a few glances towards him.

"We'll get it once we get there." Jack replied to him simply.

"Get where?" Bunnymund asked him, crossing his arms.

"Arendelle."

"Why?"

"Food, drinks, you call it." Jack explained.

"I think that would be unwise, Jack." Toothiana said softly. "It's pretty far away, the helicopter attracts attention."

"Don't worry, I'm sure we won't regret it once we get there." Jack peeked his head to the back.

The helicopter's engine began to rattle, a faint noise was heard on top of them.

"Now what?" Hiccup said to Jack, puzzled.

"I got it. I got it." Jack said in reply, but his hands are currently having difficulty finding the right switches. "Ah! There we go. Thank you, videogames." He smiled as the engine stopped rattling.

Rapunzel currently had her thoughts elsewhere, her elbow rested against the windowsill while she looked outside of it. She saw below them was a dense forest of woods, but there was also a single highway that stretched and snaked who knows where.

Sometimes she saw, little ant like humans wandering around in the highway, broken down cars, and mostly that was it. It had already passed half an hour, and Corona has gone out of sight.

Rapunzel made a sudden chuckle, but was puzzled at the same time. Why was she suddenly feeling entertained, looking down at the world?

"Rapunzel?" Jack said from beside her.

Rapunzel hummed in response, not looking at him.

"Maybe you should get some sleep."

"I don't feel sleepy, besides, I couldn't sleep even if I wanted to. Helicopters tend to rattle." She replied nonchalantly.

Jack shrugged it off. "Alright."

Rapunzel had her chin rested against the window again, she stared off into the distance just like what she did before. She couldn't help but to think about Eugene again, the dead motionless version of him. She shook her head off, feeling her heart beginning to sink.

Something caught her eye, a little town just below them. The small buildings that filled up a small landscape, it was nothing out of the ordinary. But then the helicopter passed more and more small towns and sometimes ignored a city.

"Jack? You do know where we are going, right?" Rapunzel asked him.

"Yeah, we're going to Arendelle." Jack replied.

"Why?" Rapunzel said, raising her eyebrow. "You just went passed a few towns as if you never saw them."

"Don't worry, I just have a good feeling about it." Jack pursed his lips, flicking a few switches above him.

Something clicked in Rapunzel's head, it just might be the reason to Jack's sudden determination. "Why do you want to go there, exactly?" She pressed him further.

"I told you, it's just a good feeling…" Jack said, ignoring to look at her.

Rapunzel stared at him, a rising suspicion was felt inside of her. But she decided to just shake it off, thinking that there was no difference anyway.

* * *

 ** _For you who have read this entire fanfic, and decided to reread it again. I've decided to remove a character, her position here doesn't actually have a major role in the plot._**

 ** _Sincerely, me_**


	17. The Crash

**_This one's pretty long, so that's a bonus! Tomorrow's Saturday and I'm free all day._**

 ** _I'll see you guys with your reviews._**

* * *

The helicopter hovered higher above the trees, the sound of its rotors echoed throughout the area. It's dark and light green features gleamed on the afternoon light, it sped up forward. Those who noticed it, mostly the infected, had just been outran by the sheer speed of the flying machine.

The passengers aboard the helicopter all had just experienced one of the hardest moments in their lives, they had to watch two of them die in front of their eyes. As long as the rotor kept going, it was the only thing that filled the silence between all of them.

Jack looked at his left hand, cursing as his watch wasn't ticking anymore. He checked the control panels, slouching back down when he finds no abnormality. If he was honest with himself he would say that he does not know where he was going, he was only sure of what he wanted to find.

He looked at Rapunzel, gazing into the distance. She was closing her eyes, and opening them again. Jack felt pity for her, knowing that the helicopter was too shaky for a place to sleep.

He sighed to himself, anxiety slowly creeping filling his heart and weights him deep down. He needed to get to Arendelle quickly, he doesn't have the time to wait. But at this rate and the lack of preparations the chances he has is low.

He looked back to the windshield, playing with the wiper a few times. Until something caught his eye.

Something was appearing in front of them, about a mile away. A giant bay gleamed in the afternoon sun, multiple small waves reflected back every light it could find. On the other side of the lake was something that looked like it came from the brochure of every traveling agency, and now Jack knows why.

Jack quickly puts on his microphone. "This is the captain speaking, we're about to reach Arendelle, I repeat, we are about to reach Arendelle." He turned off the radio, pursing his lips in high expectation.

Rapunzel snapped out of her almost-sleep, she covered her eyes when the reflected light shined back at her. She fixed her seating posture and wiped her eyes from her lack of sleep, her eyes immediately widen when she saw the city beyond them.

Jack felt a rising hope on his chest, he is still hoping for a presence there.

They were closing in on the beautiful kingdom placed near the bay, he remembered that Arendelle was built a very long time ago and was now the one of the oldest city. He could see the castle just outside of the city with its walls still intact, an old historical sight and also a tourist attraction.

There was a thick black smoke, rising from an object in the air before falling into one of the buildings in the city. It caught both his eyes and Rapunzel's, they leaned forward to get a closer look. But it wasn't something from a fire, it looked something similar like a flare.

"There's someone there," Rapunzel said. "Maybe we should-"

"It's not anyone bad," Jack cuts her off. "Trust me."

Rapunzel was taken aback by Jack, suspecting that he knew something they all does not. Jack was not the one to keep secrets, from her experience. He was downright honest in both good and bad, now he's radiating something she doesn't want to be a part of.

Jack flew right above the city, looking down towards the city sharply. Something was wrong, he couldn't see anyone alive nor dead. He bit his bottom lip, scanning the exact same spot twice. He looked back at the smoke, he circled around the black gas before decreasing his height.

He couldn't see who had fired the black flare, someone was obviously trying to get their attention.

"Jack!" Rapunzel said, fearing the worst of meeting strangers. "We can't! What if they're bad people?"

"They aren't! Look, I-I know someone who lives here, alright?!" Jack said, after a few moments of looking for a perfect half lie.

"Who?!" Rapunzel raised her voice. "Jack, who waits for you here?!"

But before her question can be answered the helicopter had hit something on the landing skid, the whole vehicle rumbled and jerked in every direction. Everyone was holding on to something and gripped it tightly, fearing for their lives. The skid screeched against the flat roof of a house, until it stopped just after leaning over the edge.

The helicopter stumbled back in place, both tail and main rotors had slowed down making it balanced and unmoving.

"I did it! Whooo-eee! I really did it!" Jack shouted out on top of his lungs, only a little air was left after all that gasping.

"Dammit Jack! Can't you land more carefully?" Bunnymund yelled from the back, he was lying on the floor rubbing his sore head after hitting it on the seat of the helicopter.

Jack jerked his head backwards. "YOU TRY FLYING THIS PIECE OF C-" Jack's sentence was immediately cut off when a loud cracking noise was heard, followed by the helicopter unbalancing.

"EVERYBODY HANG ON!" Toothiana screamed, just like everyone her body was thrown about as the helicopter's body fell into the now broke roof of the house.

Hiccup had Astrid held tightly, while his other hand hanged on the seatbelts of a nearby chair. The helicopter's body leaned sideways, Hiccup felt a hot searing pain on his palm as the seatbelt on his grip rubbed on his bare skin.

Astrid was left hanging on one of Hiccup's hand, she reached out another hand to grab her other one. But her breathing immediately faltered, making her lose focus and suffocating.

"ASTRID!" Hiccup screamed, Astrid had just slipped off his fingers. The next moment was blurry and dark as the helicopter had fallen in completely, his body was thrashed painfully against every object near him. He was close to passing out, and he did the job by hitting his head.

It was moments before Hiccup woke up, feeling pain on his back in contact of something sharp he rolled on to his stomach. But realized his that whatever he does a debris would just be pushed under his mass, making him squirm.

The light was dim, the only source was the giant gaping hole on the roof. The helicopter was tilting dangerously sideways, piles of rubble under it while little pieces of the broken roof still falling on to it.

Meanwhile Jack squirmed to get out of his seatbelt, he felt a trickle of blood down the side of his face and bruises on his arm. He coughed from the dust and tried to brush it away with his hand, he heard a moan from his side.

"Ra-? Rapunzel!" Jack gasped with a dried throat, he saw the girl beside him lying motionless on her seat. Gravity was pulling her towards the cockpit door, which seemed to can't handle her weight.

Jack made an immediate grab for her hand, he tightened his grip on her wrist just before the cockpit door fell off. Rapunzel was dangling on one of her arm.

"Rapunzel!" Jack shouted to her. "Rapunzel, wake up!"

Toothiana was being tied on her seatbelt, once she heard Jack's shouting she went wide awake. The woman unlocked her belt and her body goes slack, she slid down the floor of the helicopter before landing on all four. She looked around, feeling a light headache at the same time. Her eye caught unconscious Rapunzel dangling with only her arm, she ran towards her while jumping over rubbles and debris.

"Goddamit Punz, wake up already!" Jack hissed, feeling his grip beginning to give in.

Tooth immediately went under the girl, "Drop her to me!" She shouted to Jack.

"Don't drop her, got that?" Jack narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, alright!" Toothiana rolled his eyes, both arms ready to catch the girl.

Jack let his hand slack, he trusted the doctor with Rapunzel. Tooth had caught Rapunzel just in the nick of time, she adjusted herself to Rapunzel's weight and regained her balance.

"You're heavier than I thought you would." Toothiana chuckled before putting the girl down on the cleanest floor she could find.

Jack had gotten off his seat after unlocking his seemingly impossible seatbelt and fell on his shoulder, he rubbed off the dust and rubble off his jacket before running off to the two girls like nothing had happened.

"How is she?" Jack questioned in worry.

Toothiana puts a hand on Rapunzel's forehead. "She's having a concussion, probably hit her head on the window. It's going to take a while before she-"

"GHA!" Rapunzel slapped Tooth's hand away before shooting her feet up towards Jack's stomach, making him stumble back.

"Nevermind." Toothiana said, to put her thoughts simply.

"Good, you're okay." Jack grumbled, rubbing his stomach. "How are you feeling?"

Rapunzel held her chest, trying to calm herself from breathing faultily. "My head hurts…"

"Yeah, well, me-"

"GUYS! HELP ME OUT HERE!" Hiccup shouted out from the other side of the room, everyone watched him picking up large debris trying to find something underneath.

Bunnymund and Kristoff had jumped down from the helicopter, brushing off dusts from their shoulders.

"Well, that could've gone better. I suppose." Kristoff said, rubbing the place of his headache.

"Could've gone worst as well…" Bunnymund muttered.

"GUYS!" Hiccup shouted in desperation, lifting Astrid off the debris with both his hands. Tears began to leak out of his eyes, "GUYS HELP ME!" Hiccup had blood on his hands but it was not his.

Everyone rushed to help, Toothiana told Rapunzel to rest but the blonde was determined to help. They all circled around Hiccup and Astrid, the brunette lay the head of his lover on his lap. The blonde had a little bit of blood running down her lip, and a chunk of metal debris that penetrated the side of her stomach.

Hiccup pleaded for her live, Toothiana and Jack went beside him. The woman pressed two fingers on Astrid's wrist and closed her eyes to focus, then she let out a breath of relief.

"She's still alive, but we need to get the piece out of her!" Toothiana said to both Hiccup and Jack.

Hiccup hesitated for a moment, but Jack already had a hand above the metal piece. "Ready?" He looked up at Tooth.

Toothiana held Astrid in place before nodding towards Jack, everyone watched in cringe as Jack quickly pulled out the piece of metal out of her body. Earning a whimper from Astrid, her palm curled up before letting go again.

Hiccup looked towards her face, "Astrid? Just… Uh, just calm down, alright? We're going to get you fixed." Hiccup told her.

Astrid said nothing, her breathing was almost silence.

"Goddamn…" Hiccup swore, biting onto his bottom lip. "We need to cover up that wound, quick." He noted.

Toothiana pursed her lips, she thought for a moment. "There might be a medical kit on the helicopter!" She remarked.

"Got it." Kristoff said, before walking away from them.

"And, Jack, I need something to cover up the-" Toothiana's voice trailed off when she looked up, her gaze was fixed on something. "-wound…"

Everyone looked at where Toothiana had her eyes at, across the room they saw someone standing under the doorframe of the house. What everyone had seen first was the firearm the young woman pointed at them, her eyes narrowing at the rebels.

Bunnymund was the first one up on his feet, "Easy kid, you don't want to do anything stupid-"

"Yeah well, I might be." The woman yelled out in warning.

But then someone else went by her side, another woman with unnatural white hair. "Anna put your gun down!" The other woman ordered.

"Elsa they-!"

"Oh! Oh no!" The woman, named Elsa, cried out when she saw Astrid and the others.

Elsa quickly kneeled beside Astrid and Toothiana, earning a confused look from the group. Elsa took no time to talk, she quickly checked for Astrid's pulse and examined the large wound. Elsa rolled up Astrid's shirt and exposed the wound, she had remarked something like "The wound's still bleeding."

"Hey guys! I found a-" Kristoff's voice trailed off when she saw both Anna and Elsa, his hand holding a pack of first aid kit above his head.

"Oh good!" Elsa exclaimed when she saw him. "Give it to me!"

"Uh, yeah, who are you?" Jack questioned her.

"A doctor." Elsa said, not looking straight at him. "And the one who is going to save her life."


	18. The Sisters

"Elsa what are you doing?!" Anna shrieked from across the room.

"I'm trying to save this girl!" Elsa gritted her teeth. "Quick! Give me your shirt!"

Anna blinked at her sister. "What!?"

"You have another one underneath! Stop bitching around for one sec!" Elsa basically shouted at the girl.

Anna narrowed her eyes at her, the girl jogged towards the circle, her stomping spread dusts everywhere. She lifted her square-patterned shirt off her head and revealed a white tank top before she kneeled beside the white haired girl, everyone was feeling the suspense as they watched the doctor at work.

Elsa folded Anna's shirt small enough to cover Astrid's large gaping wound.

Anna leaned over towards Elsa's ear. "What are we doing here? We don't know these people!" She whispered.

"They haven't done anything to us, yet. And they can't do anything else when one of them is hurt." Elsa said in hostility. "Anna if you don't want to help would you just sit back and watch?"

Anna frowned in response, she huffed before standing up and walked out of the room. Stepping on debris as she did. Elsa unrolled Astrid's shirt with Anna's clothing still on the wound.

Jack's eyes widened before standing up, he dropped the bloody piece of metal to the floor with a clang. "Gimme a sec." He said to the others, earning a few raised eyebrows before hurrying towards Anna. "Wait! Hey!"

The house was indeed large, the second floor itself had more room than he thought. They met on the stairs, the girl stopped mid-flight to look at the brown haired boy. Anna said nothing, waiting for Jack to continue.

Jack pursed his lips, trying to find a way to say the thing he wanted to say.

"What do you want?" Anna barked.

"Alright, look," Jack raised a hand in front of him to calm the girl down. "I need to find-"

"Jack, what are you doing?" Toothiana's voice said from behind him. "Elsa needs your help."

"Tooth…" Jack mouthed, unsure of what to do. "What- what now?"

"The med kit on the helicopter only have a few painkillers, but Elsa said she needed suture lines and needles." Toothiana explained, she gave a puzzled look at Anna. "W-what is going on?"

"Nothing," Jack lied. "I-I'm just looking for more supplies."

Anna snorted but said nothing to both of them, she rested her Fedorov on her shoulder before she continued to walk downstairs.

Jack sighed to himself as he gave in, he looked pass Tooth before walking into the room again. He could see furniture covered in debris and the helicopter still tilting to one side, the flying vehicle creaked and screeched as it tilted an inch again. It was unstable, and could fall again at any moment.

Everyone heard the creak of the helicopter, Elsa gulped when she thought of the worst.

"We need to move her." Elsa said to Hiccup, he nodded in response.

Rapunzel came beside her. "I'll help too- AH!" Rapunzel's cry of agony was heard, she was seen palming her head in pain.

Elsa looked at the girl with worry. "What happened?" She asked.

"My head hurts!" Rapunzel said in obvious pain, pulling her hair in the process.

Elsa, who had lifted Astrid's feet began to put both of them back down. "Look, you can just sit back down. I'll take care of this." Elsa told the girl.

"Come on, I'll get you out." Jack said to Rapunzel, lifting her by the arm before looking back at Elsa. "You need any help?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll tell you when I get her out." Elsa said, lifting Astrid by the legs and Hiccup by the shoulder. Jack helped too by carrying her torso, "Careful now." Elsa said.

"Were you the one who fired the flare?" Hiccup questioned, remembering the black smoke.

Elsa bit her bottom lip. "Yeah, I'm glad you got the message."

Hiccup nodded. "Thanks for coming just in time…"

"It's my job, well, was my job." Elsa said, walking towards the doorframe along with the three. "I was a doctor before the outbreak, it's kind of my responsibility to arrive on time."

They went passed the broken door and to the hallway, luckily the door across the room was unlocked and Hiccup kicked it open.

"Well, I'm happy you did." Hiccup said gladly, he looked around the other room. It was a master bedroom with a king sized bed sitting across the door, the whole room looked like it has been wrecked apart when they saw the pile of clothes thrown about and an empty opened armoire.

They lay Astrid on the bed softly, carefully not to drop her.

Toothiana entered the room and saw the three of them. "Hello. Do any of you need help? I was a doctor once." She smiled.

Elsa's face brightened. "Good, you can help me look after the girl."

"Sure, I can do that." Toothiana nodded in agreement.

Someone cleared her throat from behind Tooth, everyone looked at Bunnymund who was leaning against the doorframe.

"Jack, we need to talk." The Aussie said with a stern look.

Jack exchanged looks with Elsa before walking out of the room with Bunnymund, he followed the taller man into another room in the hallway. Jack only went with where this was going and expected nothing from the man, until Bunnymund stopped in front of a particular door.

Jack raised his eyebrow, looking at the posters that was taped to the door. Band posters, girly stickers, and a note that says 'Knock First!' written with untidy scrawls.

"What's the biz?" Jack said to Bunnymund, his nose began picking up an awful smell from the room.

"Do you think we could trust these girl?" Bunnymund crossed his arms.

Jack cocked his brow again, "They are trying to save Astrid's life, what else do they need to prove?"

Bunnymund shrugged. "Sure, they seemed fine. But it only proves that there could be more people out there, people who are not like them. These two could have a history we don't know."

"And we have a history they don't know." Jack narrowed his eyes at him. "We both have killed people, sure they are bad people, but it doesn't change the fact that none of the rebels are innocent anymore."

"And then what?" Bunnymund said. "We stay here for the rest of our lives then?"

Jack was deep in thought. "I'll think about that later."

"No, you need to think about it now!" Bunnymund said crossly. "We don't have any food or drinks at all, and if those two does have food it won't last long. And what will you do when the food runs out?"

Jack was speechless, he can't deny the fact that he was the leader of the group. It was his responsibility to look over them, and to think of long term survival. But something else was in his way, the reason he was here was that there was someone he needed to look for.

Bunnymund didn't say anything, he put a hand on the door before opening it. Jack had to close his nose and mouth to cover the rotting stench inside, then he realized that there was a body lying on the bed.

A little girl in the age of ten, with flesh so thin she looked like a skeleton. Her eyes were white and dead, even though her body was moving very slowly it was obvious she was dead. No sound came from the Walker, the little girl had noticed the two of them but she was too weak to even lift herself off the bed.

Jack was horrified, knowing that this was something that could happen at any moment when the food runs out. He now has two things to worry about, and both of them was equally difficult to him.

Back in the master bedroom Hiccup, Tooth, and Elsa only sat quietly on different places while watching Astrid for any signs of movement.

"What now?" Hiccup asked the doctor, lifting a streak of hair out of Astrid's face.

Elsa sighed and jumped down from the lamp table she was sitting on, she puts both hands on her hips and thought for a moment. "That wound is not going to heal by itself any time soon, we need sutures and antibiotics."

"Great, where do I have to look?" Hiccup said in determination.

"Hold on a second, Hiccup." Toothiana stopped him. "Do you know how difficult it is to find that kind of medicine in today's world? Not to mention the infected roaming around."

Hiccup glared daggers at the woman. "It's the only chance I have to save Astrid, I have to try!"

Elsa pursed his lips. "I have to agree with her on this, surely you're not implying to go alone?"

"I'll be fine! Look after Astrid a bit!" Hiccup said angrily before hurrying out of the room.

"Hey!" Elsa stopped Hiccup mid-tracks. "Maybe it'll be easier if you knew the location of the hospital around here?"

Hiccup scratched the back of his neck. "Right… You're right, sorry."

"I'm coming with you." Toothiana said.

"No, I need you to look after the girl for me." Elsa said sternly. "You can bring Jack along if you want."

"My name's Hiccup, and alright, I'll bring Jack with me." Hiccup nodded in agreement.

"What about me?" Rapunzel appeared from behind the door, rubbing her forehead. "Surely I can help."

Elsa frowned, "No, I need you to just rest. Your health is in risk of getting worst." She told her.

Rapunzel looked down in disappointment, a hand comforted her shoulder.

"It's alright, I'll go with him." Kristoff smiled at Hiccup.

"Good," Elsa said gladly. "And take Anna with you."

Anna suddenly piped up from behind Kristoff after hearing her name. "Come again?" She said, puzzled.

"You're going to lead them to the hospital and get a few things for me." Elsa stated.

Anna looked around the room, unsure of what to do. But then she threw her arms to the air in submit. "Fine, alright, anything for sis."

Elsa was unamused by her lack of cheerfulness, but then she'd rather be having Anna to help and show them that they were good people. That's why Elsa shot the flare, it was always better when having more good people to help.

* * *

 ** _Anna have trust issues, and Elsa will always try anything if it helped the both of them._**


	19. The Talk

**_I know that people are going to hate me for rewriting the story and being on hiatus for ridiculously long time. But it has to be done, luckily I did not change the plot too much._**

 ** _Review your opinions please!_**

* * *

Jack stood by the door, leaning against the doorframe across the hinges. Deep in thought and anxiety, to sum his feelings he was in anguish. He never felt more dilemmatic in his life before, because he knew the outcomes of every choices. On the other hand, he was actually glad he survived this long and wasn't planning on dying just yet.

Bunnymund was right, at this rate with more people on his side, the supplies will immediately run out. Faster if used to treat the sick and injured. If they do run out of food, there will be no guarantee of no one else getting terminally ill.

It was afternoon, when he looked outside the house. Surprisingly no walking dead came piling against the concrete wall that separated the front lawn of the house and the streets of Arendelle.

Jack heard footsteps coming from the stairs going down, Hiccup, Kristoff, and Anna went down with each of them armed. Hiccup however, held just his butterfly knife but with that much of a determination he wouldn't die easily.

Jack grinned sheepishly at the brunette, "Look at you, Rambo. With your trusty knife at your side, you just can't lose. Am I right?" He joked.

Hiccup did not glare at him, instead he cocked his eyebrow confusedly.

Jack sighed to himself, he slid a hand to the back of his jeans and took out a Model 36. He pushed open the barrel and looked inside, the six bullets still intact and unused.

"Take it," Jack held the revolver by the barrel for Hiccup to take, but suddenly pulled back when Hiccup reached for it. "A-a-a! This is my gun, do not lose it."

"Got it." Hiccup nodded in agreement, putting the revolver on his back pocket. "You're not coming?"

"Hey, you're the hero!" Jack puts a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "Go save that girl, champ."

Jack patted his shoulder before walking pass him, Hiccup eyed him curiously as he disappeared up the stairs. Hiccup looked at his group, Anna and Kristoff, before going outside the house.

Jack pursed his lips, he began to think of a long term survival plan for them. How can they, though? The city could have more food, but they needed to farm and grow crops and that was the longest shot of surviving.

Jack saw Elsa walking passed him, holding a pack of first aid kit from the helicopter. The woman didn't seem to notice him, she continued walking towards the master bedroom before closing the door behind her.

Something clicked in Jack's head, maybe there was still hope after all.

He went inside the master bedroom, there was only two people inside and one of them was still unconscious. Elsa was by Astrid's side, compressing the girl with a wet handkerchief Jack did not know she has.

Elsa noticed him, but did not say anything. She was too focused on treating Astrid, but why is that? They only met an hour ago but now she's trying to save one of them.

"Hey, Elsa…" Jack greeted the white haired girl, he walked up to her and sat on the foot of the bed.

"Jack," Elsa began. "Could you check the first aid kit if there's any syringes there?"

Jack looked at the first aid kit beside him on the bed, he clicked open the lock and opened the box. He scanned the insides, rummaging a bit of the content.

"Yep," Jack said disappointingly as he brought up a syringe in his hand. "And it's broken…"

Elsa sighed as she took a look at the item, she puts a palm on Astrid's head and the blonde whimpered a bit.

"She's burning up, let's just hope your friend got back in time. I have given him a list for things he should bring, water bottles also." Elsa explained, leaning back with her arms on the floor.

"Hiccup? Oh, well, I think he'll do the deed." Jack rubbed the back of his head, not knowing how to continue the conversation.

"So tell me, what did you do before all of this?" Elsa questioned him.

"Listen." Jack said stressfully. "I need to find someone, that's why I came here in the first place."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "A-alright?" She said, unsure of the situation.

"Do you know Doctor Abigail? Is she still alive?" Jack asked as quickly as possible.

"N-no? I don't know who she is." Elsa stuttered, she was starting to feel puzzled.

Jack let out a breath of exasperation, unsure of what to do with the information. "No. No! But… Arendelle's quarantine zone?"

"There is no quarantine zone." Elsa told him. "Not anymore, at least. Jack? What is this about?"

Jack stood up too quickly, now he was more troubled than ever. How can he cope up with this? All his hopes now gone in a flash. He quickly denied himself for thinking that she, the girl he had always been looking for, has died.

Elsa stood up as well, eyeing Jack with worry. "The quarantine zone was breached a long time ago, only me and my sister survived."

"Are you sure nobody else survived? What happened?" Jack ran up to her quickly.

Elsa took a step back instantly. "Jack! Everyone died that day! They we're all cornered as the Biters were closing up to them."

Jack was rooted to the spot, denial and regret filled his mind. And the feeling of guilt that he could've done something ripped his heart to shreds, it was his fault, it was all his fault. Jack pulled his hair in stress, and Elsa just watched as the boy kneeled down on the floor.

"Jack?" Toothiana's voice came from the door, her eyes widened with worry when she saw the boy on the floor. "Jack! What's wrong?"

Toothiana went beside him to comfort the now crying boy, she was thunder stricken when she saw that tears leaked out of his eyes and his hands not budging from his head.

"She's dead, Tooth…" Jack half sobbed. "No… She's not… But what if?!"

"Wha-? I-I don't know what's going on. Who was Doctor Abigail?" Elsa said, confused as ever.

"Yeah, what's going on, Jack?" Someone said, another footsteps was heard from the door, it was Rapunzel. "Who waits for you here? Why are you so determined to go here in the first place?" She stood there unmoving from her spot with her voice like ice, cold and hostile.

Jack suddenly stood up and ready to face the three girls, he can't see the reason to hide it anymore.

"When the outbreak happened, a lot of things happened. Like when I promised my mother that I'd look after my sister. And my sister that I will stayed by her side." Jack said grimly, clenching his fists.

Rapunzel's expressions softened, but she wasn't fully satisfied by his answer.

"I met them from day one, I saved those two just in the nick of time. But then when we were supposed to be moved to another quarantine zone, Jack was given a different cargo truck from his sister. He was being moved to Corona while his sister was sent to Arendelle." Toothiana finished for him, holding Jack's hand and squeezing it lightly. "But then the bridge collapsed, and we have no way to go back."

"But then who's Abigail?" Elsa questioned them.

"She was the doctor that promised to me to look after my sister before we parted ways, as you have known." Jack explained before looking down. "Well… My sister's cargo truck was supposed to go the same destination, but there was a bit of traffic on the highway so the cargo truck took a detour."

"I was a doctor as well." Toothiana pointed to herself. "Abigail and I communicated via handheld radios."

Both Elsa and Rapunzel said nothing, they actually felt compassion towards them both.

"I can't shake off the feeling that it was my fault that you, and Astrid got hurt. I'm sorry." Jack apologized to Rapunzel, then he turned to Elsa. "Elsa, I need to know exactly what happened that day…"

Elsa stared at him, she did not exactly wanted to talk about it. She has let the past go, and moved on. But maybe she could spare it to this moment.

* * *

 ** _There you go, revelations. Will Jack find his sister again? Tune in each week to find out!_**


	20. The Kingdom

**_Here's a question... Who would you like to kill in this fic? How would you like the story go? What do you want to happen with the survivors?_**

 ** _Who do you like most? Who do you like less? Do you want more psychotic villains?_**

 ** _Review your answers!_**

* * *

Hiccup stood outside of the gate, breathing in fresh air instead of paint dusts. He closed his eyes in bliss, he took a moment of calmness before something jabbed his shoulder.

"Yo, you awake?" Anna said, perplexed at his calmed expressions.

Hiccup brushed her hand off his back, before looking around the streets. Luckily no Walker had been seen, and that was somewhat weird. They were standing in an intersection, the whole block was built not only for housings but shops and workplaces as well. Each and every buildings looked different, some had flat roofs, while the rest had triangular ones.

"The hospital's this way. The sooner we return the better." Anna went passed Hiccup and walked in front of him, she then took the street to the left.

Hiccup followed her from behind, not saying a word. Kristoff was silent as well, he hasn't said a word since their departure.

Anna wasn't in a good mood either, why was she helping a group of strangers? Maybe it's because she knew that they weren't bad. But she needed to be careful. Elsa had been somewhat reckless, firing their last flare in hoping of help when they thought they were military.

Were these people actually military? They do have guns. So maybe they are.

Anna felt tired, the Fedorov she carried on her back never felt so heavy. Maybe it's because she haven't ate anything since breakfast and Elsa only supported that idea, and here she thought doctors tell people to eat more.

Kristoff watched as the street began to ascend, and the girl in front of him trying to keep up with all her might. Anna began to slow down as her footsteps went on in a slow tempo, her position is now at the same line as Hiccup and Kristoff.

Hiccup, although his soft nature, was too insistent on his task to care less about Anna.

Kristoff however eyed here every second he could, somehow he finds her soft panting to be very distracting.

"So," Kristoff began. "You all right, there?"

"Are you guys' military?" Anna suddenly asked out of the blue.

Kristoff raised an eyebrow, carefully picking his words to talk with a stranger. "Why do you ask?"

"Guns… Bulletproof vests…" Anna shrugged in her response, making up things to say as she goes. "Kind of intimidating, really."

"Is that why you fired that flare? You're expecting military to help?" Kristoff smiled at her, he seemed to be contemplating a different approach.

Anna frowned in response, she seemed to be disagreeing with his guess. "It was my sister Elsa, actually. She said that the military will help. So are you military or not?" She questioned him again.

Kristoff actually shrugged, unsure of what to say. "I used to be in the military, I was sent to the north for most of my operation. They called me the ice breaker." His tone chimed in as if interested to say more.

Hiccup noticed their sudden conversation and decided to walk a bit ahead of them, while keeping an eye on the city for Walkers and other Walkers. His shoulder slouched as he let out a sigh, but his intention to find the hospital was still in him.

Meanwhile Anna harrumphed to herself, obviously a bit disappointed. "So, not actually military then? Called it…" She half muttered.

"Ahem! If I may, I can still help." Kristoff offered himself, using a somewhat direct approach.

"That's not what I meant." Anna said in dissatisfaction, heaving a sigh before she added. "I don't even know if the military's still a thing now, with all these walking dead people around its kind of obvious that he country's isn't doing anything about it."

Kristoff scratched his neck, feeling a trickle of sweat tickled his skin. "Yeah, you're probably right. But there's a good thing though, at least neither of us wants to eat each other."

Anna wrinkled her nose at him, but said nothing when she realize his obliviousness at what he just said.

"Anna." Hiccup called from the front, he stopped just before he enters an intersection. "Which way?"

Anna looked around the area, looking for something familiar for her to remember. Then she noticed a road sign just above them, she recognize the street's name and immediately knew where to go.

"Go left, that should take you straight to the hospital." Anna stated, earning a nod from Hiccup before he walked towards the direction that Anna had pointed.

After a few minutes of jogging Hiccup's group had already seen the hospital, a five floor building that was bigger than anything in the area near it. The logo of the hospital was beginning to rust and some of its letters were tilting slightly, the parking lot was unkempt with a few cars left to dust and rot away.

They approached the front gate, but were stopped when they saw that the hospital door had been locked off with metal folding doors.

"Any other way in?" Hiccup asked Anna, scanning the front of the building.

"Yeah, there's a door in the back of the hospital. It was used for emergency long ago." Anna replied shortly.

Kristoff went in front of them. "We've got Walkers, three of them." He alerted to the ones that are coming out from behind cars and the streets..

"You have a knife or some sort?" Hiccup asked Anna, she shook her head in reply.

"Well, guess we should take them out the old way." Kristoff said before shooting three rounds per Walker, they all fell dead before even reaching ten feet. Kristoff lowered his gun, "Easy, guess there are no other Walkers yet. I will keep a lookout, you two okay if search the hospital alone?"

"We're good." Anna assured him, she looked at Hiccup before gesturing to walk around the hospital.

Hiccup only followed Anna from behind, considering she was the one with the firearm. He saw that she was entering the entrance of the basement, he only followed suite.

Hiccup turned to Anna as they entered the basement parking lot. "How do you know the inside of the hospital?" He asked rhetorically.

"Yeah, my sister used to work here. I don't get to visit a lot though, we live very far apart." Anna marched to the hospital entrance in the distance while Hiccup followed.

Hiccup kept cautious, he didn't liked dark and broody places.

"So what's your story?" Anna asked to keep the conversation going.

"My story?" He repeated with a puzzled tone.

"Yeah," Anna said simply. "Start with how you got a peg-leg."

Hiccup lowered his gaze in front of him, his glare darkened. "I don't want to talk about it."

"You've been through a lot, haven't you?" Anna asked again.

Hiccup couldn't deny that, don't everyone have been through everything? "Yeah, you?" He replied.

Anna hummed in response to his reply, then she shook her head. "Don't want to talk about it either."

Before Hiccup could reply, he was interrupted by a low growl. They came across a special parking space for ambulances in front of them, and one of them made a constant rapping.

"Stay here…" Hiccup ordered to Anna, she nodded.

He walked up to it and stood beside the ambulance door, he grabbed the handle and waited for the right moment. Then he swung the door open, followed with a Walker that fall face first to the concrete floor, Hiccup's heart gave a jolt.

He pinned down the back of its neck with his foot so the Walker couldn't get up. "Kill it!" He called to Anna.

She hurried to it and bash its head with the butt of her gun, the infected blood of the Walker spluttered everywhere.

"Yuck…" Anna grumbled in disgust as she stared at the stained gun, she dragged the Fedorov by the nose to wipe the blood off the stock.

"Now we've taken care of that, time for the ambulance." Hiccup jumped from the back of the ambulance and climbed inside. It was somewhat dark and putrid ooze came running into his mouth as he breathes, now he knew how an ambulance with a Walker in it and hadn't been opened for a month.

"Smells like that guy had been here with no shower." Hiccup muttered exaggeratingly. He continued to look around.

He peeked inside every cabinet and every first aid kits, there were no sutures. Hiccup cursed and bit his lip, until he found something that might be useful.

In front of him was a small switchblade, he could see the silver blade being unarmed inside the black coating of the handle. Hiccup flipped it open, and a clip point blade sprung out. Not only that, he did find a pack of syringe and a bunch of medical mumbo-jumbo he would never understand in a million years.

He walked out of the ambulance with stuff put in his pockets. "Come on." He turned to Anna. "Let's get this over with."


	21. The Hospital

**_So, a bit of author's note. I'll let you guys know that English isn't my first language, and I don't have any beta reader. Bad English plus no beta readers equal bad writing. So I'm sorry if there's any grammar mistakes, spelling errors, or something like that._**

 ** _It's inevitable, sometimes I'm just too lazy to fix my mistakes! But it's not something a good review can't fix, amirite? *wink*_**

* * *

Hiccup pressed his ear to the basement entrance door of the hospital, there was no moaning or horrible choking heard. He nodded to Anna, which gestured for her that it was clear. "Just keep cautious." He warned her.

"Right…" She replied, her finger twitched on the trigger of her Fedorov as she lift it up.

Hiccup opens the door slowly, which resulted in a long loud creak. He bit his lower lips in wary, the switchblade sprung on his left hand while the other held a revolver. Everywhere he sees was dark, there was no light source except from the back door but that was limited, but by the looks of it Anna and Hiccup had entered the emergency room. And the only visible things in sight were flashes.

"You have some flashlight?" Hiccup whispered to Anna behind him.

"I have a lighter." Anna went to her back pocket and pulled out a small silver cigarette zippo lighter.

Hiccup flicked it open, the fire was dim but enough to reveal the whole room. There were hospital beds scattered from where they are supposed to be, the bed curtains were some opened and some closed and the other was torn down mysteriously. He walk through the medical objects on the floor carefully not stepping on anything, he scanned the room for some box of sutures but didn't find any. Instead what he found were bottles of alcohol tinctures were placed on a nearby table.

"Ever made a Molotov cocktail?" Hiccup muttered.

"No. But I know how though." Anna replied softly, her voice trailed away as a distant clunk was heard.

The soft sound made them both jump, Hiccup pressed his finger on his lips telling her to keep quiet. He walked first, trying to make his footstep sounded the smallest possible. He lifted the zippo lighter on top of him and saw that on the corner of the room was another door, it was green but the paint looked like it had been scratched over and over again.

Again, Hiccup pressed his ear to the door, no sound. He jiggled the handle a few times but no good results, "Locked…" He muttered.

"Now what?" Anna hissed in irritation.

"I think I can jiggle it open, I just need a few tools." Hiccup whispered.

"Can't we just kick the heck out of it?"

"We don't know what's behind it." Hiccup said grimly, he thought of Astrid that time though, how she would kick the door open even if he had said not to. He shook his fist frustratingly, "Fine, we can kick it open." He finally conceded.

He is considering the decision, fearing for the worst outcomes of that particular decision. What if something wrong happened? What if there was like, a hundred Walkers just waiting on the other side.

"Are you sure?" Anna raised her eyebrow, hesitating to move as well.

"Wait, let me just…" Hiccup then knocked his pistol on the metal green door a few times, the sound was loud enough for anything in the other side to hear. Amazingly there was no answer, and no banging at the door from the other side.

Hiccup walked back a bit, he adjusted the aim and kicked his right leg to the center of the door. It didn't budge. "Hold on, I think I kicked at the wrong place." Hiccup stepped back and kicked it again, this time at the lock side of the door.

"Hey!" Anna suddenly said.

Hiccup swiveled and look at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"It's supposed to open outwards." Anna pointed at the hinge on the door.

Hiccup stared at door with the face of agony. "Well, now what?"

"Let's see…" Anna stood beside him to get a closer look, she pointed her Fedorov at the lock. "Do you think it would work?" She asked for confirmation.

Hiccup only raised his shoulders, shrugging. But it needed to work, for Astrid. "Just do it…"

Anna didn't change her mind, she fired a bullet to the lock. The gunshot rang across every possible room in the hospital, Hiccup felt a little uncomfortable with it.

"It didn't break…" Anna muttered angrily, looking at the almost broken lock.

"But I think it worked, can… Can we try that again? You do have more magazines for it, right?" Hiccup asked to lighten her up.

"Yeah, alright. I think I have one more with Elsa." She lifted the gun again, she fired at it for two times until finally they heard the lock fell to the floor, the door swung slowly towards their direction.

Hiccup was speechless from the outcome, "Ladies first?" He joked.

Anna glared at him for a few seconds, Hiccup immediately walked quickly through the door and avoided her gaze.

Once on the other side, he raised the lighter just above his head. It was a short hallway that was used for some kind of waiting room, in the end he could see the glass panels that was used as the front door. The sunlight that hit it from the other side was blocked by the metal folding door, only little rays of sun made through the gap.

"Where's the stairs?" Hiccup asked Anna, looking around the rather large lobby.

"Just on the corner at the other room." Anna pointed.

Hiccup nodded and walked first, he entered the check in room. He could see a bit clearly with the lighter plus the sun rays, the seats were still tidy and not trashed, but the counter had one of its computers hacked and sliced.

Like Anna said, there are stairs leading up from across the room. Hiccup gestured to Anna to follow him, he led her up the stairs, it was a stairwell and it keeps going up.

"Any parts of the hospital I need to know? Where's the surgery room?" Hiccup asked.

"I… Actually don't know. I'm not a staff so Elsa never gave me, like, access to that kind of thing." Anna said softly.

"Odin… Do you know where else we could find medical things?" Hiccup began to say quickly.

"It's a suture line, it's used for surgeries..." Anna said.

Hiccup thought for a moment. "What about the storing room? Anywhere upstairs?"

"There is one in the second floor, just a few flights." Anna explained.

"Alright, anything else?" Hiccup asked again, for precautions.

"Not from what I know, if there's anyone dead and walking I think we can cover it." Anna assured.

Hiccup climbed first, just as he thought, there are no Walkers as far as they have seen. Then he arrived at the second floor, he tilted the lighter left and right, and saw a double metal door who had been painted with words just a few steps on his left.

Anna arrived beside him, she took a long hard look at the words when she noticed it. "Don't Dead Open Inside?"

"No, it says Don't Open, Dead Inside. You... You read it from top to bottom." Hiccup corrected sheepishly, Anna didn't seem to care and just waltz away.

He left the door as well, because there seemed to be no dead inside. He followed her from behind, lighter and pistol still at his hand.

"Through here, I think." Anna told him, going in to the double doors.

When he followed her to the other side, it wasn't actually the best sight to look at. It could've been the surgery room or staff hallway, but it had a couple of dead bodies covered in white bloody sheets. The smell was almost unrecognizable, must be because it was exposed from the heat from time to time.

The lighter wasn't actually needed anymore, the windows were all opened letting sunlight inside the whole room.

"Ugh, I'm never getting used to this…" Anna said, holding back vomit.

"Tell me about it…" Hiccup muttered, not taking a look at any corpse. "Were you guys missed quarantine back in the day? Or did the military exterminated all the people here?"

Anna tilted her head at him. "Exterminated? What do you mean by that?"

"Back in Berk, my city, it was hell when the outbreak started. The military put Berk under extermination, to reduce the virus's chances from spreading to the world, only Astrid and I survived. Well, at least that's what I thought." Hiccup rested both hands on his hips, thinking back to his past. "I mean, I'd like to think that maybe more people had survived. You know?"

Anna only stared at him. "Really? Is that what happened?"

"Yeah, that's my story." Hiccup admitted, he actually felt comfortable to talk about everything he had been through. "Then, I got bit and my leg got cut, I met a power hungry leader, and I've got my peg-leg on!" Hiccup pointed both arms at his metal and wood.

Anna couldn't actually think of anything else. "Look, let's just get this medicine. 'Kay?"

Hiccup paused before nodding in acceptance, he followed behind her as she led the way.

After a few minutes Anna stopped, she was standing in front of a door. "It's just over here... Aren't you coming in?"

"What?! You're the one with the gun!" Hiccup hissed at her.

"Oh come on, if there was something we should have heard it." Anna said, ignoring his denial.

"We definitely heard something!" Hiccup countered.

"I thought it was just my imagination." Anna put her arms on her hips.

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you go in first?"

"Because, I got principles..." Anna quipped, then it faltered quickly. "Turns out I can't live by them..."

Hiccup stared confusedly. "What does that supposed to mean?"

"Fine, I'll go in first. But if anything attacks me, it's on... _AAGH!_ " Anna yelped loudly, a cat just sprung out of the room and ran through their feet. Then it disappeared out of sight.

Hiccup watched as it disappeared from sight, he turned to Anna as she was breathing hard and touching the handle as she gained her balance. "Whuh... What the... What was that?"

"That was a cat." Hiccup said calmly, he walked past her so he could get inside. "I'll check insides first from now on..."

He moved his head left and right, the afternoon sunlight showed a lot of medical items being put neatly on their shelves. Then he turned to Anna. "Can you find me the sutures?"

"How am supposed to know?!..." Anna gasped for air, then she slid down the wall and sat on her rear. "I need to lie down..."

"Keep yourself in there, champ..." Hiccup muttered loudly.

He walked past a few shelves and boxes, he turned around the corner and walked towards the cabinet. He saw a lot of sterile and unwrapped sutures and needles, he isn't really a doctor so he didn't know which sutures go with the right line because each box had different colors, but it was for Astrid's sake so he took one of each colors.

Hiccup turned to Anna. "You need something?"

"Just find me some water, kay?" She called from the door.

Hiccup looked around, he did found some water bottles stacked neatly on top of one shelf. But he realized he needed something to carry all these items.

"Is there any bag I could use?" Hiccup called to Anna.

"There's plastic bags underneath the cabinet, each size for each purpose." Anna said, Hiccup heard her muttered something like, "Each size for each purpose… Heh… That was dorky..."

Hiccup saw a small drawer under it, he pulled out one long plastic bag and put everything useful inside it. He might need some food, once he saw an MRE bag he could not resist.

Anna saw him walk past her. "Alright, let's go. Can you stand up?" Hiccup said.

Anna pushed her legs up. "Yeah, I can manage."

"Alright, let's get out of here." Hiccup said before turning his back on her.

"Wait, I need to ask you something." Anna suddenly said, earning a raised eyebrow from Hiccup. "So… You're not actually military, then?"

Hiccup shook his head. "Nope, just a bunch of survivors."

"Then how did you get a helicopter?"

"We kind of hijacked one, that's how we escaped the power hungry leader." Hiccup scratched the back of his neck. "What's your story, anyway?"

Like Anna said before, she didn't wanted to talk about it. Her past was rather to disturbing, but it was fair to share hers now that Hiccup had told his. Maybe she could leave a few details, right?

* * *

 ** _See you in the next chapter!_**

 ** _Review!_**


	22. The Wolves part 1

**_This is a flashback from Elsa's and Anna's past_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

Elsa dashed through the halls of the hospital, she went through a couple of people who are busily evacuated and most of them are patients. Elsa herself couldn't believe something like this would ever happen, she wasn't optimistic but even a situation like this had never came to her mind.

The dead are rising, that's what she could only think at the time. She had seen the news, every single one of them would broadcast the infection and the walking of corpses and the immortality of those infected. The world is coming to an end fast, faster than she had imagined. The military had put her city and under martial law, she could see soldiers carrying more and more sick people in to her hospital. The government is taking all of it very seriously.

"Elsa!" Her colleague called as she went passed her. "Elsa wait!"

"What is it, Anne?" Elsa asked her, a bit hurried herself.

"The military wants to talk to you." Anne said with a bit of worry on her face, then before she could say more her presence is needed somewhere else.

Elsa watched the nurse quickly attended the patient in need, before she herself immediately tries to find the person who called for her.

She approached the lift and clicked the down button. She rubbed both of her hands impatiently, head tilted to the number of floors on the top of her head. The hallway had been deserted since most the staff and patients are being evacuated, there was no doubt that nearly everyone left in a hurry. Her white doctor outfit had made her pretty uncomfortable, she took it off and revealed a green t-shirt.

Elsa looked at the screen on top of the elevator, the number counted down towards her level.

She remembered she had to do something, but what? All of this stress and the rising urge to get her sister to safety only made it more annoying and a head pain.

A distant grumbling is heard, footsteps clanking in the halls. Elsa watched and waited, she steadied herself on the floor waiting for a surprise attack. Until she heard a low moan that made her heart stopped for a second.

Elsa pressed the button impatiently, as many times as possible to make the elevator go faster. She looked up again, only one floor away. But the footsteps and the moans were coming from...

Elsa jumped back in surprise as the lift door flew apart with a bell and a figure falling towards her direction, an infected man had jumped her from inside the lift.

She struggled as the weight of the cold body fell to her hands, keeping the blackened mouth from biting her neck. The growl and the hiss was anyone's worse nightmare, Elsa quickly reacted and her hands pushed the man to her side, making the infected thrown off of her.

She quickly got up, her face stared in horror as she could saw the white dead eyes of the infected. She couldn't take it anymore, she dug the heel of her shoe to the creature's eye, continued to kick until there was no movement from the dreaded beast. Elsa pulled back, she saw her foot had crushed a part of the infected brain. At least now she knew what will kill them.

She looked to the elevator, another body with a staff outfit is there. It was obvious she isn't taking it very smoothly, she had to follow the rest of her people. Her heart pounded against her chest, these infection could happen at any moment and she doesn't even know what spreads it.

She wished for all her friends to be evacuated without any trouble. Why is she here, anyway? Right, to talk to the military. She decided to not tell anybody about the incident, or the blood on the tip of her heel.

Elsa decided to take the stairs, she dashed down all the flights before stopping at the lobby. The place was only occupied by men with heavy suits, but what stood out about them was their weapons. The lobby lights blinked a few times, the generator must've beginning to lose its charm.

She heard more footsteps from the hallway to her left, she watched as five more people carried a hospital bed with a patient on it out of the lobby.

"Ma'am you have to leave the place, immediately." One of them approached her, the voice was muffled from the mask he was wearing.

But Elsa was somewhat confused, she had a responsibility to this place but at the same time she needed to get to her sister to make sure she's okay.

"I will escort you out, ma'am. The military will take it from here." The man said again before taking Elsa by the arm.

"No need, private." Another one of the military people approached the two of them. "I'll take the girl from here."

"No, wait." Elsa said, looking at the both of them. "What will happen to my patients?"

"Like the man said, we will take it from here." The taller man said before escorting her out of the lobby.

Elsa was still unconvinced though, she was usually the one taking care of her own patients. But as she realized that this was military, there's a possibility of them eliminating those they find infected.

"You said you wanted to talk to me?" Elsa asked the man as they walked out of the hospital.

"The military is evacuating the citizens of Arendelle to Corona City, but those evacuated are the only ones who passed the non-infected tests." The man explained, ignoring the voice in his handheld radio. "I need you to take everything you need to military camp by noon, you're going to be helping these tests."

Elsa blinked. "No, I have to refuse."

"Pardon me?" The man seemed to be taken aback.

"I have to attend my sister, thus I can't participate in this." Elsa told him. "Maybe after I get my sister into one of your busses I can help you, but not right now."

"Miss Elsa, you do not understand. Everyone in this city are participating the tests, even you. This is to take extra precautions to-" His voice stopped mid-sentence when his handheld radio went off again.

" **Sir, we found an infected. Over…** "

The man looked at his radio then to Elsa, he turned his back on the girl before talking to his radio. "Put it down immediately, we can't afford any mistakes. Over…"

" **It's already put down, sir. The infected seemed to be penetrated through the eye socket. Over…** " The voice said again.

"That was me." Elsa blurted out, earning a raised eyebrow from the military man. "I reacted by instinct and sort of put it down myself."

The man stared at her darkly, his eyes scanned her from top to bottom before stopping at her bloody shoe. "Take care of it. Over and out…" The man said to his radio before turning to Elsa.

"Ma'am if you'd just come with me…" The man said sternly towards her.

As a doctor, Elsa should know better than to go against a standard pandemic procedure. But her sister needed her, she needed to make sure than Anna is safe.

"This tests…" Elsa began. "What does it cost?"

"I do not know what you mean?"

"The procedure tests, the ones to make sure if a person's infected or not. What do I need to do?" Elsa rephrased.

The man seemed satisfied with her statement, he explained the whole procedure without anything left out. And at the same time he escorted her out of the hospital grounds to their evacuation busses, Elsa watched as the military closed up her hospital.

The ride to the camp didn't take long, it was located somewhere on the city and placed in the middle of a wide roundabout. The sun had was already on top of them shining on the blue tents filled with people in lines, military scattered all over the place, and evacuation busses ready to take anyone who completed the tests.

Elsa was guided to a particular tent, now knowing that the procedure does take a lot of time she readied herself for it.

Her tent was filled with military doctors walking around the place checking on machines and writing on their clipboards, once a person finally noticed Elsa she was told to sit on one of the beds.

"Now, calm your breathings…" The military doctor said before she shined her eyes with a flashlight.

Elsa waited patiently as she was taken her blood from her arm, she wasn't exactly feeling nervous to be honest. Instead she was determined to get all of it done as soon as possible, she had places to be and a sister to take care of.

She noticed that the military had let in more people inside her tent to be checked as well, when the line outside starts to get longer Elsa had already been sent away luckily with a band that showed that she passed the test.

She didn't realize that the time had gone by really quickly without her noticing, she could see the sun already setting in the distance and the orange sky glowing in the distance.

Elsa guessed that Anna had been taken out of her apartment to take the test, it was only logical that she thought of that. But with all the hubbub of the crowd she couldn't even think about finding Anna in an instant, though maybe she could talk to someone to look for her.

Elsa walked around the camp walking pass people mainly families that had been put in line while being watched tightly, she recognized the situation as something you would find in a war. She was in a war and there's no doubt about it, but as a doctor she knew that her war has every person on earth at risk.

She wanted to help, but at the same time she doesn't want anything to do with all of it.

"ELSA!" Someone called from the distance. "ELSA OVER HERE!"

Elsa swiveled around to look at the person who called for her, her eyes widened in relief when she noticed a brunette girl waving at her from one of the line.

"Anna!" Elsa breathed out in relief, she ran towards her sister the quickest she can.

"Omigosh! Omigosh!" Anna cried out her eyes when Elsa ran towards her arms, Elsa hugged her back tightly.

Elsa took a few moment of comfort in war before she saw that the person behind Anna began approaching them, the man was somewhat familiar.

"Is this your sister, Anna?" The man said.

Elsa lets go of Anna, her eyes narrowed at the man. "Who are you?" Elsa said defensively.

The man backed away in an instant, and Anna looked at her sister in worry. "Look, don't get mad," Anna half pleaded. "But this is Hans…"

Elsa blinked at her, before staring at the man in question in disbelief. "What…"

"Hans. My boyfriend."

* * *

 ** _This story is going to be three parts long and I have a feeling that the Wolves will the longest chapters I have written so far._**

 ** _Review your opinions and I'll see you right after the next button down below._**


	23. The Wolves part 2

**_HEY WHAT'S UP GUYS, IT's THALIO HERE!_**

 ** _And we're back with another Anna and Elsa's flashback, part two, WOLVES!_**

 ** _I do not own any of the characters btw..._**

* * *

Anna and Elsa had been with the Wolves two days since the outbreak happened, since then she could only guess that world went into total chaos as she experienced it herself. Elsa saw it a few times around Arendelle, since the entire world had been blocked off by a ten foot fence that surrounds the city everyone began panicking.

The cable television programs all had been cut off, the news reports somehow stopped reporting. By logic it would have taken a pandemic a few months if not years for it to reach other countries and places, but Elsa could not help but to observe and realize that the mysterious virus had infect most of the outside civilization. There was no more phone signals so there was no telling who is still alive outside the border, and she could still not figure out what the virus is supposed to be.

Elsa had little luck when she had ask about it, she tried asking the other doctors but they had no clue just like her, she tried asking the military as well but the only thing she got was a— "All you need to know is that these things are dangerous, keep an eye if anyone is getting sick."

And Elsa is not taking that. "How can I tell if anyone's infected with it if you don't even tell me what symptoms that they show if they are infected?" She said angrily.

"Look, lady, we still have don't know jack about this whole thing. And all you need to know that this order came from the very top!" The soldier man snapped, he jabbed a finger at her direction.

Elsa saw him trying to walk away from their current conversation and absentmindedly she followed, unsure if she should have asked him in the first place she realizes that she had no other choice but to press him more. She walked past a couple of doctors, nurses, soldiers, and civilians which were mostly families.

"Then you can at least give me a head start! What do we know about this virus? How does it spread? How long does it take for it to fully infect a living host?" Elsa shouted every words in a stutter while trying to catch the soldier man's pace, the place is getting more and more crowded she had bump at least ten people trying to get to places.

"That's not my division, ma'am!" The soldier man shouted back, his expressions scoffing and clearly had enough of her presence. "Go ask the military doctors, they know…"

And with that Elsa watch him disappear towards the crowd, his uniform and his automatic rifle blends in with the rest of the soldier men. Her shoulders dropped in disappointment as she sigh, with a heavy heart she wiped sweat out of her furrowing brows.

If no one is going to help her on this now it is up to her to figure it out herself, what had she learn of the virus? It must be a joke, right? Maybe the government is trying to cover something up, what kind of conspiracy are they up to now?

She heard voices from her right, amongst the other civilians she heard her sister laughing. Along with… Other voices.

With a turn of her head to the right she saw them. Her beloved, although she would rather not admit it, younger sister chatting with the foul Wolves. A known group of young adults notorious for causing mayhem and collateral damage across Arendelle, she did not care if they disagreed with her at least most of the townsfolks of Arendelle despised them. The problem is she is seeing her sister, sitting down at what appeared to be a dirty van rug, in front of a small rusty camping gas stoves which looked like it is going to explode any minute, while sitting between two disgustingly older childish boys wearing black leather jackets and what looked like one too many hair gels.

Anna looked so happy, so innocent. Elsa will not have that, she quickly stormed towards their direction while still maintaining a straight face.

"Hey Elsa! Come join us!" Anna called as she noticed her sister, the other Wolves who circled the stove glanced at her.

Elsa cleared her throat, "No thank you, I don't think it'll be a good idea… Come on Anna, we need to get to our tent it's almost dark." She said rather begrudgingly, she particularly added a stress at the statement of 'our tent'.

Anna's smiled dropped at that, her expressions turned into a frown.

But then a young Wolf decided to butt in their conversation. "Yeah, why don't you come join us, pretty lady?" The young man in a mullet whistled at her direction, earning a laugh from the others and a glare from Elsa.

"I don't think I have the time, thank you very much…" Elsa hissed sourly.

"Aww, don't be like that, Snow Angel. Why don't you sit beside me and drink a couple of beers, yeah?" Another one piped in, chuckling maniacally.

Elsa's lips curled upwards on one edge while her hand curled up to a fist, her gaze lowered and predatory. But then her eyes softened, as she noticed Anna was laughing with them.

"Guys! Guys!" Another one said a bit loudly, his auburn hair stood out the most out of his handsome face features. "Have some manners, please! We're not savages, invite the lady to sit." His tone was forgiving and demanding at the same time.

"No, Hans, it's alright I was going to go back to our tent anyway." Anna ushered the man down as she stood up.

"N-no! No, Anna, wait, stay! Come on!" Hans began to stand up as well, he threw a bottle of empty root beer sideways without even a single care. "Look, we're not what you think we were, okay. And—HEY!"

Hans turned his attention towards another Wolf outside of their circle, the particular Wolf was messing with another group of teenagers forcing them to give him their bag of food. The three of them had struggle to take the bag out of the Wolf's hand, and obviously they weren't looked like they were going to win.

" _We don't steal!_ " Hans warned with his fingers jabbed at the Wolf's direction, the said Wolf looked irritated for a moment before finally giving in by throwing the bag back towards the group of teenagers.

Elsa was baffled by the whole scene, but a part of her knew she was victorious that she managed to prove to her sister that the Wolves are bad people.

Hans turned towards Anna once more, "Look, _maybe_ we are not what you think…"

Anna giggled, "Look, you've told me this too many times. Of course I believe you."

Elsa's jaw dropped, her eyes widened in incredulity.

Hans smiled gleefully. "Great! Good, so are you staying?"

Anna bit her lip and looked at Elsa, but Elsa immediately shook her head. "Sorry, she's the boss of me…" Anna said in disappointment.

It was like dagger to Elsa's heart, her words stung more than the last hundred times she had call her that.

"Alright, it's cool. I'll see you tomorrow, then?" Hans smiled at her, rather sweetly.

Anna also smiled at the end of her lips, she leaned up and kissed Hans on the cheek. OH HELL NO!

But Elsa could not let her rage be broadcast by her mouth, so instead she grabbed Anna by the wrist and yanked her away from their circle, away from Hans.

Elsa angrily pulled her sister towards nowhere, she did not care where they were going what's important is Anna was away from the Wolves. She led the both of them by zig-zagging through the crowd and avoiding other people, Elsa did not realize that her eyes are trying to hold in unknown tears.

"Elsa!"

Ignore it…

"Elsa!"

Just ignore it…

"ELSA, FUCKING STOP!" Anna screamed on top of her lungs, she yanked her hand out of Elsa's grip.

Elsa stared at her sister in shock, she could not make out what had just happen a second ago. Her sister had just swore in front of her, a habit Elsa thought she had no longer possess.

"What the hell's wrong with you?!" Anna growled.

"What is wr—seriously? Hans?" Elsa shot back

"Well, he's the most normal Wolf I've ever met!"

"I don't care if he's normal! Keyword… _WOLVES_!" She said the last part in a harsh whisper.

"Oh come on! What do you have against the Wolves?" Anna sighed exhasperatedly.

Elsa's eyes narrowed at her, not believing what she just said. "One, they're criminals! Two, they're reckless and dirty! And three…"

"Alright! I get it!" Anna cut her off, her face reddened in stress. "Surely you would give them a chance!"

"I used to say 'only when the zombie apocalypse happens' when you said that sentence." Elsa deadpanned, face leaning closer towards hers.

"Well, it's the zombie apocalypse now." Anna frowned while putting a hand on her hips.

"But that's definitely, absolutely NOT a good thing!" Elsa raised her voice at her. "I took psychology. And you are most certainly to be influenced by their bad behavior! That's why we'll be going to be avoiding at all times!" Elsa said strictly

"YOU'RE ALWAYS LIKE THIS!"

"What? Looking out for you?! For our wellbeing?!"

"See this? This is why I don't visit you anymore!" Anna said in disbelief.

"What are you talking about?!"

"THIS! This judgmental side of you! Every time I took you to see my ex-boyfriends it's always 'He's too loud!' 'He has a bad habit!' 'He is too touchy!'"

"I was just looking out for you! I didn't want you to get hurt!" Elsa said, almost pleadingly.

"How would you know? You always locked yourself out from the outside world with work! Sure I appreciated the apartment bills, but I don't like you seeing me as a kid! I can take care of myself!" Anna said loudly, making everyone around them to shuffle away. "I can prove myself! I can shoot a gun! I can survive without you!"

"This doesn't have anything to do with anything!"

"Oh yes it does!" Anna said sharply.

"I told you, I was looking out for you!"

"It doesn't matter what you think! You're not mom!"

Elsa blinked. "Of course not, but it would be what she want! What dad want!"

"But not what I want…" Anna said, her finger pointing to her chest. "I want to be with you for all my life, thinking there might be some way I could get you out of work. Some way I could make you think that you don't have to tell me what to do all the time!"

Elsa stood up, so she could be at the same height as Anna. "Fine! You don't want me? I'll just leave."

Anna looked as if she was about to stop her, then she yelled, " _FINE_!" And walked away.

Elsa watched with shock as their conversation leads up to this, Elsa was too angry to apologize. She could only watch Anna storm away to the opposite direction with her hair swooshing right and left with every step she took, and Elsa did the only thing she could and ran the other way, crying.

* * *

 ** _Keep around for the third part!_**


	24. The Wolves part 3

Elsa walked for at least a week and a half, water supply had been decreased. Her mouth never felt burning, she wished it was morning again, so she could sip on those cold dews on the leaves.

She hadn't eaten any meat in two days, she was good with edible plant and mushrooms. But that wasn't enough.

Despite all the dehydration, the heat, and the smell of her odor which began to be maddening. Elsa still doesn't have the will to go back to Anna.

Sometimes, no, everyday she thought that maybe she had been too melodramatic. It was a stupid move, she knew she had a better chance to survive with a group.

Elsa sighed, and kept walking, wandering around in the woods. She realized the ground level was rising, she was walking towards a steep hill.

Elsa looked around, making sure the surroundings were safe. Then Elsa continued forward, hoping she could find any refuge or town to settle from the top.

With the help of her hands she climbed until she could see the sun more clear with no trees covering it, Elsa stood on the top, she observed the topography. Her hopes were rising when she saw in the middle of the large gulf.

"Corona!" She breathed in relief, the city was sitting on a large island. The glass buildings reflected the sun.

Elsa looked back, wondering if she should walked back and tell them she founds the city. But maybe Anna and the Wolves had been there first.

Elsa stared deeply on the city, it doesn't looked like it could be infested. She enjoyed the sudden breeze for a while, but then she saw on the bridge which connected Corona and the peninsula, was cars and trucks and busses crashed into each other.

Elsa also realized it had a large gap on the bridge, nobody can jump over it. That means Anna had been long gone.

"Shoot! What the heck am I going to do now?" Elsa grunted, she shove her hand into her purse. She took out the water bottle and shook it in her hand, there was obviously a few drops inside it.

At this rate she can't survive long.

Elsa thought quickly, there's a small town not far from here. Maybe she could make it her own refuge, a town for herself. She could round all the cars and make a barricade around the block, to prevent looters and zombies from breaking in. Maybe there's a little chance the grocery stores haven't been looted yet, maybe she could use what she found as a survival kit. Yeah, it was a good plan.

But, does she have to do it by her own? She would be lonely.

But she can't trust anyone else but herself, maybe she could recruit anyone that coincidentally came by her town. But what if they betrayed her? She doesn't have a gun, she only had a wooden stake she used regularly for the infected she came by. She had a couple close calls with humans a few days ago.

Elsa sat on the top of the hill, she took the time to feel the grass brush on the skin of her thigh.

She has to go back, she has to apologize. She may be mad, but Anna is still her sister, and the only family member left.

Elsa sighed, a long way back. She hoped she would find more water on the way, and wished that Anna haven't left Arendelle yet.

Anna sobbed, her leg pained from the tight roped that used to coil around it. The member of the Wolves had betrayed the group, Hans was dead.

She killed him, with his own gun. Now Anna carried a burden for murder. She never dirtied her hands with blood.

She watched them turn, first a bite on a member of a group. Hans took care of it, the others began to change, they were mad at each other. But Hans was the one who are mostly blamed, Hans accidentally killed a man. That means two are dead, but things began to escalate as another committed suicide. Hans and Anna was the only two left, but Hans snapped and did horrible things to her, and Anna had no choice but to push him against a herd of infected.

As the sun began to set, and the skies began to darken. She needed to find Elsa, she couldn't be out there and be safe at the same time.

Anna walked on the empty streets of Arendelle, a magazine left on her bag. Every rounds wasted on keeping herself alive.

She sniffed, as she walked past the infected people she had put down. She might've missed a few but the ruckus she made earlier would bring them to her. Maybe Elsa too.

But she knew already that Elsa had gone far, and wouldn't come back.

She heard a noise, down on a far end of the street. A light from a flashlight, it couldn't be the Wolves. They were all dead.

Anna raised her Fedorov, this should be easy. She thought.

The flashlight holder quickly saw her "Wait! Don't shoot!"

"Who are you?!" Anna wiped her tears, trying to sound intimidating as possible.

The man lowered his flashlight, but Anna still can't see his face "I'm just a guy…"

"Just a guy, huh? What's your name?" Anna kept wary.

"N-name?"

"You heard me…"

"Let us pass, please. We won't come back again!" The man said.

Anna blinked "Who's with you?"

"Just me and a little girl!" The man pointed his flashlight to his back.

Anna lowered her gun as she saw a small brunette cowering in fear, she could see the man's face. He was Asian, and wearing a baseball cap. The two were unarmed, but the man had a backpack.

"Let us go." Said the man "Please."

Anna looked down "Get out." She said coldly.

The man took the little girls hand "Thank you. Are you coming with us?"

"I said get out."

The man nodded and jogged out of sight.

Elsa quickly found her "Bad day?"

Anna jumped forward in surprise "What the hell Elsa?!"

"I'm sorry, I thought it would've been better to go back home but…"

Anna cut her off quickly by hugging her "You should've come back faster, moron!"

Elsa hugged her back "How's it going?"

"I've had better, thank god you came back!"

"Now that I know where Corona is, I found a shortcut so we can get there in just a day." Elsa said.

Anna realized that she hadn't mentioned the Wolves once, and she hoped it stayed that way.

"But I am afraid the bridge connected is broken, and we can't go over. Sorry…" Elsa continued.

"No! Let's just stay here, I'm sorry I pushed you away. Things haven't been peachy since you've left." Anna cried once again "The Wolves… They're dead, Elsa!"

Elsa was shocked to hear it "I'm sorry Anna, if I would've came here faster, I could've…" Elsa immediately saw the bruises around Anna's foot.

Anna looked down, she felt guilty and scared.

"Did they do that to you?" Elsa said loudly.

Anna nodded.

Elsa hugged her tightly, keeping her sister safe once again.

* * *

 ** _Sorry I didn't make Hans to appear longer... I don't think it's important for the main plot..._**


	25. The Surgery

Astrid felt her stomach slowly started to sting, her eyes are still blurry and her brain is still painfully dizzy. She heard someone was mumbling something beside her, as the dizziness slowly fades away she could hear a faint sound of two people.

"-don't have any anesthesia, try to calm her down." Said the first voice.

Astrid felt a lump in her throat, she can't breathe. Her heart began to beat faster and faster yet she can't seem to move from her position. Astrid began to choke, she can feel her mouth was oozing something that's not saliva.

Elsa panicked, unconscious Astrid was choking blood. Her years of experience never felt so useless.

Jack looked at her in fear, he held both Astrid's shoulder so she doesn't struggle that much "What's happening?! What do we do?!"

"She's having an internal bleeding!" Elsa said, trying to keep herself calm.

She threw the block of sharp metal she just surgically removed from Astrid's body while forgetting the cost of doing that, Elsa knew somewhere in Astrid's colon or stomach is penetrated.

Hiccup and the rest of the group who went to the hospital to get sutures fortunately has returned, to find Astrid seizures on the floor.

Hiccup went passed Anna and hurried towards his girlfriend "What's going on?!" His voice was hoarse "Astrid! Astrid!"

"Quick! Give me the sutures!" Elsa said quickly.

Hiccup checked his pockets and took out a box of suture lines with needles "There's more in the bag!"

"This'll do…" Elsa said, taking it "I need some privacy! Jack and Hiccup stays here, the rest of you wait outside!" She commanded to the rest of the group behind her.

They all left in a hurry and closed the door behind them.

"Hiccup I need you to do cardiac compression and prevent blood out of her lungs!" Elsa ordered, as she opened the box of suture lines.

Hiccup immediately put both hands on top of one another and began pressing them down against Astrid's chest, he could tell that it was working when more blood began to pump out of her mouth.

"Turn her head." Elsa said, while tying the suture line to the C shaped needle.

Jack turned Astrid's head to the side, her breathing become easier.

"What now?" Hiccup panted.

"Hold her down…" Elsa said, she lowered her head to the stab wound. The suture needle is slowly entering her flesh, Elsa however opened the wound to see the source of the internal bleeding "Luckily it didn't hit any vital organs, but we need to hurry or she will run out of blood."

Elsa looked around "Jack, fetch me that med kit!"

Jack quickly stood up and ran past unconscious Rapunzel, he bend over next to a piece of debris to pick up a small box of medical equipment kit. He hurried back to them and lend it to Elsa "Here…"

Elsa opened the box, she took out a syringe and a bottle of morphine painkiller. The syringe needle entered the small bottle and pulls out with enough doses to stop the pain when being sutured.

When she injected the painkiller inside Astrid, she groaned a bit while still closing her eyes.

"That should relax her a bit. I will began the surgery, can anyone get me some light and scissor?" Elsa said.

"I'll do it." Jack said, he pushed himself off the floor again and began walking towards the door.

Jack saw the rest of the group was chatting outside, he closed the door behind him. Their conversation stopped when he came out.

"How's the girl?" Aster arched his brow.

"She'll be okay, listen, I need you guys to find me some light source and a pair of scissor for Elsa." Jack ordered to his men.

"What about me?" Anna poked her head behind Aster.

Jack paused "You… Er… I'm sure you can help with something…"

"Maybe you can help us get some mattress for Astrid to sleep on." Toothiana suggested "In the meantime, I will get some water."

"Thanks Tooth." Jack smiled. He then turned to his men "Let's go!"

They all scatter around the house, searching for the supplies Elsa had ordered. Aster and Ruffnut searched the first floor, while Anna and Kristoff is currently removing the mattress on the second floor guest bedroom. While Jack isn't really familiar with the place, he kept randomly walking all over the house, searching for a flashlight or a study lamp while checking his men.

Jack moved to the second floor again, he hasn't checked the room next to where Elsa is doing surgery. He went inside and felt sick when he saw a little girl had died on her bedroom, no wonder Kristoff chose the guest bedroom.

Jack felt his shoulder being tapped, he looked around and saw Toothiana "Geez Tooth! You scared me!"

"Sorry…" Toothiana replied, her eyes was fixed on the dead girl.

"Did you find any water?" Jack asked.

"No. But I need to ask you something…" Toothiana said softly.

Jack arched his brow "What is it?"

"Well, how are we going to find your sister?" Toothiana's voice was near whisper.

Jack looked up to her amethyst eyes "I… Don't know… Elsa just told me the nearby refugee site was already crawling with dead people, I'm sure she got out, someway…" Jack mumbled, part of him was starting to accept the truth.

"Don't give up so easily! Your sister might still be alive!" Toothiana made a reassuring smile.

"But what if something bad happened to her? I don't know if she is okay or not!" Jack exclaimed.

He felt Toothiana's hand on his shoulders, Jack's eyes suddenly opened wide when she pecked him on the cheek.

"Be calmed by my saliva!" Toothiana said, with a little joking tone "Emma will be fine! Just don't lose hope."

Jack looked at the dead girl, he shook his head erasing the picture of Emma on that bed. Then he nodded to Toothiana.

Kristoff went pass their door, he knocks the door with his finger. Toothiana and Jack broke apart, seeing him with a mattress put in his left arm.

"I found a scissor…" He said.

Anna suddenly appeared behind him "And I've got some pillows!" She said happily.

Jack made a little smile "Can you give them to Elsa, I still have to find some light source."

Kristoff nodded, he carried the mattress to the opposite room with Anna following him.

Jack looked around the little girl's bedroom, there was a study light but he remembered there was no power. Toothiana helped by checking the desk while Jack searched the wardrobe.

His eyes fell on the headlamp hanging on a hook inside the wardrobe, he put it in his hand and tried to press it on and off. It flashed.

"Got some headlamp! Now let's go back to Elsa." Jack said to Toothiana.

Toothiana nodded and followed him to the opposite room, at the same time Kristoff and Anna left. Jack saw the still unconcious Astrid was being moved to the top of the mattress by Hiccup, Elsa however was treating Rapunzel who is now sitting on the floor while rubbing her blonde golden head in pain.

Elsa noticed Jack and Toothiana "Good you came back, miss can you take care of Rapunzel for a while?"

"Sure, it's Toothiana by the way…" Toothiana hurried to Rapunzel and helped her get up, she led her out of the room "I'll get you some water."

Jack went to Elsa "Here's some headlamp, is that okay?"

"It's better than okay, thank you." Elsa smiled.

Elsa and Jack went to join Hiccup, Elsa is now equipped with suture needle and line ready to stitch the wound together.

Elsa kneeled next to Astrid, then he turned to the two men "I really appreciated both your help. I will take care of her from here, okay?"

"Okay…" Nodded Hiccup curtly, he stood up and didn't look back.

Jack turned back to Elsa "You don't want anything else?"

"I just want some privacy, please…" Elsa said.

Jack also nodded and went to follow Hiccup. He met him when he was sitting on the stairs.

"You okay?" Jack said to Hiccup, while closing the door behind him.

"I'll be fine…" Hiccup replied without looking at him.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck "Hey, I need a little help with something…"

Hiccup stared at Jack.

"I don't really like seeing a poor innocent girl unburied on a house, besides, she smells." Jack said.

Hiccup sighed as he stood up.

* * *

 ** _Sorry this chapter took so long... Schoolwork got me like damn!.. By the way, thank you for all of you supporting me and I really appreciate it... Keep being awesome guys!.. Like always... Review..._**


	26. The Survivors

**_I changed the rating to T... I will change the rating if necessary but not now... And by the way, I haven't got any beta-reader so grammar mistakes is nigh.._**

* * *

The sun is now setting, Hiccup can tell it was nearly 6 or more. But unlike the other days, the sky was beautifully orange. He shove the tip of the shovel he found on the garage to the ground and lean on it, he wiped his brow from sweat.

Jack is still busy digging up dirt from the 6 foot length and 4 foot wide rectangular grave, within depth of 2 and a half feet. Jack suggested they buried the girl in the front yard, Hiccup just accepted. Hiccup had already wrap the dead little girl in bed sheets, of course both of them had trouble keeping the flies away.

"That should do it!" Jack said in relief, he climbed out of the grave and threw his spade aside.

Hiccup began to lift the girl's body and carry her to the grave, he kneeled down the side of the grave then lowered her slowly.

"You know…" Jack said "Doing something like this makes me feel if we are regaining our humanity back."

"No." Hiccup said without looking at him "Our true nature is to survive, no matter what its costs. Burying this girl doesn't change anything, but it was worth keeping out the smell."

"So basically we can do whatever, whenever the fuck we want? As long as we don't die?" Jack said simply.

Hiccup rolled his eyes "That practically summed up everything…"

Jack thought for a moment "But what if we want to kill ourselves?"

"Would you kill yourself for no actual reason?"

"No?"

"Exactly…"

"So then what about those biblical rules? See no evil, speak no evil, hear no evil and such." Jack asked again.

"Just like you said, we do whatever, whenever the fuck we want." Hiccup grabbed his spade and began to move the mound of dirt to the grave.

"Ever wonder what cheese and chocolate taste like?" Jack asked.

"Where are you going with this?" Hiccup deadpanned.

"What? It's just a random question!" Jack raised his shoulders in defense.

Hiccup, much to his surprise, had already finished filling up the grave and now using the bottom side of the shovel to flatten the ground.

Hiccup gave the spade back to Jack, and began walking towards the house.

Jack followed him, he put the spade leaning to the door. Jack walked around the first floor after checking on to Aster and Ruffnut, he began to check the bathroom but the lights were off and it smelled awfully strong of rat piss.

Then he went upstairs to the second floor, Jack can't seem to find Anna, Kristoff, or Toothiana. Instead he met Rapunzel who is now sitting on the little girl's bed, her forehead was covered in bandages.

"Oh. Hey." Rapunzel smiled when she noticed Jack.

Jack entered the room "Hi, how are ye?"

"I've been worst, don't worry about me." Rapunzel assured, then she hissed in pain and grabbed her bandaged forehead.

Jack sat beside her "You should be sleeping, you're in no position to sit yet!" Jack told her.

"No, no! It's alright…" Rapunzel said, holding the pain to herself "Just another false alarm, it's nothing bad. Tooth said so."

"No, it's not okay! I bet she tells you to rest, right?" Jack said, his hand on her shoulder.

Rapunzel shrugged "She did…"

"And I would appreciate it if you do what she said." Jack said strictly.

Rapunzel sighed, she lowered her head onto the pillow and lifted her feet from the floor.

Jack sat on the floor, giving her some space to sleep "I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier, you know, at the chopper."

Rapunzel giggled "It's okay. Did you find your sister yet?"

Jack gulped "No. Not yet."

Rapunzel stared at him in silence "Have you checked the refugee site?"

"No… But Elsa said it was crawling with dead people now…"

"I'm sorry Jack…"

Jack stared at his hands in anger "But I'm not giving up, she's out there somewhere. I just know it."

"Really? Is this some kind of sibling thing?" Rapunzel asked.

"No! I can't read each other's mind, I'm not a jedi!" Jack gave her a look "But I just know it, it isn't a hunch, because I'm sure of it."

Rapunzel stroked his white hair "And me too. Does this place have any candle?"

Jack shrugged "I'll search some…"

"Thank you." Rapunzel said, she groaned in pain as she rolled to her back.

Jack stood up, he saw from the window was the sun already changing to night. Jack went out of the room, he closed the door behind him, he can see the house was already darkened.

* * *

Astrid coughed as her eyes shot open, she tried to sit but her stomach gave her a painful sting. She felt someone held her by the arm.

"Let me go!" She struggled.

"No! You need to rest, you're not in full health yet." Said the voice of Hiccup.

Astrid relaxed a bit "H-Hiccup?

"It's me, I'm here Astrid!" Hiccup said again.

Astrid looked up in blurry vision, her eyes began to see a relieved and happy face of Hiccup.

"What… Happened?" Astrid tries to sit again but groaned in pain in the process.

"Please, just lay down for a moment…" Hiccup pushed her back slowly and carefully.

Astrid is breathing heavily, she held her stomach and felt a thin bulging line.

"What's going on?" She breathed.

"You fell out of the helicopter…"

"Oh, I remember that."

"And you got impaled by a metal debris, we met a doctor named Elsa and she stitched you up and gave you some antibiotics." Hiccup explained quickly "I thought you wouldn't make it…"

Astrid is currently processing his words "I got… Impaled? How big is the wound?"

Dipper tilted his head "Er, it hit your colon, so I have to pump your chest to get the blood out."

"Oh…" Astrid said nonchalantly "You said there was a doctor?"

"She's sleeping."

Astrid looked around, and saw she was laying on a mattress and the only light source was from a candle next to the mattress.

She looked back at Hiccup who is sitting on the floor "What time is it?"

"It has been hours since sundown, I guess somewhere around midnight." Hiccup said.

Astrid rubbed her eyes "Where's the rest of the group?"

"Sleeping as well… I took charge of keeping an eye on you."

"Aww… You don't have to do that, Hiccup!" She said. Despite what happened, Astrid seemed to regain her humor.

"Yeah, well I can't really sleep in the other rooms, they're taken. Besides, what if you moaned for water and I'm not here to get it?" Hiccup sniggered.

"I don't _moan_." Astrid gave him a crossed brow "But speaking of which… Get me water." She demanded with a devilish grin.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and reached behind him, he gave her a half full glass of water.

He helped Astrid so she can lift her head slowly, Astrid sipped the water and finished. Hiccup put the glass back to its original place, he helped her head back down.

Astrid blushed when she felt Hiccup stroked her blonde hair to behind her ear "Where are you sleeping?"

"On the floor, I'm not that cold anyway." Hiccup said.

"How sad, you don't even have a pillow…" Astrid gave him a fake pity "Wanna sleep with me?"

Hiccup looked up to her in an instant "What?"

"I don't really like seeing you on the floor, it looks uncomfortable." Astrid moved aside to give him space in the mattress, she patted on his side of the mattress inviting him with her.

"Well, if you insist…"

Hiccup moved from the floor then to the mattress, he was thankful he doesn't have to lay down on the cold floor.

Astrid moved to face him and she closed her eyes.

Hiccup can feel her breathing on his lips, the smell of her hair made him fall asleep.

"You smell Hiccup!" Astrid whispered, giggling.

"Hey, it's hot!"

* * *

 ** _Wait that can't be right... Where am I going with the plot?.. Alright back to square one everyone!.. We're going to have Walkers in the next episode!.._**

Characters : *GROAN!*

 ** _Hey!.. We're doing this for the readers, remember?.._**


	27. The Practice

Hiccup, Astrid, Rapunzel, Jack and his men is currently packing up for departure. Since their food and water supply is running low they have to run around the area to get some, but whether they will stay in Arendelle or not is not yet discussed.

Anna is currently begging Hiccup to come as well, since he was the one who came up with the idea.

Elsa however suggested that they have to start moving quickly "Because at some point the food will run out, who knows how long till a rapist or a murderer or a pack of infected will come by! Besides our chance to survive is actually bigger if we stay on the road."

They all gathered in the living room, Aster is busy checking the weapons and firearms if they will possibly jam, Toothiana is busy chatting with Ruffnut while Kristoff with Anna. Rapunzel is currently regaining her strength, she was last seen talking with Jack.

Hiccup turned to Elsa "Well, you might be right. But I think we have to fill our bags with food and water before we hit the road, and by the way, how's your fighting skills?"

Elsa shrugged "I use to practice aikido for five years. But if you think that's not enough, I'm good enough with an axe."

"No, we can use your locking techniques actually. How many Walkers have you killed?" Hiccup asked.

"Walkers?" Elsa suddenly realized what he meant "Oh! Well, I guess about five-ish or so…"

"Really? Surely you would have killed more, its basic human instinct!" Hiccup said in bewilderment.

"I don't know, ok? I really don't like to remember those times when I smash a dead human's head with a rock!" Elsa said bitterly "You're just lucky I used to work with dead people!"

Hiccup raised his hands in defeat "Alright, alright, I'm just checking."

Astrid went out of the bathroom with sickness on her face, she went to Hiccup and ask him if she could talk to him in private. They both moved to the corner of the room.

"What's wrong Astrid? You look pale!" Hiccup lowered his voice.

"I don't know if it's the old can of beans or my impaled tummy." Astrid joked, she rubbed her palm against her stomach.

"You know you don't have to come with us if you can't." Hiccup said strictly.

"I heard you guys talking and I think the doctor's right, we do have a higher chance of surviving if we keep moving." Astrid said "I wanted to come because we could use an extra to carry more stuff."

Dipper crossed his arms and think "I admit that is a good idea, but I'm serious, you need to lay down a bit. We'll go if the time's right, for now all we need is some Twinkies and Coca Colas." He said.

"But I want to come! Who's going to keep you safe if I wasn't around?"

Dipper rolled his eyes "Astrid you have to stay! I can't really guarantee your stomachaches out there, what if you encounter a Walker and suddenly get a rumbly in your tummy?"

Astrid crossed her brows, she nudged Hiccup in the stomach "I'll give YOU a rumbly in your tummy…"

Hiccup held his stomach as Astrid stormed away upstairs, everyone looked at them then her then back to Hiccup. They all looked away and pretended they never heard a thing when Hiccup noticed them.

Hiccup picked himself up together, he sighed when he heard Astrid shuts the door upstairs.

He saw Elsa approached him "Will Astrid be okay?" She asked.

"She'll be fine, thanks. Oh, and I guess we'll be walking when Astrid's feeling better." Hiccup said, he rubbed his chin "But she's kind of right, we need more supplies if we want to go on the road. Do you want to go collect stuff with them?"

"Uh… I think I'll stay here, looking after Astrid and such." Elsa shrugged, then she added "Wait, you're not coming?"

"Oh don't worry, I'll be watching over Astrid." Hiccup said.

Jack suddenly came from behind Elsa and nudged her in the arm "Come on! This will be fun!"

Elsa blushed "Okay, alright. But I'm unarmed!"

"Here!" Jack threw her Glock 34.

Elsa lost her grip on the pistol when she caught it "But, I can't shoot!"

"Let me show you…" Jack said, he led her to the backyard and left Hiccup smiling at them.

"So how are we going to do this?" Elsa said while Jack led him throughout the house.

Jack looked left and right door "This one." He decided, he opened the door and it lead to the backyard "So I'm going to show you the basics, the holding, the aiming, the safety, the firing, and changing the magazine."

The backyard was filled with overgrown grass and weeds, there was a row of wooden fence that divided the house with the next.

Jack jumped off the edge of the patio "I'll get some targets for you to shoot, wait right there!"

Elsa watched him run around the grass while picking up litter such as empty plastic water bottles and empty cans. Jack lined them all on the fence, and then dashed back to Elsa.

"So first we are going to learn how to hold it." Jack told her.

"Like this?" Elsa wrapped her hands on the grip and finger on the trigger waiting to fire.

"Don't put your finger on it unless you want to fire." Jack said, Elsa immediately removed her finger "Luckily that gun is still on safety, so it won't go off easily."

Jack then pointed his finger on the small switch under the slide "That's the safety, if it is pointed straight then it is safe, meaning it won't fire. And if you switch it down, like this."

Jack moved behind Elsa and switched the trigger down. Elsa listened carefully to him while she smiled, and that smile never left her.

"Now you can fire it. The second step is to aim that bottles and cans on that fence over there." Jack's body was so close to Elsa's. His hand traveled to hers as he showed her how to aim, Elsa's mind was almost blurred.

"Elsa? Are you listening?" Jack asked in her ear.

Elsa shook her head "Yeah, yeah. Look into the front sight and steady my hands before firing."

Jack smiled in awe "Great! You're doing well! Now to the firing."

"I was told there would be Newton's third law of motion?" Elsa asked, she wanted to slap herself for asking that silly question.

Jack laughed "There is, actually! When you fire the Glock, the force created by the bullet that fires it forward also pushes the gun backwards so you really need a good grip on the handle if you don't want the gun flying off your hand."

"Good to know…"

"But before firing you need to know how to change its ammo first. There's a little button on the side of the trigger that releases the magazine, put your left hand under the grip and your right index finger to push the button." Jack told her.

Elsa did what he said and the magazine fell to her left hand "Okay, now what?"

"Put it back under the grip and pull back the slide." Jack went to her side.

Elsa grunted as she pulled back the slide, it was harder than it looks. The slide jumped back forward.

"Remember to check the safety first, second you focus on the front sight not the target, third you put your finger on the trigger. And last if you're ready you fire." Jack walked back to give her some space, Elsa focused on the target. It was far but she thinks she can make it, then Jack added "Try breathing slowly, in and out. Helps you get calm. And another tip, you have to lean forward so the force don't kick you back."

Elsa nodded, she readied her stances. She took a deep breath and let it all out, the Glock fired a bullet and the shell fell to the ground as the slide kicks back. The sound was pretty loud, but Jack seemed pretty familiar to it.

Elsa's palm was stinging from the fire, but when she looked up she saw an empty can was missing from the fence.

Jack walked up to her with face filled with amazement "Woah! You're natural, Doc!"

Elsa brushed her hair away from her cheek "Thank you."

They both stopped when suddenly an aggressive growl came from the other side of the fence, an Infected had heard the gunshot and came out of the neighbor's house. It was a pale blue man with white stained dead eyes, his mouth seemed bloody and his neck was chewed off terribly on one side. The Infected seemed to have trouble jumping from one lawn to the other.

Elsa looked scared and concerned. Jack came up to her and said "This is a good chance, Elsa! Can you shoot it?"

Elsa looked at him "B-but, it's a zombie!"

"Don't worry about it. Besides, it's good for practice." Jack put his hand on her shoulder.

Elsa couldn't argue with him "I… I don't think I can! You shoot it!"

"What? Why?" Jack asked in confusion "It's dead! It's just a banana peel on the sidewalk!"

"What if there was a cure and we killed this man when he is still alive inside?!" Elsa yelled, she didn't lie because she was disgusted. She had this thought every time she killed an infected, she always avoids them.

"Maybe there is! But this man is bitten wide on the neck, even when we give him the antidote it can't save him from a wound like that!" Jack raised his voice.

Elsa sighed, she raised her gun arm and another to support it. She looked into the front sight and breathed slowly, she fired and saw the shell released. The pain from the release was less painful than the last time. The Infected's head shot back as a bullet went through it, then it dropped dead as its body was supported on the fence.

Jack and Elsa gasped, the other houses around them is crawled with the walking dead creeping out to them. They limped and pushed their bodies forward on the fence, as more and more Infected pushed on the fence the mass built up and the fence wasn't going to hold.

"Give me the gun!" Jack said to her. Elsa didn't hesitate when she quickly lends it to him.

Jack fired the Glock with one hand to the Infected's head, with the other told Elsa to go back. Two shots missed while the third hits an Infected, Jack then saw the fences fell and the all the dead gained entrance.

"Quick! Go back!" Jack pulled Elsa by the arm and yanks her to the house. He released her and then saw the door had no lock, Jack led her to the living room quickly.

Everyone saw when Jack burst out of the first floor hallway "What's wrong, Jack?" Asked Hiccup curiously.

"We need to get out of here ASAP!" Jack wasted no time as he grabbed his backpack.

Everyone exchanged looks "What happened out there?"

"Those Infected, what do you call 'em? Walkers? They're in the backyard and I think more are coming…" Jack and the other gasped when the door to the backyard suddenly sounded as if it was pushed by something heavy.

Aster quickly stood up "Alright everyone you heard the man!"

The rest of the group quickly packed their things, Hiccup went upstairs to get Rapunzel and Astrid. Once their down he checked them both if they're not feeling very good.

"I'll be fine." Astrid assured him.

"Me too, where's Jack?" Rapunzel asked.

Hiccup looked around "There, he's by the…"

The backyard door burst open, it was left on its hinge. It looked like the old wooden door couldn't handle that much Walker. The moaning made everybody dashed out of the house.

"QUICKLY!" Hiccup got them both out before him.

* * *

 ** _For all of you wondering about about the fan art, visit my Deviantart site with the same name (ThalioTP)... Don't forget to favorite my drawings if you are a Deviant artist... Also don't forget to review and follow... Stay awesome!.._**


	28. The Debt

Jack leads his men up front, the Walkers are everywhere. He dodged the nearest one while the Hiccup sunk his knife to the nearest Walker's head.

Elsa helped him to navigate the streets, left then right but everywhere they see is just more and more of the dead coming out of nowhere.

Jack saw an alley and led them there, luckily there isn't any bodies and the alley hides them from the rising of Walkers.

"There isn't any Walkers when I went to the hospital yesterday!" Hiccup kneeled down, gaining his breath.

"They must've heard the airplane crash, now that I think about it they all have been hiding in their houses. What could've gotten them out now?" Toothiana said in disbelief.

"Calm down Tooth! We just need to get out of here, where to now Elsa?" Jack turned from Toothiana to Elsa.

Elsa looked up to him from Anna "I think from this alley it leads to Durming Street and from there we need to go to the next city."

"Next city?!" Anna gasped "That's like, two days away!"

"Do you want to stay here?!" Ruffnut said in bitter sarcasm.

"Alright, break it off, how much food do we have for two days?" Jack asked Kristoff who held the bag of supplies around his shoulder.

"We can manage for a day, there's still a box of painkillers." Kristoff said as he opened the duffel and scanned the insides.

Astrid suddenly held her stomach in pain, Hiccup automatically went beside her "Maybe Anna's right, is there any place nearer that we can crash at the moment?"

Elsa thought for a moment "Maybe we can…"

Her words were cut off when a Walker finds them on the alley, Hiccup immediately raised his knife arm and lunge it down by instinct before the rotten fleshed Walker could get any closer.

The Walker dropped dead, but Hiccup saw more saw him.

"This way!" Elsa and Jack went deeper into the alley first, the others followed.

The alley began to feel damper and the stench of blood was everywhere, a body was found chewed up from the waist down and left to turn. They went passed it, but as times passed Elsa seemed to have trouble remembering the alleyway path.

They encountered a way out, but on the other side was twice more Walkers. They panicked when all the Walkers saw them, their mouths gaping in starvation and their teeth clicked as they bite, they were all rushing to get them.

"Go back! Go back!" Jack ordered them, but behind them was rows of Walkers as well. They were trapped and cornered.

Jack's men made a killing circle, readying themselves for the oncoming waves. Hiccup and Rapunzel was taking care of Astrid who felt her stomach was about to burst out.

Jack looked around, he then saw a loft ladder going up the building. He put himself under it and jumped up to catch the ladder and pulls it down.

"This way everyone!" He went up first, when he got to the top he helped the others up.

First was Astrid, then followed by Hiccup, Rapunzel, Ruffnut, then when it comes to Elsa "Be careful, the ladder's unstable."

Anna and Kristoff went up next, Jack saw Aster and Toothiana were left and the Walkers are closing in on them.

"It's no use!" Jack yelled to them "Come on!"

"Tooth! You go up first!" Aster told his teammate.

Tooth nodded and put both hands on the ladder tread and with her feet she kicked up, but Jack was right, the ladder was unstable and it was rusting.

Jack reached down to grab Toothiana by the hand, but her footing was loose. Her weight made the loft ladder falls down, Toothiana panicked.

Aster looked up and saw her dangling by Jack's hand, his weapon is almost out of ammo. He abandoned his teammates and pushed through the waves of Walkers, he disappeared.

Ruffnut quickly went beside Jack "C'mon Tooth! Grab my other hand!"

Toothiana's view was focused on her feet, both of them are kicking off the rough hands of Walkers. Her hand successfully grabbed Ruffnut's, she was being pulled up when suddenly a Walker had a grip on her ankle. She was being pulled down, more and more gripped her feet.

Toothiana looked up in horror as if she was saying "Help me!"

Her hand slipped, she screamed before falling onto the Walkers. Ruffnut jumped back in fear and covered her ears to stop the agonized scream. Jack's eyes couldn't look away from Toothiana being mauled and ripped apart.

Hiccup pulled his shoulder back, he yanked Jack back and pulled him up a few flights "We have to go! This stairwell isn't going to hold."

Their feet clanked on the metal grating staircase, after four floors they reached another ladder. They quickly took turns, and arrived at the roof.

Nobody said a word since then, they all rested and gained their strength.

Kristoff then went up to Jack "Where's Bunnymund?"

Jack looked at him "He ran off, towards the Walkers."

"Jack. Everyone is panicking, we just lost two people today." Kristoff said to him.

Jack sighed, two people died so easily. His sister would be too "We just have to keep going, find the nearest safe zone and rest…"

"Everyone is traumatized, aren't you going to do anything about that?" Kristoff crossed his arms.

Jack looked behind him and saw the others, Hiccup and Astrid, Anna and Elsa, Ruffnut, Rapunzel. He couldn't shake the thought that this was his fault, he doesn't know why.

"I will… Let's just rest a bit, I'm going around to see the area." Jack patted Kristoff by the shoulder, he left him and went around the edge of the building.

The gunfire from Aster had brought so many closing in to the building, Jack can hear them aggressively moaning at each other, blindingly crash into the wall beneath. Jack felt a tinge of guilt weighing on his chest, two people are dead, two of his men he should've look after.

He reached inside his blue jacket pocket, and pulled out a picture taken by a Polaroid camera. A crumpled and blurred picture that has been put inside his pocket, a picture of him and his sister laying on the field of grass back at Burgess.

Jack held it close to his heart "I will find you…"

* * *

 ** _Didn't thought this was coming, didn't you?.. Well guess what!.. There's plenty more where that came from!.._**


	29. The Rooftops

Jack looked below the building, it was a 100 foot drop and a wide gap to the other roof. He doubted anyone could jump across that gap, but when he looked around it was the only way out. He looked back and saw his group, his friends.

Rapunzel saw him, she walked up to him. Instead of saying anything, she hugged him. Jack was left in confusion, yet he felt that he needed this. Rapunzel broke off, with her hands

"I'm sorry, Hiccup told me those two are your friends. It must be hard for you to carry that much of a debt!" Rapunzel said, she sounded like she was holding back her tears.

Jack held her close "Don't worry about me, how's your head?"

"I'm fine, I think I'm just tired." Rapunzel said, rubbing her bandaged forehead "I wish I can remove them early. Where are we going now?"

"I don't know…" Jack looked back to the next building "I'll go check on the others, is there anything I can help you with?"

Rapunzel shrugged "No, but I guess I need a little water. Is it okay if I take a bottle?"

Jack told himself he only has a bottle and he has to tell her no, just say no.

"Sure, take one." Jack said, without hesitation.

Rapunzel smiled and walked back. Jack rubbed his sweaty forehead, he felt the wind through his ear. He look back and saw a grey storm cloud, rain is going to pour apparently. Jack thought for a moment if he could jump across, it's not that far.

Jack walked back and went to Hiccup. Hiccup is leaning over Astrid and talking to her, he looked rather anxious and somewhat scared. Astrid looked weak, she was laying with her hand holding Hiccup's and the other on the side of her stomach.

Jack kneeled beside them "Can she go on?"

"No, she is in no health to-" Hiccup said quickly but was cut off.

"I will be fine, I just need some time to recover." Astrid said, her breathing was heavy and her face was sweaty. Jack could offer them some food and water, but Astrid denied again and doesn't want to hog all the supplies.

"Where are we going from here, Jack?" Hiccup said.

Jack looked up and looked behind him "I think our only way out is to jump over that gap and to that building, but I don't think your girlfriend can jump just yet."

"Hey!" Astrid raised her voice. Then she coughed, unlike a regular cough she rolled to her side and coughed madly like something was stuck in her throat.

Elsa quickly saw her, she went up to them and kneeled beside Astrid "What's going on? What do you feel Astrid?"

"Like my fucking colon being impaled!" Astrid yelled bitterly, she rolled to her stomach and rested her head on her arm "Fuck!"

"I think her stitches are loose inside her, regularly when I was a doctor, we perform another surgery. But I don't think that is necessary, she just need to move less." Elsa rolled Astrid's body to her back. Astrid's face was contorting with pain, everyone else who is not near her is silently curious about what will happen next.

"Where is the… There it is." Elsa reached out her hand to grab the duffel bag, she unzipped it and explored her hand inside it. She took out a piece of cloth and a bottle of water, she dipped the cloth in water and raised Astrid's shirt just to reveal enough of the stitch mark.

Hiccup and Jack stood up, giving Elsa some space. They walked back, away from them. Hiccup patted Jack on the arm.

"Yeah?" Jack raised his eyebrow.

"I was thinking that, you and I have been through a lot and I know. The point is, I just wanted to say thanks…" Hiccup rubbed the back of his head.

Jack nodded "Cool, will Astrid be okay?"

"I hope so, why are you asking?" Hiccup asked in suspicion.

"Because…" Jack said "You two, Elsa, Anna, and Rapunzel are part of the team now."

"Oh, well, Astrid will be fine eventually. She's a strong female, much stronger than me actually." Hiccup said, he said the last part in slight embarrassment.

"Alright Hic, we eventually need to get out of here. Storm's about to come, and I don't thing little miss fierce would be better any time soon." Jack said, he was rather serious.

"Right…" Hiccup rubbed his chin "We need to get out of here, can we like use this building as a temporary hideout."

"I'm surprised I haven't thought of that first, but we can't actually stay here forever. Maybe after the rain passes we continue to head the road." Jack told him, Hiccup nodded.

"I'll check for supplies downstairs, can you watch Astrid for me?"

Jack was going to nod before he saw something on the far end of the horizon, from the roof of the building he could see the streets clearer. A car going into the city, its black body shining on sunlight as it went from the highway to the city. The car disappeared like an ant as the buildings around it limited the view.

"Hiccup, look!" Jack quickly pointed behind him.

Hiccup peeked over his shoulder, he missed the car "What is it?"

"It was a car!" Jack said triumphantly.

"Where?!" Hiccup narrowed his eyes to get a clearer look.

"No! It was just there! It came from the highway and went here!"

"What are you trying to say?" Hiccup asked quickly.

The others seemed to hear their conversation, they looked to where Jack was pointing and saw only buildings and houses "What car?"

"I don't think we'll be alone here much longer…" Jack furred his brows.

"Should we be leaving?" Anna asked.

"We shouldn't let them see us, I guess we need to move so we can't get seen." Jack suggested.

Hiccup hesitated, he went to Astrid and Elsa. Astrid seemed to be holding on, Elsa kept a close watch on here. She looked up to Hiccup and said "She's getting better, Astrid will be right as rain in no time." Elsa assured him.

Hiccup nodded "I can't thank you enough!"

"That's okay." Elsa smiled in acceptance.

"Astrid?" Hiccup said, Astrid turned her head to see him "Can you get up?"

Astrid nodded "I can manage for one-" She held her stomach in pain "Half an hour, tops."

Hiccup nodded anxiously, he believed Astrid could handle herself better than him. Elsa helped him picked up Astrid off her laying position, but she saw something she never saw on him.

"Hiccup?" Elsa asked hesitantly, Hiccup looked at her "Is that..." Elsa didn't finished her sentence, she didn't think it was appropriate "Never mind…"

Hiccup raised his eyebrow, then he saw where Elsa had stared "Oh, right… Peg-leg…"

"How did you, um, how did you get it?" Elsa tried to cough innocently.

"Hey!" Astrid suddenly yelled "Woman in need of help here!"

Hiccup suddenly realized "Oh! Right, sorry. Here we go…" Astrid was already up, her stomach didn't felt that much stinging anymore.

"I can handle it from here…" Astrid removed Hiccup's and Elsa's hand away from her.

Meanwhile, Jack and Rapunzel stood at the edge of the building, they looked up and down from the gap to the other building. Down on the gap they see multiple Walkers bumping into each other on the alley, their moaning are so loud they can hear it.

Jack walked backwards, away from the gap "Let's just hope this works…"

"Wait!" Rapunzel went up to him quickly "You can't just jump over that! That's too far!"

Jack and Rapunzel froze, everyone else seemed to stop whatever they're doing as well. A sound of an engine is continuously heard from the streets, even the Walkers could heard them, they followed the sound.

"You got a better idea?" Jack made a silent glare to Rapunzel.

Rapunzel tried to argue, but no sound came from her mouth "Be careful then…"

"I will…" Jack readied himself to run, he leaned down and his right hand touched the rooftop. He breathed slowly, in and out, two part of his head is currently debating at each other.

Jack ran, he gained speed and balance. He was closer to the edge, and when his right foot hit and inch from the gap. He jumped. His body felt as if he was thrown forward, his upper body fell first to the other building. Jack failed to land on his feet, but other than his hurt chest he survived.

He picked himself up, he looked back to his group who are staring at him in relief. He gave them a thumbs up "Who is next?"

"I am…" Rapunzel raised her hand, she put himself in position. Jack in the other building is ready to catch her.

Rapunzel dashed, she jumped too fast. Jack was alerted when Rapunzel missed the other edge, he quickly catch her hand with his before she fell.

Rapunzel is dangling on his hand, she began to hyperventilate.

"I got you! I got you!" Jack assured her, he lifted her up with both hands. Then Rapunzel was at the other top, Jack put an arm on her shoulder "You okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine…" Rapunzel said, she stood up and went to the edge with him. Jack and her readied themselves to catch the others.

"Two at a time!" Jack said to the other roof.

Then it was Anna and Elsa's turn, Rapunzel and Jack caught them both successfully "Alright Astrid it's your-"

Astrid had jumped from one roof to another easily, she landed on both his legs and stood up, wiping dust from her shirt. She seemed to recover very quickly indeed.

"-turn…" Jack mumbled, he rolled his eyes. Then he saw Kristoff jumped, he was caught by two girls and lifted up. Then Ruffnut jumped.

Hiccup was the only one left "Hey buddy! Aren't you going to jump?" Jack cried.

"Dude, peg-leg…" Hiccup said loud enough for him to hear.

"Just jump!" Astrid suddenly said, she kneeled on the edge ready to catch Hiccup.

Hiccup sighed, he readied himself to run. Then he sped forward with all his might, sure he already had a hang on his peg-leg while walking, but he's not sure if it won't affect his jump length.

He jumped on the edge, his heart beats much faster and he can feel it. His hand flew forward to catch Astrid's, then his body hit's the wall. He dangled on Astrid painfully, his other hand catches Jack's then they both pulled him up.

Hiccup picked himself up, Jack went beside him and patted his shoulder "See? You made it, champ!"

Hiccup nodded and went to Astrid "Are you feeling alright?"

Astrid just smiled "I've been better, but thanks for asking."

"Now what, Jack?" Kristoff went up to Jack.

Jack looked around, there was only buildings all around. Maybe they can jump and reach the windows, maybe they can jump from roof to roof again. The building levels are not the same.

"Can anyone here do parkour?" Jack asked all around, nobody seemed to raise their hands "Come on, anyone?"

"Or maybe we can just cross that billboard…" Hiccup's head nodded to a large rectangular billboard that stretches from one building to another, the advertising poster on it was torn.

Jack scratched his arm "Right…"

"Come on…" Hiccup rubbed the bridge of his nose, he went pass Jack and walked towards the billboard. He looked down and saw about 20 Walkers or so under them, unfortunately the billboard was the only thing that bridged between their building and the one across. Either that or a 5 meter jump to the building next to them.

Hiccup saw that the billboard walkway grating is not wide enough for them to cross, but it was wide enough for them to walk sideways.

"Alright everyone, follow me." Hiccup put one foot on the grating and the other one, he leaned on the billboard and steadied himself not to fall forward. He began to walk sideways, his metal peg-leg clanked on the walkway, he's careful not to get his metal peg-leg stuck between the gratings.

The others followed, they climbed up the walkway one by one and followed Hiccup by walking sideways.

Elsa was careful not to look down, she seemed to be breathing heavily.

Anna noticed her "What's wrong?"

"I'm just not used to be walking on a see-through floor without thinking of the imminent death, this is disturbing…" Elsa breathed, she looked up and reminded herself to keep going.

"You know what else is disturbing?" Ruffnut beside her suddenly said, Elsa raised her eyebrow "This billboard advertisement…"

Anna looked puzzled, she leaned forward a bit and saw a giant torn up old advertising of a double meat burger is behind them.

Astrid who is beside Hiccup has heard a creaking metal creaking more loudly whenever they step closer to the next building, she saw that the metal supporting the billboard wasn't going to hold onto their weight.

"Go back!" Astrid suddenly cried, but her words was just mere moments before the metal plating on the next building has shot out and the billboard went unsupported on one side.

The other gasped and cried in shock. The Walker's under them either had heard their surprised screams or the creaking of metal.

Jack, Rapunzel, Kristoff, and Anna quickly dashed back to the last building. Elsa tried to follow her sister but her arm was yanked back by Ruffnut.

"IT'S TOO LATE!" She told Elsa, they jumped just in time before the whole billboard fell down to the road under them.

Hiccup, Astrid, Ruffnut, and Elsa was separated from the others.

* * *

 ** _Your reviews motivates me!.. Thank you!.._**


	30. The Emptiness

**_One billion views!.. This calls for a diddly-doodly celebration!... Okay, I'll stop..._**

 ** _I am currently waiting for the inspiration fairy to knock my head with a giant wand, since that couldn't happen I am needing of help with inspiration... You can help me continuing the plot, or maybe you can suggest a new fanfiction story for me to create..._**

 ** _Review!..._**

* * *

Rapunzel walked down the empty road of Corona, the people has been advised still to stay in their homes since two days ago. More information on the outbreak of the virus is still being hold, the sick are to report immediately. Corona is going to be one of the fewest places to have the chance to be rebuild as a quarantine zone, which means more people for his step-mother the mayor to take care of.

She never had a chance to walk out of her house before, her step-mother strongly advices her to stay away from people. Rapunzel always gets daily warnings like "One of them could be infected!" or "What if you get kidnapped and stewed for food?!" such as those.

Her step-mother is away, doing mayor business Rapunzel could never understand. She took the house keys and sneaked out, she makes sure she locks her front door and back door, she left a note on the fridge in case her step-mother returns early, equipped herself with a frying pan (because she wasn't allowed on knives and such) and went out.

Her neighborhood was more quitter than usual, she couldn't hear the cheering of people while they are watching the sports channel, she couldn't hear Old Miss Figg mowing her lawn on the Saturday anymore, there is no more happy children playing soccer in the middle of the road.

The sidewalk is no longer having Mr. and Ms. Goodwin jogging past her house anymore, Rapunzel never realized how without people her city looked so dull and grey.

She shook it off and continued walking, she didn't have anywhere to go so she just walks around the block. She turned left and saw a bus stop, its sign is creaking with the presence of the wind, rocking back and forth when it blew. Rapunzel looked at the right and left of the street, either the bus is late or it won't be driving anymore.

Rapunzel crossed the road using the zebra crossing, something she had never done in a while. Since high school was closed until further notice, everyone stayed in their houses, too afraid to go out.

The infected people, or mother would call Biters, has never been seen in Corona. Rapunzel reached the other sidewalk, she twiddled the frying pan in her hand. Her thoughts had never flooded her head before, she missed her old life.

Rapunzel turned her head to the right, she heard a rough growling of a Tank engines. The moss green Tank went passed her, hot air blew onto her face when it did. Behind it is rows of military transport trucks following the Tank, Rapunzel held her breath keeping out the smoke before they turned left.

The growling of the Tank and the trucks slowly disappeared. Rapunzel went the opposite way from where the Tank went, she held her urge to skip along the sidewalk, thinking there was no need to be happy.

Then she heard voices of men, in front of her is a group of military running in lines. Rapunzel stepped aside to give them a space to run, when they passed none of them acknowledges her. But one of them did.

A handsome young man in military outfit, he noticed her on the corner of his eye. He looked hesitated, he stared from her to the group then to her again. The man approaches Rapunzel, his gun wrapped around his shoulder.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but you shouldn't be out here at this hours…" The young man spoked.

Rapunzel was trapped in his gaze, she nodded her head momentarily "I'm sorry, I... Uh, aren't you a little young to be at the army?"

The man smiled "Most of us are, came from the same military school. But seriously though, it's not safe for civilians to be outside."

"Yes, of course. My name's Rapunzel." Rapunzel blurted out without knowing.

"Er… The badge does say Eugene Fitzherbert…" The man said, he held up his golden badge with a mischievous smile "But you can call me Flynn Rider!"

Rapunzel giggled, her body seemed to work on her own "I'll just call you Eugene."

Eugene was more than pleased, he raised the front of his green army helmet with his thumb, signaling that it was his time to go.

Eugene regrouped with his teammates, they jogged out of sight.

Then Rapunzel decided too, it was time to go home. She stood in front of her front door, the time was 4 pm. She noticed the door is unlocked. Rapunzel began to feel wary, she turned the knob and opened the door inwards slowly. The lights were already on, she could've sworn she turned them off before she left. She went inside, she instantly went to the living room when she heard footsteps. Suspected it is a burglar, only to find Gothel staring invisible daggers at her.

"MOTHER!" Rapunzel screeched, she almost hit the antique vase with her elbow.

Gothel looked like she was going to strangle her, but then she groaned furiously "Close the door, dear…"

"Y… Yes mother…" Rapunzel squeaked, she went back to the front door she closed the door and locked it.

Gothel eyed her from behind, she looked like she was waiting impatiently for an explanation.

Rapunzel took a gulp of breath and turned around to face her "Look, mother, I'm sorry I didn't stayed at home! I was just-"

"No! I don't want any of your excuses." Gothel snapped, her index finger pointed sharply at Rapunzel "I went home early hoping to find my daughter greet me, only to find a note saying you are out!"

To Rapunzel it was surprising how her step-mother looked similarly like a black panther, she always admired the black panthers on the NGC Wild channel. Rapunzel shrunk lower than she should have.

"Kids these days!" Gothel rubbed her temple in frustration "With the army roaming the streets, it's TWICE MORE DANGEROUS!"

"I thought they were here to protect us…?" Rapunzel covered her face in her long blonde hair.

"And I thought you weren't supposed to be roaming around!" Gothel spat back.

Rapunzel couldn't argue, she only looked down and said 'sorry' more times than she could count. Rapunzel played with her fingers, she wished her real mother was here to lecture her, then her thoughts came to Eugene.

Gothel sighed very sharply "Pack your bags… We're moving."

Rapunzel looked up quickly "What? Where?"

"To the Corona central, we'll be living in an apartment. I have called a trustable driver with a limo to pick you up, meanwhile since I have a lot on my plate I will be gone for two days." Gothel said.

Rapunzel sighed under her breath, even though Gothel wasn't thoroughly fair with her she wished her step-mother could spent some more time with her. Maybe someday Gothel can change for the greater good.

* * *

 ** _SO obviously I am running out of ideas, that's why I am writing these flashback chapters... Instead of more author's note, how about a sneak peak for the later chapters I have been working on... You guys decide if you want these things to happen or not..._**

 ** _1\. Aster is dead, stays dead_**

 ** _2\. Hans is alive, becomes good_**

 ** _3\. More characters from the Walt Disney/Dreamworks/Pixar movies_**

 ** _4\. More deaths, you get choose the unlucky characters_**

 ** _5\. Angst, angst everywhere_**

 ** _6\. Fluffs, maybe a smidge but enough to get you guys happy_**

 ** _7\. Betrayal, yes, betrayal_**

 ** _8\. More Walkers, oh yes I'm adding more_**

 ** _9\. Mavis_**

 ** _10\. More villains, MUAHAHAHAHA!_**

 ** _So that's about it, you guys decide in the comments or send me a PM... Don't comment if you haven't thought it through...You're my favorites... Stay awesome... And like always... Review..._**


	31. The Seperated

The billboard which connected to the last building and the next had fell down, crushing a few Walkers in the process.

Hiccup gained his breath, the experience of almost falling had been terrifying. He looked back and saw only 3 of his group was with him.

"Are you guys…. Okay?" There was a slur in his voice. His eyes traveled to the other building, Jack and the rest was separated from him.

Jack went to the edge of his building "WHAT DO WE DO NOW?!"

Hiccup can see the hopelessness in getting back together, he thought of the highway.

"WE'LL MEET AT THE HIGHWAY!" Hiccup screamed on the top of his lungs.

Jack turned to his group, they seemed to be thinking about it. Most of them nodded, Jack turned back to Hiccup and gave him an 'okay' gesture.

Hiccup exhaled sharply, he looked at his group. The girls had gained their strength, they seemed confused and shocked at the same time.

Hiccup went to Astrid first "Are you okay? Not feeling any pain?"

"No." Astrid said, she looked at him then at the far parts of the city "I think our destination might be a little bit too far, right?"

"If we can meet with them closer we will, but we can't really jump from roof to roof from here." Hiccup replied.

He turned to the other girls "Alright! We need to figure out how we can get out of here!"

They all scanned the area, Astrid saw two railings of a ladder which goes down. She called them all to follow her.

Astrid peeked her head to see the bottom of the ladder "It's clear, it's going down to another roof."

Astrid went headstrong, Hiccup followed her after, then the rest of the group. Hiccup knew Jack and his group is trying to go to the highway as well.

Astrid looked around, they were surrounded by buildings from three side and the other one side went down to the streets.

"Now what?" Elsa finally said.

Hiccup walked past Astrid then to the edge, it was a high jump down "Streets clear though…" Hiccup informed them.

He peeked to his right, and on the side of the next building he saw an open window "In here!"

Hiccup let the girls jumped in first so they don't slip and fall, after Astrid is in it was Hiccup's turn. He carefully put his right leg on the window sill, Astrid went to grab his arm to prevent him from falling.

Just at that moment, his peg-leg slipped the sill making Astrid gasped. His heart jumped and his chest felt a searing pain as it collided against the sill, his arm was still being held by Astrid. The others saw them and immediately went to help.

But Hiccup was too heavy to heave by both the girls and the sill. The sill broke in half, Hiccup is falling to his back as his arm slipped away from the girls' grab.

"HICCUP!" They screamed.

Hiccup landed with a release of air from his lung, his back when 'thud' when it contacted with the sidewalk. Unfortunately rather than passing out and not remembering the pain, Hiccup is widely awake and felt his backside and shoulder had cracked.

Hiccup whimpered "The Gods hate me…"

Three heads went out of the window, but Hiccup's head is still stinging and his eyes were still blurry.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?!" Elsa shrieked in fear.

Ruffnut went to her shoulder "That 'thud' was so loud!" She was fine.

"Hang on! We'll be down there in a minute!" Astrid said before leaving the scene.

Hiccup lifted his head off the sidewalk, he tried not to shake it so much because the ringing is still in his head. He rolled to his front, he pushed himself of the ground. Even the process was painful, his shoulders refused to move anywhere other than down.

As he stood up, he looked around. There is no Walkers in sight, his right arm is fortunately okay so it held the other left tightly. Hiccup strode painfully down the street, his ears picked up something.

On his left was an alley, and without warning. Something pounced him in the shoulders, Hiccup felt he was being dragged by two hands to the alley.

He had just about enough.

Before the person could dragged him deeper, he flicked his switchblade and swung it backwards. But surprisingly the attacker blocked his attack, Hiccup felt something covering his whole mouth. And it wasn't a hand.

"Shhhh….." Said the attacker.

Hiccup arched his brow, outside the alley he heard moaning and grunting. Then one by one Walker's went passed them unnoticed, the sunlight began to be covered completely.

"Come here…" The man lifted the object off of Hiccup's mouth.

Hiccup's eyes widened when he saw his forearm had been replaced by cylinder, the back of his shirt was tugged backwards.

Hiccup stood up, but he hissed in pain when he felt his back stinging.

In front of him, the cloaked figure noticed him. He took of his hood, surprisingly his serious face was very clean as if no dirt had touched it. His glossy orange hair gleamed in the darkness.

"Come on, we don't have much time." The man hissed, he looked behind Hiccup and looked very white.

Hiccup then realized the man was staring at Walker's closing in on them, Hiccup took no time to think. He jogged passed the man, and he followed Hiccup.

They came out to another street, it wasn't infested as much as the last one. Hiccup saw the nearest Walker, its teeth are black and its eyes were sunken. Hiccup quickly sunk his switchblade through its eyes.

Hiccup and the stranger ran passed the others, they managed to escaped. Though Hiccup still hasn't knew the man's name, but it doesn't matter to him now.

They stopped when they got inside a house, the man locked the door behind him.

"Thanks man, but you didn't have to save me…" Hiccup began.

"You got bit?" The man suddenly said, he stared daggers at Hiccup.

"No!" Hiccup defended "No, I fell off a windowsill."

The man's eyes wandered to the house, his good hand went to his robes and took out a Walther PPK with a silencer and pointed it right at Hiccup.

Hiccup could not believe it "What the hell, man?!"

"Arms up!" The man snapped "Arms! Up!"

Hiccup lowered his gaze, he raised both his hands on the side of his face. One hand still holding the switchblade.

The man observed him "Where's the rest of you?"

"Nowhere, there's only m-PKOW!…"

Hiccup's sentence was cut by the orange haired man's gun shooting the roof above him, Hiccup closed his eyes trying to hold down his rage.

"Now. Where's your group?" The man repeated sourly "You think I would've believed you survived out here with just a pair of jeans, a white shirt, a switchblade, and a really stinky underwear?" The man scoffed.

Something about him reminded Hiccup of Gothel.

"I saw the black vehicle, where did you park it?" The man asked again.

"That was not me! I got here earlier before them!" Hiccup said.

The man realized something, he laughed "Of course! The helicopter! Oh my God, I could've sworn I was dreaming. So I was right, then? There are more of you?"

Hiccup let out a sigh "There is only me, I lost a lot since my helicopter crashed. My friend died flying it. I survived by looting the town for a couple of days." Hiccup lied.

The man raised his eyebrow, he looked like he is convinced "Then you're going to help me with something…"

"Yeah, I sure as hell won't. So you can go fuck yourself." Hiccup cussed.

The man grinned wickedly "I don't think we got to know each other! My name's Hans, and you are?" Hans cocked his PPK to him tauntingly.

Hiccup could not tell Hans his nickname, he thought for a while "Henry Harrison…"

"Well, Henry." Hans began, his smile most evil "You're going to be much good for me."

* * *

Astrid strolled around the house nervously with her hand on her chin, the other two girls Ruffnut and Elsa watched her walked around in a circle for at least 36 times.

"Astrid…" Elsa sighed.

"We can make a diversion or something, draw them away so Hiccup can run back here." Astrid said hesitantly.

"Alright, stop!" Elsa raised her voice, she went to hold Astrid by her shoulders.

"AND WHAT?!" Astrid snapped, her voice is now similar of a lion's roar "LET HICCUP DIE?! HE'S STILL OUT THERE YOU PRICK!"

"I know Hiccup is alive!"

Astrid seemed to calm down a little.

"He's fine! He's stronger than all of us, all you have to do is to just trust him!" Elsa told her strictly.

Astrid shrugged "I do trust him, I only fear for the worst!" Astrid's shoulders dropped "You- You're right… I shouldn't have overreacted, the last time I did that it backfired very horribly."

"Uh, guys?" Ruffnut suddenly said.

Astrid and Elsa looked at her, then there was a dull thud downstairs. The thudding became very noisy as if the Walkers are pounding against it.

"We need to leave!" Elsa said.

Astrid felt her hand being dragged by Elsa, they jumped out of the same window they went into. On the streets the Walkers had noticed them and began to wall up against the side of the building.

Elsa stopped Ruffnut before she went up the same ladder that got them there in the first place.

"We're trapped!" Astrid exclaimed, her hands fisted her hair.

* * *

Jack led his group up and down the roofs of Arendelle, he helped his teammates up the roof if it were too high.

Jack looked around the top of the building, the breeze went through his ears.

Jack saw a ladder going down "Look! Shortcut!"

Jack peeked down from the edge of the roof, the ladder went down to a side stairs with metal gratings as floors.

Jack went down first, his group followed behind him. Jack went headstrong, he arrived at the end of the stairs which is followed by a ladder going to an alley corner.

Jack led his men down the streets, it was clear. There was no Walker there.

"Alright, now all we need to do fro here is reunite with Hic's group." Jack said aloud. He walked down the street. The grey environment made it more quiet and suspenseful.

Jack saw a figure coming out from the corner of the street, a tall man wearing a black cap and a duffel bag around his shoulder. The man saw Jack and his group, both of them froze in bewilderment before…

"Wha- WAIT!" Jack held out his arm as the man started to run "Stop him!"

Anna sped out, she pointed her Fedorov at him. Her finger on the trigger, ready to shoot.

"NO!" Kristoff went up to her and lifted the gun off her face. BLAAMMM! The Fedorov goes.

The man suddenly dropped to his knees "Stop! Stop! Stop! I give up!" Though the bullet missed, the man looked like he had just been hit in the shins.

Anna lowered the gun, she looked at Kristoff who is staring at the strange man.

The man stopped talking, then he added "Can- can I leave now?"

Anna felt something hit the back of her brain, she cocked an eyebrow "Hey, turn around…"

The man peeked from his shoulder, he stared at them in confusion.

"Oh my god…" Anna breathed out when she realized "I know you…"

The man went more bewildered, he stared at Anna. His face is now filled with comfort, the man hesitated to stand up at first but at the end he did.

Jack went up to Anna "Who is this guy?"

"I don't know…" Anna told him. Jack raised his eyebrow, then Anna added quickly "I saw him before, but, I don't know his name."

"Tadashi!" The man suddenly said "My name is Tadashi Hamada. Er, for your information…" Tadashi continued.

"Anna." Anna said, she is still somewhat wary of Tadashi's presence.

"You're the person who has that car?" Rapunzel asked.

Tadashi opened his mouth, he seemed to be thinking about his words "Yes, I have a car. There's nothing there! I only came here to scavenge food for supplies!"

Jack felt that something odd is going on "Supplies for who?"

Tadashi realized his mistake "Gosh darn it, Callaghan is going to kill me…. I live in this walled place my friends and I call home, it's one of the only thing we've got these days."

"That's… That's good, right?" Kristoff said.

"Yeah, but I don't want him to think we want to steal it from them." Jack said so Tadashi couldn't hear, the he turned to Tadashi himself "Do you think your leader could save us and another four some spot to stay for a while?"

"You… Want to stay with us? You're not tricking me into letting you there and rob us, right?" Tadashi said suspiciously.

"No! Of course not!" Anna began "Oh my god, I am SO sorry! I almost shot you!"

"Twice, actually…" Tadashi muttered, he swept of the dust off of his grey jacket "But it's okay. And about the empty rooms, I guess I could save up some place for someone and his friends who didn't kill me."

Anna nodded in abashed.

"But, food's running low. And I left my car a few streets back. Maybe you can start paying taxes?" Tadashi rested both his arms on his hips.

"Right, thank you…" Rapunzel bowed.

"We'll get right to it, right after we fetch..." Kristoff stopped, his ears picked up something.

Jack turned his head to the horizon "Did you hear that?"

Anna made a quick circle "Hear what?"

Another faint sound was heard "That! This way!" Jack told them.

Tadashi opened his mouth but his words are stopped by the group suddenly running past him "Ooh boy…"


End file.
